Dragon Ball UA: The Tournament Of Power!
by ltj056
Summary: Gentle, Spiritual, Conspiracy, Challengers, Perseverance, Improvised, Macho, and Justice. Each of these words is a title for one of the universes battling for survival and the amusement of the Omni-King, Zeno. Which one will continue to exist and acquire the Super Dragon Balls? Which ones will suffer erasure? Find out here, on Dragon Ball Super!
1. The Tournament Begins!

**(Long as Great Wall of China AN. You can skip it, if you want to.)**

 **Hello everyone! I promised you guys something special on the 28th and I will do almost everything in my power to keep my promises!** **Maybe.** **Today is the beginning of my version of the Tournament Of Power! This is essential making the other universes aside from six, seven, and eleven actually mean something. Though if you have read my previous stories, that should be pretty obvious. Originally, I wanted to wait until after the recruitment story to get started on this. Buuuuuuuuuuttttt, that story takes up much more time than I thought it would when I started. So, I decided to start this story as a bit of a birthday gift from me to you guys. (That's how gifts work, right?) I can understand some people being disappointed that this is the special story I promised and not a Death Battle story or any of the other projects I said I was working on on my author's page. (BTW, got a poll. Please vote.)**

 **First, I'm kinda considering on putting my Death Battle stories on a hiatus. I just lost the energy for writing Death Battle. (I don't want to say that Batman VS Black Panther did that for me, but it has sorta drained my excitement. Seriously, you guys used Batman three times. The character is not even that good.)**

 **Secondly and this may sound harsh, but my Dragon Ball stories are just more important. I have more fun writing them and they have a significantly larger audience. Seriously, giving Death Battle a plot is not reader/review worthy, but garbage react stories and fan versus matches get the readers and reviews(Not to sound harsh, but why do people read them? They're all the same thing.)... Suddenly, I'm starting to understand this website's garbage reputation and why so many critics hate on fanfiction.**

 **Enough of my rage venting, through. I actually wanted to make my own version of the Tournament Of Power since I started writing on this site. I saw that most people on this site that make stories around the Tournament, usually, only make it around a certain point. And before anyone says I'm bashing, I do want to say that I do like most of these stories. Stories that were meant to be a changed TOP have always remained un updated. I think that this is the first story where the writer plans to start from the beginning of the TOP all the way to the end. That will get updated, anyway. I'm not gonna promise that I can finish a chapter on a weekly basis, because this chapter took a week and a half to make,(Not including this arthur's note.) but I will try to work on getting new chapters out whenever I can.**

 **With all of this talking and not giving you what you want clicking on this story done, let's get started with this chapter!**

On the TOP arena, U7 were standing on the edge of the arena. Son Goku was sporting a huge grin with all the fighters around, "So many fighters! I hope they're all strong!"

17 walked next to him, "Don't get your hopes too high. We can't expect them all to be formidable."

Goku's smile died down, "Didn't even think about that."

On the benches, Beerus was watching with a look of worry, "I swear if that idiot causes us to be erased, I'll destroy him."

Whis just him an off-glance, "Don't you think you're being a little harsh, milord? We wouldn't be in this tournament if our Mortal Level was higher than seven."

Shin was sweating mildly, "I have faith in them."

Old Kai was giving Shin a look of disbelief, "Sure, you do."

Shin was about to retort, but stopped when he saw something, "Look, over there."

The three deities looked over to see Sidra and Quitela arguing, though it looked more like Quitela just yelling at Sidra. Beerus narrowed his eyes, "Those two bastards are joining together?"

Whis kept his straight face, "Perhaps it would be wise to form an alliance with U6, Milord."

Beerus grew an annoyed expression, "Forget it. We'll deal with them when we get to them."

Back on the arena, Tien was standing with his eyes shut, 'Those two energies I sensed keep popping up and going away.'

Roshi was meditating next to him, "Still trying to find those two energies?"

Tien opened his eyes, "Yes, I have been trying to find them."

Roshi stood up, "Don't worry about it. We'll deal with them when they pop up."

Tien just gave him an off-glance, "You're being way too calm about this situation."

Roshi just sighed, "You're stressin' too much."

Krillin, Frieza, and 18 were just standing there….exciting. The Grand Priest descended, "Welcome all, to the Tournament Of Power! Before we begin, Lord Zeno will say some words. "

The Zenos appeared out of the golden house, "Hello everyone!"

Present Zeno danced around, "Thank you all for coming!"

Future Zeno followed Present Zeno's steps, "We hope you make this fun!"

The Zenos sat down on their thrones and the Grand Priest ascended, "Thank you for those generous words! Before I announce the teams, I will first announce the reward!"

An image of several giant, golden spheres with stars on them d behind him, "The Super Dragon Balls can grant one, completely rule-free wish to whoever gets them. The warrior from the winning universe with the greatest performance will be selected to grant any desire of their choosing."

The teams were not talking amongst themselves.

Goku was scratching the back of his head, "I don't really care about the wish."

Vegeta looked at U6 and back to the SBDs, 'I WILL win this tournament.'

Frieza was looking at the spheres with intense desire and a sinister smirk, 'The chance to live again for all eternity and be immune to every form of harm or supreme rule over the Gods? Decisions, decisions, decisions.'

"Now, I will announce the teams!"

He flew over U2, "The Gentle Universe, Universe Two!"

Goku noticed a certain fighter, "Is that a Yardrat?"

Vegeta looked at them, "You mean the ones with Instant Transmission?"

"Yeah, we better watch out."

Jimeze, who was listening to them, smirked, "It would seem that Yardrats exist in U7."

Rabanra just had a pleasantly surprised look, "You don't say."

Jimeze just shrugged, "It matters not. I was merely making an observation."

Brianne was talking with Su, Vikal, and Sanka, "We will wait until a truly tiring point of the tournament, then we will blow away the enemy teams with the overwhelming power of U2's love!"

Sanka just grinned, "They better watch out, because once I transform the tournament will merely be a lovely hunting ground."

Vikal just gave Sanka an off smile, "Don't you think you're being a little egotastic there Sanka?"

"Maybe a little. By the way, what are guys going to wish for on the Super Dragon Balls?"

Brianne turned to Helles and was silent for a moment, however Sanka started snapping her fingers, "Brianne!"

Brianne 'oh'ed and turned back to Sanka, "I'll use them to turn myself into a goddess of love. Loved by all being throughout the universes!"

Su was just glancing around, "Maybe I'll just help you guys get what you want. I don't really have a wish to make."

Sanka's jaw just dropped, "Seriously, Su?! You could have anything you've ever wanted and you're choosing not to take it? You could finally get a lover or just wish for all the newest issues of Star-Men or whatever it's called?"

"Star-Masters and I don't think wishing myself a lover will really be worthwhile."

Away from the argument, Zirloin and Zarubuto were watching Harirama and Prum. Zirloin, specifically, was staring them with intensity, "Don't even think about taking the Dragon Balls for yourselves. If you even think about betraying us, I will not hesitate to destroy the both of you."

Harirama just rolled his eyes, "Heard ya. Now get out of our faces."

On the benches, Helles and Prum were watching they're fighters, "This will be the most intense battle in our history."

Helles nodded in agreement, "Indeed, but there exist no doubt in my mind that the love of U2 will prevail in the face of this tournament!"

The Grand Priest flew over U3, "The Spiritual Universe, Universe Three!"

17 was eyeing Maji Kayo with a cautious gaze, "That man made of water. We should be on alert against him."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, let's see how he fights then attack."

Paparoni was checking over the strategy for his sub-team, however Nigrisshi interrupted, "Professor, the tournament is about to start."

Paparoni sighed, "I am aware of that Nigrisshi, but we need to be certain of victory."

Preecho was talking with Viara, "I'm telling you Vi. When I get my hands on those Super Dragon Balls, I'll be even more famous than before."

"Why would you want more fame? You already have a massive resort with statues of you in it."

Preecho put his arm around Viara, "My old friend, you can never have too much fame. I'll be the main source of entertainment throughout the multiverse. If you win the tournament, and that's a pretty big 'if', what do you think you'll wish for?"

Viara put his hand on his chin, "I don't know. Perhaps, I could get enough Zeni to retire early and just spend the rest of my life traveling and meeting new fighters."

Preecho just laughed, "That's it? You aim way too small."

Katopesla was stretching, when Maji Kayo interrupted, "Tell me, Officer. What do you plan to do if you win the Dragon Balls?"

Katopesla laughed, "Wish for my personal flee! It would stretch across the multiverse, bringing justice to them all!"

Maji just chuckled, "That is certainly a desire expected of you."

On the benches, Mosco and Ea were trying to figure out something of importance, "I noticed that U4 has only eight fighters."

Mosco lite up, "BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says 'If we were able to notice it, then Paparoni has no doubt noticed it as well.'"

Ea nodded, "There is not much else we can do from here, but simply observe."

The Grand Priest flew over U4, "The Conspiracy Universe, Universe Four!"

Gohan looked at U4 with a concerned look, "Those guys aren't going to be anything but trouble."

Piccolo nodded in agreement, "Remain alert to their hidden fighters."

"Also, their poses are just awful."

Piccolo looked at Gohan with a dumbfounded expression, "Is that seriously one of your top priorities right now?"

Monna was pounding her fist together with a look of anticipation of what is about to come, "I'll knock down every fighter and get my hands on those Super Dragon!"

Shosa just looked at her curiously, "Interesting, what is your desire?"

There was silence, then, "I dunno."

Shosa did an anime style fall, "Are you serious?!"

Shantza was floating above them, "With those orbs, I could finally have my greatest desire!"

 **-Shosa's Mind-**

Shantza was flying high in the sky with a pair of sunglasses.

 **-Reality-**

Shantza was smirking largely, though Nink interrupted him, "Your focus is on the wrong place. Remember, that we are here to win a tournament and that we will all be erased if we lose."

Shantza just rubbed the back of his head. Meanwhile, Caway and Majora were just standing there , "So what do you think you'll wish for?"

Majora just shrugged, "I guess having my sight back would be nice."

"Oh, no kidding?"

"Yeah. Guess I just miss having the ability to see my mate."

"I never would have guessed."

"As surprising as it is, yes I had sight."

"No, that you have a girlfriend."

Majora just groaned. Ganos looked at the spheres and then to Quitela.

The Grand Priest flew over to U6, "The Challengers Universe, Universe Six!"

Goku and Vegeta were looking at Hit, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale with anticipation, while Frieza was giving them all a glare, 'So many filthy monkeys!"

Frost was looking at the Super Dragon Balls, 'The chance to have my empire back, stronger than it ever was before. No one could stop me.'

The Grand Priest flew over to U7, "The Perseverance Universe, Universe Seven!"

Beerus just raised his eyebrow, "Perseverance?"

Whis smiled, "Considering the situations we have seen, I find it rather fitting."

Frieza looked around and noticed that more than a few warriors were staring at them, 'Oh ho ho ho. Quite the animosity towards us.'

Tien walked over to Gohan, "Most of the universes will be targeting us."

"Just stick to the plan."

The Grand Priest flew over to U9, "The Improvised Universe, Universe Nine!"

Goku stared at Bergamo, who just returned it with a malicious edge. Oregano walked up to their leader, "Do you really think that you will win with muscle alone?"

"Our best chance to win against U7 is to overpower them."

"No, my good sir! We need to use traps, plans, and tricks galore!"

Sorrel hopped next to them, "Yeah, Oregano's right."

Basil and Lavender got between them and Bergamo, Lavender especially angry, "You doubtin Big Bro?!"

Bergamo growled, "That's enough Lavender! They're right, we'll need to wait for the right moment to pounce."

Oregano smirked, "Precisely, my dear Bergamo! Here's my plan, when one of U7's fighter are vulnerable, me and Hyssop here will knock 'em off the ring! Meanwhile, the rest of ya's does whatever you want! Great plan or what?"

Sidra was clearly skeptical about this, "U9, win this tournament!"

Roh was just gritting his teeth and shaking, "Don't you dare lose!"

Things got silent, while the Grand Priest flew over to U10, "The Macho Universe, Universe Ten!"

The fighters of U10 started to flex and pose, while Frieza was just giving them all the scariest glance he could, 'Chances are they'll be the first to fall.'

Murichim felt a chill down his spine, but decided to just ignore it, "Our bodies are refreshed, our minds are clear on victory, and our strength is aimed! Henceforth, victory is ours!"

Rumsshi was just smirking tremendously, "With the power of the flesh, this tournament is already ours."

Lastly, The Grand Priest flew over to U11, "The Justice Universe, Universe Eleven!"

U11 posed as a multicolored explosion took place behind them. Beerus just sighed, "Justice Universe? Figures."

Every one of teams were on alert with U11. Goku grew a face of excitement, "I can't wait to fight them!"

Vegeta grew an annoyed look, "Don't think about it Kakarot! I'll be the one to fight them!"

Toppo watched Goku and Vegeta arguing, "Such arrogance."

Kahersal was watching the exchange as well, "Indeed, perhaps we can use this against them."

Belmond was just sitting there with the biggest grin on his face, "With Jiren, our victory is assured."

Khai was keeping his professional smile, "Our warriors posses the most power, henceforth our survival is guaranteed."

The Grand Priest rose high above the arena, "Now that the teams have been announced,"

He rose his right hand high into the air. There was a feeling of tension throughout the arena, every fighter waited for him to say.."Begin!"

It was from there, that the battle began. Numerous explosions took place on the battlefield, causing the Zenos to look with amazement, "Woah!"

Now we begin with the first battle of the tournament, Toppo was punching Magetta repeatedly, "Face Justice!"

Magetta landed a punch on Toppo and ran away. Before Toppo could pursue him, Murichim tackled into him, "Fight me!"

Katopesla was landing a flurry of punches on Hop, then threw an uppercut which sent her flying away, "Taste Justice!"

Dyspo, who was fighting Cabba, just shot a dead stare, "Poser."

Amongst the series of explosions, Narirama emerged and started to spin faster. It pushed Cabba and Dyspo away. Khai was surprised by the machine, "A fascinating machine. Clearly made for the tournament."

Narirama went for the Maiden Squadron and push them all away, causing Helles to stare in shock, "It is not beautiful to attack before the Maidens transform!"

Ea was watching with confidence, "This is the power of our survival tactic-"

Before Ea could finish his sentence, Hit crushed Narirama's right arm by stomping on it. Champa sported a big smile, "Hit, nice hit!"

Basil landed on Narirama's left arm, much to Roh's delight, "Nice work Basil!"

Both Hit and Basil jumped away and Basil was attacked by Lilibeu, but dodged her attacks with little difficulty, "Curses! You hyper mutt!"

Basil snarled at the insult, "Don't get cocky, because you can fly!"

Basil raised his right leg and a red energy ball formed, "Shining Blaster!"

The ball hit Lilibeu, who was trying to push it back, and Basil formed another one, "And here's one more!"

He kicked the ball and Lilibeu was knocked clean off the arena. Rumsshi and Gowasu gasped and everyone watched as Lilibeu fell off the arena, then were shocked when they all saw her appear on the benches next to Rumsshi. The Grand Priest descended, "Lilibeu of U10 has been eliminated!"

Silver Tablets appeared in both Zeno's hands. Present Zeno tapped on U10's symbol and pressed on Lilibeu's picture, "Tap!"

Future Zeno was disappointed, "Hey! I want the next one!"

Lilibeu sighed, "I'm a disgrace."

Rumsshi pointed at her, "Right you are! You have wings for a reason!"

Lilibeu shot back at him, "I panicked!"

Gowasu just sighed, "There is no point crying over spilt milk."

Rumsshi just sat down, "Fine, but you better cheer them on!"

Lilibeu didn't need to be told twice, "Go U10!"

Ea adjusted his glasses, "I see. Fighters that are knocked off are teleported to the benches instead of automatic erasure."

Belmond had a relieved look, "It would have been truly shameful if the fighters who win would have had to deal with the lost of comrades."

Helles shared the relief, "It would have been truly terrible if any of our lovely fighters would have been erased."

Cognic turned to Quitela, "It would seem that our warriors will not be erased if they are knocked off."

Quitela just rolled his eyes, "Who cares? If they lose, we'll be erased anyway!"

Elsewhere, 18 and Coccete were in a stand still. Both of them trying to get a clear hit on the other. 18 fired a barrage of fast, white blast, "Infinity Bullets!"

Coccote summoned a barrier around herself to protect her from the blast, then dropped it and tried to land a kick. However, 18 grabbed Coccote's leg and fired a blast to Coccote's chest that pushed her away, "I really expected more from U11."

On the other side of the arena, 17 was using his barrier to simply block energy blast directed at him. He dropped it, but then Nink jumped towards him, "You fool. Don't let your guard down so easily."

"I had no reason to raise it against you." 17 said, before summoning a barrier around Nink while he was still in midair.

"What?! But barriers shouldn't be able to do this!"

17 kicked the barrier off the arena and Nink teleported next to Quitela, "Plan failed."

Quitela started kicking Nink, while the Grand Priest watched, "Nink of U4 has been eliminated!"

Meanwhile, Ganos was evading attacks from Jimeze. Everytime Ganos tried to land a hit, Jimeze would simply Instant Transmission away from him, "You will regret insulting Lord Peru!"

Ganos charged lighting from his hands, "If you love the guy so much, why don't you just marry him?!"

The lightning hit Jimeze and he was sent flying, but used I.T. to teleport away from the edge. Ganos gritted his teeth, "Damnit!"

Near the center of the arena, Gohan, Piccolo, Roshi, and Tien were all surrounded by Dakori, Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey, and Shosa. Lavender, specifically, looked eagered, "This time I'll beat you down Saiyan!"

They all rushed at them, but U7 jumped up. Tien held his hands to the side of his face, "Solar Flare!"

A bright light came from him, blinding the fighters below. Krillin formed a disc of energy from his right hand, "Destructo Disc!"

Piccolo charged energy into his finger and shot a straight beam, "Special Beam Cannon!"

Roshi grew muscular and charged a blue beam, "Kamehameha!"

Gohan charged a yellow beam, "Masenko!"

The attacks hit the group and the team landed on their feet. Gohan just kept a stern look, "Let's keep it up!"

Lavender jumped out of the smoke at Gohan. Lavender breather a purple mist onto his hands and formed a fist, "Taste my poison!"

Gohan formed a white aura around him and took the punch to the face and did a roundhouse kick that pushed Lavender back, "What?!"

Gohan started to punch Lavender, who raised his arms up to defend himself, rapidly, "My father and I thought of this special barrier before the tournament started. Your poison is useless."

Lavender just grew a crazed look and started to punch Gohan back, "Fall Saiyan!"

Tien was staring down Dakori, "If it's fight you want, you got it!"

Dakori just chuckled, "I have no interest in going to physical combat."

She started to sink into the ground, "But don't worry, U7, you'll see me again."

Comfrey started to walk out of the smoke cloud, but Botamo punched him away, "Time to take care of someone."

Botamo just smirked and looked around for a fighter to knock off. His wants came in the form of Bergamo punching him across the face to no effect, "Since when do bears have such such soft faces?"

Botamo just laughed, "Since you think that I'm squishy, why don't you try hitting me a little hard? Or maybe you're just too wimpy to do that."

Botamo started firing green energy blast, which Bergamo was able to dodge. Bergamo ran up to Botamo and landed a punch clean to his stomach. To Bergamo's surprise, it didn't work, "How did you-"

Botamo landed a punch to Bergamo's torso and smirked, "It ain't no use. My body can take everything you can throw at it and more!"

Botamo started jumping and going higher as he did. Bergamo just gritted his teeth, "Ya think that I'm just going to let you go?!"

Bergamo's fist started to glow red and waited. Botamo dropped down to attack, but Bergamo jumped up and landed a punch again. Like before, there was no effect and Botamo smirked, "Not even that can hurt me!"

Botamo crashed with Bergamo beneath him and bounce back up. However, Bergamo was still holding on and grew slightly larger, "Fine! If that doesn't work, then throwing you off will!"

Bergamo spun around with extreme speed and let go of Botamo. Botamo was sent hurling towards the edge and, despite trying to stop himself, fell clean off it. Botamo was teleported next to Champa, who was more than a little pissed that he was there, "Why didn't you guard against that mutts ability?!"

Botamo started shedding tears, "I didn't know that he could do that."

Vados interjected, "In his defense, Milord, you didn't think to inform anyone of the other warriors abilities."

Champa just grew a look of realization, "Damnit!"

The Grand Priest descended, "Botamo of U6 has been eliminated!"

Frieza was dodging Napapa's attack with a look of glee on his face, "Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Frieza jumped up and shot a red beam clean through Napapa's shoulder, then jumped up and did a hard stomp on it while he was in pain. Katopesla ran up to Frieza, but only got an energy blast to the face, "Come now. Surely one of you could entertain me."

Toppo and Murichim were currently at a stand still. Murichim pressed his palms together as they started to glow red, "Behold, my ancient technique! Muscle Palmed Barrage!"

He thrusted his palms out repeatedly and launched multiple energy palms at Toppo. Toppo held his arms up to block the attack and waited patiently for an opening. Toppo saw an opening and broke out of it, "Justice Flash!"

Toppo fired a series of red blast from his fingertips, each one hitting Murichim directly and sending him flying. Toppo dabbed, "Justice!"

Above the arena, Koitsukai was chasing after Jium with intense ferocity and was locking on to him, "Target acquired, Kai!"

Koitsukai fired an energy blast from his eye towards Jium, who tried to stop it by breathing fire, "I'm not going to be knocked off!"

Fire versus laser beam…..Guess how that goes. Koitsukai's blast shot clean through the fire and hit Jium directly, pushing him far from the arena. Jium was teleported next to Lilibeu. The Grand Priest descended, "Jium of U10 has been eliminated!"

Paparoni spoke into his staff, "Excellent, continue to control the air."

Rumsshi started to hit Jium with his trunk, "How could you let yourself be eliminated so easily?! Seriously, Gowasu would have lasted longer!"

Gowasu was just staring at the arena, "Perhaps it is our fate to be erased here."

Rumsshi just gave him a crazed look, "Are you joking? We still have eight fighters."

Gowasu pointed to the arena. Rumsshi looked and was shocked by what he was seeing. Frieza was firing Death Beams at Napapa with a look of glee, "Squirm for me worm! Squirm!"

Elsewhere on the ring, Saonel and Pirina were searching around the chaos, "Blast it! Where are those hidden signatures?"

Pirina closed his eyes to concentrate, "Tracking their energy through all this chaos is difficult enough, but whenever we get close they move rapidly. Almost as though they can teleport."

Saonel just gritted his teeth, "Forget it then. Let's just focus on winning this."

After saying that, they saw Magetta pushed back near them, "Choo-po!"

Saonel was confused, "What did you say?"

"I believe that your teammate was referring to me." They all looked and saw Nigrisshi and Naririama walking towards them. Saonel summoned a Ki blade, "These two giving you trouble?"

Nigrisshi looked over Saonel and Pirina, "Namekians, interesting. It does seem logical, considering U6 and U7 are twins."

Pirina just got into a combat stance, "Are we here to talk or fight?"

Nigrisshi just remained silent, "Very well. Narirama, attack!"

Narirama's eye light up, "Narirama!"

Narirama started to use it's spin attack again, but Magetta got in front of the U6 Namekians and took the attack. Saonel and Pirina jumped over the two giants and in front of Nigrisshi, "We're taking you down."

Nigrisshi simply charged pink energy into his hands, "I will deal with you both personally."

Saonel charged to Nigrisshi with his Ki Blade, but Nigrisshi was able to dodge the attack with ease and jumped back. Pirina jumped into the air and shot a beam of energy out of his mouth. Nigrisshi was able to dodge the blast, but the explosion sent him flying away. Saonel grew a smirk, "Let's finish him off!"

"Energy Blitz!" Suddenly, a barrage of pink energy blast stormed on them and Nigrisshi dashed through the smoke cloud, "If that is all the power you possess, then I drastically overestimated your species combat capabilities!"

Vikal was chasing after Roselle near the ground of the arena, "There is no beauty in fleeing in such a haste from battle!"

Roselle just 'tch'ed, "Better to be ugly than dead!"

Roselle's hands glowed a pitch black, as he began to smirk, "But you ain't gonna be looking pretty when this is over."

Roselle turned to face Vikal, "Shadow Crusher!"

Roselle fired black, bat-shaped blast that were spriling at Vikal with a smirk. However, that smirk immediately died when Vikal twirled through the opening of the attack and punched him clean across the face. Vikal started punching Roselle rapidly and landed a kick to the torso, sending him crashing near the edge of the arena, "You don't have much training in mixing martial arts and flight, do you?"

Sidra was terrified by this, "How could anyone with winged flight control themselves like this?!"

Helles just watched the battle, "Vikal has always been an exceptional flyer, capable of dodging even the hardest attacks. Though she lacks durability, her speed, agility, and power more than make up for it."

Roh just grew wide eyed from this, "Roselle! Don't you dare fall off!"

Roselle just looked to the edge of the arena and back to VIkal, "Please, don't continue!"

Vikal just rose her hand and charged a red Ki blast, "Forgive me, but you are now to be bested by love!"

Roselle just started screaming, "Get me out of here!"

Roselle ran over to the edge of the arena and jumped clean off it. Roselle sighed with relief, but Sidra was not so pleased, "Thank goodness."

"Why did you jump off?!"

Roselle looked at the Zenos, 'We were fighting for survi-' " _OH, CRAP!"_

Helles stretched her arm out, "Beautiful work, Vikal. Though you didn't actually knock him off, you intimated him with your beauty."

Vikal was just bewildered by what happened and flew back to the battlefield.

The Grand Priest descended, "Roselle of U9 has been eliminated!"

Jirasen was just walking around the arena with a smug look on his face, "Let's see who I should deal with first."

Preecho appeared out of nowhere in front of Jirasen, "Congratulations, warrior of U10, you have been handpicked by me, The Preecho, to give an entertaining battle to the Omni-Kings!"

Rumsshi turned to Ea and Mosco with an enraged look, "Are you trying to get rid of us, U3?!"

Ea just adjusted his glasses, "Our fighters are simply dealing with the easiest fighters they can deal with, Rumsshi, so I believe you should have thought about more than just muscle."

The Zenos watched with amusement, "Entertainment!"

Jirasen looked interested, "So, Preecho-"

Preecho grabbed Jensen's arm and gave him a stare of intense death, " _THE_ Preecho. Only trusted friends can call me Preecho."

Jirasen broke free and just looked annoyed, "The Preecho, let's give Lord Zeno a show."

Preecho jumped back and stood perfectly still, "You get the first move."

Jirasen jumped and performed did an overdramatic kick, while Preecho just stood there. Jirasen kick hit Preecho and sent him flying near the edge, "What the heck!"

Viara appeared and caught Preecho, "This is why I specifically said don't pull your usual schtick."

Preecho laughed and looked at the Zenos, "The Zenos appeared to enjoy it."

Viara just groaned and dropped Preecho, "Whatever. Just don't get knocked off."

Rumsshi laughed with joy, "Good work, Jirasen! Keep it up!"

Ea just sighed and turned to Mosco, "Why did you get him for the tournament, again?"

Mosco just beeped loudly, "Lord Mosco says 'He was the best we could get on such short notice!'"

The Zenos were looking at their Godpads with interest, "Look, Goku's fighting now!"

Future Zeno was in agreement, "Yeah, more fun!"

Meanwhile, Goku was surrounded by Kahseral, Zoiray, Tupper, and Kettol. Zoiray was chuckling, while sporting a smug smirk, "Should've thought twice before taking on the Pride Troopers."

Kahseral maintained a stern look, "You will be the first of U7 to fall Son Goku."

Goku just kept his usual demeanor, "So, you're from Toppo's universe?"

Instead of answering, Zoiray spun into a tornado and made his way towards Goku. Before Goku could react, Tupper grabbed him and his head turned into a stone, mask like..face, "I will make sure that Zoiray's attacks hit!"

By being held down, Goku was defenseless against the tornado onslaught and was stuck in the middle of the vortex. Tupper released him and fell out of the tornado. Goku turned SS and was able to break the tornado with his aura. However, there were multiple black spheres surrounding him. Kettol was smirking, "Did you really think it would be so simple?"

The blast started to storm on Goku, who was able to dodge them. However, Kahseral charged a larged Ki Blast from his right hand, "Justice Bomber!"

He threw the blast at Goku, but Goku was able to raise his arms up to block the blast and was pushed back. Belmond was watching the display with interest, "Kahseral is a combat commander who's military prowess has led to the conquering of many planets."

Khai grew a slight smile, "We would appear to already have Son Goku defeated."

Beerus was gritting his teeth, "Damnit!"

Kahseral formed Ki Blades from his hands, "Son Goku, this is where it-"

Before anything else could be done, Hyssop was thrown at Kahseral. The other Pride Troopers and Goku saw that Vegeta threw the ice giant, "Honestly Kakarot. Did you think that I would let you have the enjoyment of fighting U11?"

Kahseral recovered from having an ice monster thrown at him and landed on his feet, "Blast it! Pride Troopers, retreat!"

Zoiray formed a tornado that consumed them all. When the tornado disappeared, they were gone, "Irritating bastards."

Goku powered down back to base, "I was hoping to see how strong they were."

Vegeta just smirked, "Don't think about it Kakarot, because I'll be the one to defeat the strongest here."

Then, ice started to form around the two saiyans. They looked to see Hyssop using his ice breath to freeze the ground around them, "Did you really think that I would let you throwing me slide?"

Vegeta jumped towards him, but his arm got snared in a thread of web. He saw Oregano using thread from his hand, "And did you think I would let a great chance to throw off U7's strongest slide?"

Goku frowned, "Who are you?"

Oregano closed his eyes and bowed, "Oregano is my name, putting traps to deal with you is my game! My associate, Hyssop, and I noticed that U7's strongest warrior, that would be you, and some other guy, who I sense is about as strong as you, were lost. In need of pushing in the proper direction, if you will."

Vegeta just gritted his teeth, "And what direction would that be?"

"Why the direction off the arena, of course!"

Goku just scratched the back of his head, "I didn't really follow all of that, but if you guys want to fight we'll give you one."

Oregano smirked, "That's the attitude. But it won't be a simple battle, but rather you falling off the arena."

 _With the Tournament Of Power now beginning, warriors of all universes begin to battle for their survival. Can Goku and Vegeta triumph over Oregano and Hyssop? What will become of the other fighters? Find out, next time!_

Time Left: 43 Minutes.

Fighters Left: 75.

U2: Brianne, Sanka, Su, Zirloin, Rabanra, Zarubuto, Jimeze, Vikal(1), Prum, and Harirama.

U3: Maji Kayo, Viara, Preecho, Koitsukai(1), Bollerator, Panchia, Paparoni, Katopesla. Nigrisshi and Narirama.

U4: Ganos, Caway, Darkori, Gammarus, Damon, Shosha, Monna, Majora, Shosha.

Eliminated: Nink

U6: Hit, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Saonel, Pirinia, Magetta, Frost, and Rota.

Eliminated: Botamo

U7: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, 17(1), Frieza, Roshi, and Tien

U9:Bergamo(1), Basil(1), Lavender, Hop, Sorrell, Chapil. , Oregano, Hyssop, and Comfrey.

Eliminated:Roselle

U10: Obuni and Rubalt Murichim, , Jirasen, Mechiopu, Napapa, Nircor, , and Murisam.

Eliminated: Lilibeu and Jium

U11: Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Kahersal, Coccote, Kunshee, and Voun, Zoiray, Tupper, and Kettol

 **(Dragon Ball Super episode preview music)**

 _Saonel constricts Nigrisshi with his arms, while Pirina charges up an energy blast._

Hello! My name is Sidra.

 _Vegeta, now SS, lands a punch on Hyssop that sends him sliding back._

My warriors, Oregano and Hyssop, have challenged Son Goku and Vegeta of U7. So, they have decided to use their Super Saiyan transformations.

 _Goku and Vegeta are jumping across the ice and are continuously being grabbed by Oregano's threads._

Next time on Dragon Ball UA: The Spider's Icey Web! Fight on Goku and Vegeta

 _Magetta is trading blows against Narirama_

Don't miss it!

 **And that's that! Quick questions. Do you guys like the next times or think this story will be better off without them? Should I start putting music labels for songs that would play in the fight? Do you think that the next two Transformers films have a chance at being good? Do you believe that millennial's will ever stop being made fun of by people of an older generation just because things are different in this time period? Will people learn that there is a difference between a feminist and a feminazis (On an unrelated note, it's weird that Google Docs recognizes feminazis as a word.)? Why do you think I'm asking questions that don't even relate to the story? So that's the first chapter of the TOP! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Before you ask, no, U9 will not be erased in the next chapters nor will U10. I think I gave each universe a fair amount of screen time…..Ya know, with how much I anticipated making this, I thought there would be more to say in this end authors note….I think people who use curse words in their stories just for the sake of using curse words are being more childish than adult….I have a poll on my arthur's page, if you want to vote on that….Do you thin...Ah, forget it. Hope you enjoy this story and as always constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. The Spiders Icy Web!

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back with another chapter. This time, we will see Goku and Vegeta battle Hyssop and Oregano and some other fights along the way. Enjoy!**

Goku and Vegeta were standing the icy ground, staring clean at Oregano and Hyssop. Hyssop was grunting, "We should just hurry up and knock them off!"

Oregano put his arm in front of Hyssop, "No, my frosted coated partner, we don't have the strength to beat them head on."

Vegeta just tightened his fist, "Well then, you shouldn't have thought about challenging us."

Oregano just maintained his casual smile, "No, 2nd best U7 fighter, what I meant was that you'll be tricked off."

Vegeta was silent, but dashed clean towards Oregano and was about to punch him in the face. However, Hyssop caught the punch and used his ice attack to stop Goku, who was dashing to land an attack, "If that combo can't hold you down,"

Oregano jumped above and caught Vegeta and Goku in his thread, wrapping it around them then Hyssop froze the webbing solid, "Then this one will."

Vegeta and Goku tried to break out, but couldn't, "Damnit!"

Beerus was just panicking, "Someone help them out!"

Not far away, Frieza was watching the scene with his hands out, "Help them. Watch them fall. Help them. Watch them fall."

Beerus, now doing a comedic anime fumeing from the ears, started yelling, "Frieza!"

Frieza just shrugged and fired a death beam at the thread, breaking the thread that was being used to drag them. Sidra was watching with concern, "Oh no!"

Roh just gritted his teeth, "Throw them off!"

Hyssop was about to grab them, but Goku and Vegeta went SS and broke out of the ice. Goku was smiling, "Thanks, Frieza, we owe you."

Frieza just chuckled, "Don't expect my complimentary service again."

Frieza jumped away and Vegeta tightened his fist, "Forcing me to need to be saved by Frieza of all people."

Vegeta gave Oregano and Hyssop a death glare, causing the two of them to back up, "Now, listen here buddy, let's not get hostile here."

Vegeta exploded in a roar of rage and landed a flurry of punches on Hyssop, "You dare insult my anger when my pride was damaged?!"

Oregano aimed his arm at Vegeta, but Goku grabbed his arm, "That's not fair."

"I think this is pretty fair." Goku replied, before punching Oregano across the face.

Vegeta was still punching Hyssop and landed one last punch that pushed him threw Oregano towards Hyssop. Oregano kicked Hyssop to stop himself from falling off, then grabbed Hyssop with his web and flung him over Goku and Vegeta to stop him from falling off. Roh started to chuckle, "Oregano and Hyssop have always been a well oiled team!"

Beerus just sneered, "Damn."

 **-Saonel, Pirina, Magetta vs Pirina and Saonel-**

Nigrisshi was throwing a flurry of punches at Saonel and Pirina. Saonel jumped back and wrapped his arms around Nigrisshi, "Quick, Pirina!"

Pirina formed Ki blast in his hands and started yell loudly. The blast grew larger and Pirina held his hands together, "Gigantic Bomber!"

A large sphere was fired towards Nigrisshi and a massive explosion occured. When the smoke cleared, Nigrisshi was revealed to be heavily damaged and Saonel's arms were disintegrated from the blast. Champa thrusted his arms up and down, " _YES!_ "

Ea's glasses slide down, "Nigrisshi, getting beaten by non-augmented Namekians?"

Nigrisshi was struggling to remain standing, "It would appear that I have dramatically underestimated your species's combat capabilities."

Saonel regenerated his arms and charged Ki into his hand, "We appreciate the compliment, but we're still going to knock you off."

Nigrisshi smirked widely, "I don't believe that is the believable outcome of this situation."

Magetta was pushed between them, causing the Namekian pair and Nigrisshi to jump back, Narirama blitzed to Magetta and started spinning, but Magetta raised his arms up and was taking the attack. This continued until Narirama's hands broke and Narirama moved back and stopped next to Nigrisshi, "Narirama!"

Nigrisshi's body started to glow, "Utilize your vacuum ability, while I charge an energy attack to knock them off."

Narirama exposed his suction cups and a strong wind started to draw the Namekians and Magetta towards them. Ea adjusted his glasses **(He is going to do that alot. He should seriously get smaller glasses.)** "This is the power of our mechanical fighter!"

Pirina and Saonel started firing at Narirama, however Magetta opened his mouth and it started to glow red. Lava flowed and was caught in the suction cups, causing them to short circuit. Nigrisshi unleashed a large, pink beam. However, Pirina inhaled and fired a large, yellow beam from his mouth. The two beams collided and were struggling to overpower the other. Saonel jumped over next to Nigrisshi and formed Ki Blades on both his hands, "Thousand Blade Blitz!"

Saonel started blitzing around Nigrisshi while swinging his arms rapidly, Saonel stopped behind Nigrisshi and the Ki around his hands died down, then yellow marks apperead on Nigrisshi's body, "AAAAHHHH!"

Pirina's beam started to overpower Nigrisshi's and the pink energy was overwhelmed. The yellow blast collided with Nigrisshi, causing a huge explosion and sending Nigrisshi flying off the edge of the arena. Pirina kneeled down and Saonel ran over to him, "Are you okay?"

Pirina stood up, "Yes."

The Grand Priest descended, "Nigrisshi of U3 has been eliminated!"

Nigrisshi appeared next to Mosco, "Forgive me."

"BEEP! BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says, 'Regretful that you were the first off, but we still have nine fighters.'"

Magetta was running after Narirama with no real success. Narirama turned around and exposed a blue light, "Narirama!"

Narirama shot a large, blue beam at Magetta which completely consumed the metallic alien. Magetta was being pushed towards the edge and Champa was scratching his ears in anger, "Magetta! Don't you dare fall off!"

Magetta slammed his fist into the ground and stopped himself from being thrown off. But started to crawl over to Narirama by moving and slamming his fist in front of him when he takes a step. Nigrisshi saw this and grew a panicked look on his face, "Narirama, maximum power!"

Narirama's eye glowed and the beam became larger and brighter, "Narirama!"

Magetta was struggling to hold on and not be sent flying, so he spat out some lava on his hands to keep him in place. However, even that wouldn't be enough to hold forever. Saonel and Pirina started firing Ki Blast at Narirama, hitting the core, and causing an explosion that caused Narirama to fall over. Narirama was sparking and trying to get up, but his legs were being tugged by Maggeta. Maggeta stopped and spun Narirama around before throwing him way over the edge of the arena. Narirama appeared beside Nigrisshi, who looked disappointed, "Such a shame, Narirama. We didn't even last five minutes."

Ea started to hear laughter and saw Rumsshi, "What is it that you find comical?"

Rumsshi was sporting a smirk, "Not so smug now, are you?"

"At least our fighters have managed to knock someone off, which is far more than what can be said for yours."

Rumsshi smirk died and he turned back to the arena with a frown. Goku punched Hyssop, causing him to be pushed back towards the edge. Oregano jumped up and stated shooting threats at Vegeta with rapid succession, however they missed him and hit the floor, "Web Chains!"

 **-Goku and Vegeta VS Oregano-**

The threads on the floor shot up and constricted around Vegeta. Oregano grew a condescending smirk, "Now, you're mine!"

Oregano got into position for a drop kick, however Vegeta went SS2, broke out of the thread, grabbed Oregano's leg, and threw him towards the edge. Before he could be ringed out, Oregano used his thread to grab on the arena and reeled himself back on. Hyssop turned to Oregano, "We should just end this."

Oregano nodded, "Indeed, my icy flavored comrade, let us end this!"

The red, humanoid arachnid jumped up, started to twirl around, and shoot threads at the ground. The threads were starting to form a dome around Goku and Vegeta. Although, the latter was growing more and more annoyed, "I've had enough of this!"

Vegeta held his hand out as a blue energy orb appeared, "Big Bang Attack!"

The 'What I did to my wife seven months ago' attack hit Hyssop directly, causing him to go flying across the arena and off the edge of the arena. Oregano watched him fall off, "No! My snow-cone without syrup compatriot!"

Beerus was now rubbing his chain, "Hmmm, snow-cone."

Shin was giving Beerus an annoyed glance, "Is that really all you have to say?"

Hyssop was teleported next to Roselle, "Forgive me, Lord Sidra."

Sidra was about to speak, but Roh pushed him aside, "Not accepted! Even with Oregano you couldn't beat them!"

The Grand Priest descended, "Hyssop of U9 has been eliminated!"

Future Zeno clicked on Hyssop picture, "Tap!"

 **-Toppo VS Murichim-**

Back on the arena, Toppo and Murichim were punching each other with extreme speed. Toppo jumped into the air and landed his feet on Murichim's shoulders, "Justice Spin!"

Toppo started spinning so fast that he and Murichim were actually lifted off the ground. However, Murichim grabbed Toppo's legs and threw him towards the ground. Belmond was shocked, "How was he able to break out of Toppo's hold so easily?!"

Cus started giggling, "Murichim is a very skilled martial artist. He's amazing with these kinds of holds."

Murichim landed on the ground, while Toppo was getting up. Murichim put his knee out and held his palms together, as he started to glow red, "Forbidden Technique: Néngliàng bàofā!"

A red explosion erupted and Toppo was pushed towards the edge, however he was able to stop himself before he fell off. Toppo held his left arm high and put his right arm to his left, "Justice will not be vanquished so easily!"

Toppo and Murichim dashed towards each other and started to punch one another with intense speeds. Murichim started to glow red again, "Forbidden Technique: Chùshēng Huáchē!"

Murichim dashed against Toppo with his shoulder and started to palm strike him. Murichim landed one hard palm strike on Toppo's face, causing him to slide near the edge. Marcartia was bearing a look of disappointment, "I suppose that the training we gave Toppo was not worthwhile, yes."

Rumsshi was laughing, "Excellent work! Now, knock U11's leader off!"

Murichim right fist started to glow, "Forbidden Technique: Shèngdà Fěnsuì Quántóu!"

Murichim punched and a large, red fist made of energy was making its way towards Toppo. Toppo held his hand up and the fist made contact, then dissipated into nothing. Belmond smiled broadly, "I believe that our training has, in fact, paid off."

Murichim had his mouth agaped with shock, "How were you able to that?!"

Toppo started to flex rather boastfully, "Compared to the strength of justice, your techniques are feeble!"

Rumsshi honked his trunk and his eyes were now blood red, "Murichim! Hurry up and knock him off!"

Gowasu, Cus, Lilibeu, and Jium were now scooting away from the pachyderm GoD. Khai turned to them, "Ea was correct with stating that you should have focused on more than strength."

Murichim started to charge towards Toppo, however Toppo narrowly dodge at the last second and watched as Murichim fell over the edge. Toppo took a pose with his fist pumped and his hand held out, "Justice has been delivered!"

The Grand Priest descended, "Murichim of U10 has been eliminated!"

Zeno tapped Murichim's picture, "Bye!"

 **-Goku and Vegeta VS Oregano-**

Goku, Vegeta, and Oregano were silent, until, "My friends, I have a riddle for you."

Vegeta started firing Ki Blast at Oregano, "I'm tired of dealing with your crap!"

Oregano was officially triggered, "As I am done dealing with yours!"

Oregano started to glow red and grow larger. Oregano also started to grow two additional arms, his lower half grew larger, grew six additional legs, which changed to more spider-like, and his hair grew longer. Vegeta was just disinterested, "Is that really the best you can do?"

Oregano started to shoot webbing threading from his hands at the two Saiyans, "No."

Goku and Vegeta dodged the thread and dashed towards Oregano. They were now trading punches and Oregano tried to bite Goku, but Goku used I.T. to get out of his biting range. Oregano turned his attention entirely to Vegeta and started to assault him with a bizarre flurry of punches. Vegeta was barely able to block and avoid them. Sidra was stroking his beard, "I was not aware that Oregano possessed such a transformation."

Meanwhile, Roh was laughing increasingly loud, "I don't care! Oregano, finish them off!"

Oregano didn't reply to him, but instead running towards Vegeta. Vegeta tried to punch Oregano, but Spider-Man's U9 counterpart took a bite on Vegeta's arm. Vegeta turned SSB as he was screaming in pain. SSB Vegeta was able to get Oregano off of him and threw him away, "Damn bug!"

Goku, who was watching the fight, was about to I.T. to Vegeta, but Rabanra jumped out to attack him, "Son Goku! I will defeat you with my love!"

Goku kicked Rabanra away and put his finger on his forehead, "What a weirdo."

Oregano started laughing and Goku appeared next to Vegeta, "Vegeta, are you okay?"

Vegeta turned to Goku and smirked, "Where were you?"

Oregano stood back up and started to laugh, "At the absolute least, he'll fall in one way. But it isn't going to be off this stage."

Oregano started to charge energy into his hands and mouth, while Goku went SSB and started charging a Kamehameha and Vegeta prepared a Galick Gun, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me." "Galick.." "Venom…"

The three fired their respective energy blast, "HA!" "GUN!" "OBLITERATION!"

Goku and Vegeta's blast collided with Oregano's, catching the attention of the other fighters. Gohan, Piccolo, Roshi, Krillin and Tien were now witnessing the awesome display of power. Gohan saw Hop pouncing, "Krillin, look out!"

Gohan fired a Ki blast at Hop, pushing her away. Krillin was not smiling nervously, "Thanks Gohan."

Piccolo growled, "Keep your focus! We can't let our guards down."

Goku and Vegeta were holding their posture pretty well, "Hey, Vegeta! Let's finish this up!"

Goku and Vegeta's beam grew larger and overpowered Oregano's, "W-what?!"

The duel beams reached Oregano's body, pushing him back and far away from the arena. Oregano was teleported next to Hyssop in his base form and the Grand Priest descended, "Oregano of U9 has been eliminated!"

Present Zeno tapped on Oregano's picture, "Gone!"

Goku and Vegeta powered down to their base forms, "That was a pretty good warm-up. Eh, Vegeta?"

Vegeta 'hmph ed and walked away, as Goku rubbed the back of his head.

 **-Jiren-**

Jiren was watching the chaos before him with his arms crossed, "That is the Super Saiyan Blue? While powerful, it should not be a threat."

 _With the pairing of Hyssop and Oregano defeated by Goku and Vegeta, the Tournament Of Power continues! Will the writer of this fanfiction be able to keep the tone consistent? Who will be the next to fall? Find out, next time!_

 **(DBS Preview Music)**

Gohan, Krillin, Roshi, and Tien were running around the arena.

"Greeting, beautiful flowers, I am Helles!"

Multiple brown sphere were floating around the arena.

"The two truce contenders of my universe two, Hariama and Prum, have decided to unleash their terrible combo!"

Piccolo and Jirasen were now trading blows with each other.

"Many of the warriors will target them, but that is no concern!"

Tien was trading blows with Zircor and Murisam.

"Next time on Dragon Ball Super, The Dreadful Assassins of U2 strikes!"

The sphere were now raining blue beams.

"Do not miss such a beautiful show!"

U2: Brianne, Su, Sanka, Vikal(1), Zirlon, Rabanra, Jimeze, Hariama, Prum, and Zarubuto

U3: Katopesla, Koitsukai, Preecho, Paparoni, Panchi, Viara, and Bollarator

Eliminated: Nigrisshi and Narirama

U4: Ganos, Caway, Darkori, Monna, Damon, Gamisaras, Shosa, Majora, and Shantza,

Eliminated: Nink

U6:Hit, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Maggeta(1), , Dr. Rota, Saonel, Pirina, and Frost

Eliminated: Botamo

U7: Goku (1), Vegeta (2), 17 (1), 18, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Roshi, Piccolo, and Frieza

U9: Bergamo(1), Basil (1),Hop, Sorrel, Comfrey, and Chappil

Eliminated:Hyssop, Oregano, and Roselle

U10: Mechiopu, Napapa, Jirasen, Obuni, Rubalt, Zircor, and Murisam

Eliminated: Murichim, Lilibeu, Jium

U11: Jiren, Toppo (1), Dyspo, Kahseral, Coccete, Tupper, Vuon, Kunshee, Zoiray, Kettol

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I believe that this chart above this AN should be a good reminder of who's in. I wanted to give other teams screen time, but I couldn't think of a way to make it fit. So, next time Harirama and Prum strike! I hope you enjoy it and feedback is welcomed! I am uploading this a quarter hour before midnight…..I don't know why I said that. Sleep well everybody!**


	3. The Dreadful Assassins Of U2 Strikes

**HELLOOOOOO! I'm back and this time we got the U2 assassins Harirama and Prum pulling off their tactics. And what do you know. For once, I'm ahead of schedule. Neat. So, this is was a fun one to write. Fair heads up, there is going to be more focus on U7 than other chapters. I hope you don't mind this. If you are slightly bothered by this, just pretend to be a kid getting a shot. Enjoy!**

Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Roshi were still in their position from when the tournament started. They started feeling a few energies, "Keep your guards up everyone."

Murisamu, Zircor, and Jirasen jumped around them. Zircor bowed in respect, "Warriors of U7, I hope that we can have an honorable-"

Murisamu dashed towards them before Zircor could finish his sentence, "Let's do this!"

Zircor breathed deeply and sighed, 'How did he not get knocked off yet?'

Back in the stands, Rumsshi started to laugh haughtily, "Knock off U7's weak fighters!"

Gowasu had a saddened look, "Forgive us, U7."

Rumsshi smacked Gowasu on the back of his head with his trunk, "Don't ask for forgiveness!"

Murisamu started to throw a barrage of punches towards Roshi, but the hermit simply dodged them all, "How did you-"

Tien grabbed Murisamu by the shoulder and threw him clean off the arena.

Murisamu was teleported next to Rumsshi, "Three eyed bast-"

The Grand Priest descended, "Murisamu of U10 has been eliminated!"

"Tap!" Both Zenos said before pushing Murisamu's picture.

Zircor got on one leg and tried to perform a flip kick, but Gohan grabbed his leg, spun him around, and punched him clean in the stomach. Jirasen was trading punches with Piccolo, "Not bad, but I hope you don't think that I would be easy to eliminate."

They tried to land a kick on each other and their legs collided. Piccolo jumped up and Jirasen saw Krillin charging a Kamehameha, "HA!"

Krillin fired the beam and hit Jirasen directly, pushing him away. The group got back into position and waited for the trio to come back. Jirasen and Zircor ran back towards them and stopped when they were in front of them. Jirasen saw that Murisamu wasn't with them, "Where did your boyfriend go?"

Zircor started to speak in an annoyed tone, "He was knocked off during the fight."

Piccolo started to fire Ki blast that surrounded the two fighters, "You should've focused on us instead of your teammate."

Before Piccolo could use the attack, a blue beam came out nowhere and pierced clean through the blast. Everyone was shocked by what happened and rose their guards. Gohan looked around, "Where did that come from?"

Back in the stands, Sour spoke up, "It would appear that Harirama and Prum have begun their tactic sooner than expected."

Red orbs started to hover above the arena, causing many of the fighters to look upon them. Then, a blue light struck a few of the orbs and caused a blue light to emintant from them. Dr. Rota, who was standing out of the open, rose his voice, "Do you think that a mere light show is enough to intimidate Dr. Rota?! I will show you my ability to make you regret-"

A blue beam shot clean through Rota and he fell to the ground. Champa stood up, "Rota was killed! Disqualify the fighter!"

The Grand Priest descended and sensed that Rota was still alive, "Rota is merely unconscious, therefore the fighter will not be disqualified!"

The Zenos were watching with intrigue, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what?!"

The Grand Priest arose in front of them, "This is the workings of a sniper."

"A sniper?"

"A sniper is a warrior that utilizes long distance to deal with opponents, usually confined in a safe location."

More sphere started to glow blue and begun to rain blue beams down on the fighters.

In the stands, the gods, except for U2's, were voicing concerns. Khai, however, was completely calm, "We have no reason to fear."

Ea was also fairly calm about the situation, "This is a serious situation, but not an unsolvable one."

 **-Jiren and Toppo-**

Back on the arena, Jiren and Toppo were standing beside each other and watching the spheres rain blue hell down, "Jiren, do you think you should-"

"No."

 **-Trio De Dangers-**

Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender were running around and avoiding the beams. Bergamo turned around and held his arms out, allowing the beams to hit him and caused him to glow red and grow larger, "Bring it!"

Bergamo jumped up and punched one of spheres, causing it to shatter. Basil, who followed his brothers lead, kicked one of the spheres into some of the other ones and caused them to fall to the ground.

 **-Shosha and Majora-**

The canine fighters of U4 were standing back to back and one of the beams striked really close to Shosha, then said wolf man fell over and dragged Majora with him, "What are you doing?!"

"Play along."

After a few moments, the beams stopped raining and Shosha whispered into Majora's ear, "I noticed that the wolf warriors of U9 are very formidable. I believe that it is soon time for us to make use of our alliance with U9."

Majora smirked and took a quick whiff of the air, "I already smell a perfect target."

 **-Gohan and Co.-**

Gohan and the others were observing the spheres glowing brightly. One of the orbs shot down a laser at them and Tien charged a yellow beam from his hands, "Dodon Beam!"

Tien fired the yellow beam at the orb, causing the orb to fire it back towards Tien. Krillin pushed Tien out of the way and formed a D.D. from his hand, "Destructo Disk!"

Krillin threw the disk at the orb, slicing it in half and causing the two halves to fall to the ground. Gohan picked up one of the halves and looked closely, "Interesting. It appears to be a reflective metal of some kind."

Gohan heard footsteps and saw Paparoni picking up the other half of the orb. Paparoni looked it over and 'hmmm'ed, "Excellent observation. The properties of these spheres are exactly the same as the ones produced by Muk Mirrors, a species with the ability to produce these very spheres."

Jirasen looked repulsed, "What you mean is, we're dealing with muk monsters spit."

"No. Their spit is much more revolting."

Krillin cringed at the images of the creature and it's saliva, "How do we deal with these guys."

Gohan placed his chin for a moment, "If this is the work of a sniper, then they would select a very high and hard to reach area."

Paparoni joined Gohan in pondering, "Agreed. And there is only one elevated area in this void where they can attack us."

Paparoni pointed his staff to the top of the pillar, "There."

Tien turned to the pillar and placed his hands in a triangular position, allowing him to get a view of it. He saw an arm point to him and fired a beam straight at Tien. Tien jumped up to avoid the beam and fired a blast at the figure, revealing Hariama when he backflipped to dodge the attack, "That's definitely our sniper."

As he said that, blue beams started to rain down upon them. Gohan charged a Kamehameha and Piccolo charged a powerful Ki orb from his hands, "HA!" "Light Grenade!"

The two blast collided with the sniper fire, creating an explosion that covered their section of the arena. Gohan pointed towards the pillar, "We can use this cover to-"

Gohan stopped talking when he dodge a blue beam towards his shoulder, "How did it see me?"

"They must be capable of seeing through this dust." Paparoni answered, while studying the spheres, "U7, U10! My Triad Unit will deal with the spheres, while you confront the snipers."

Panchia and Koitsukai flew up to the spheres and started to open fire upon them with Panchia firing blasts from it's back and Koitsukai firing beams from it's eye. Bollerator fired beams from it's eyes that struck a hand full of the spheres, however they didn't have any effect on them. Gohan and the others rushed out of smoke cloud, "Keep running!"

Beams started to rain down, then Tien appeared to blur and multiple versions of himself appeared, "Use your multiform technique!"

"Right!" Krillin replied, before creating copies of himself.

The beams struck some of the clones, causing them to dissipate. Piccolo started to fire a barrage of Ki blast at the spheres, surrounding them entirely, "That should give us some cover."

A blue beam struck one of the spheres and bounced towards the group, but one of the Ki blast intercepted it and triggered an explosion that caused the other Ki blast to follow suit, destroying the surrounding spheres in the process. Jirasen smiled at the display of tactics, "Impressive. Perhaps you would have stood a chance against me after all."

Piccolo turned to Jirasen with his stern demeanor, "Keep focusing on your ego and you'll be knocked off instantly."

The group reached the tower, "Tien, Krillin, you two form clones to throw us all up."

Two energy blast came out of nowhere and caused an explosion. They all turned to see Saonel and Pirina walking up to them, "So this is where those snipers are hiding."

Piccolo looked them over, "So, U6 has Namekians."

Pirina ignored him and charged a white aura around him, "The two of us have you cornered."

Jirasen laughed, "All of us against the two of you. I assume that you both are mad."

Saonel smirked, "Considering that U10 has the least amount of fighters. I'd say that we have a good chance of knocking you off."

"In addition, I sensed that the three humans among you have very low power levels."

Piccolo took off his cape and tunic and charged his purple aura, "Gohan. You and the others deal with the snipers. I'll take care of these two."

Gohan was hesitant, but nodded, "Krillin. Tien. You two will provide clones to boost all of us up to deal with the snipers."

Krillin was about to say something, but was stopped when he saw 18 was surrounded by Majora, Shosa, and the Trio De Dangers, "18!"

"Go help her. We can take care of the snipers."

"Thanks." Krillin said, before jumping to where the battle was taking place.

"Gohan. I don't have enough energy to make enough clones for all of us."

"Make only one, then me and Roshi will help boost you three up."

Tien was about say something, but Zircor cut him off, "What will you two do?"

Before Gohan could reply, Roshi answered, "Gohan will go help Piccolo and I'll be fine."

Tien made one clone and jumped with Zircor and Jirasen. Gohan, Roshi, and the Tien clone jumped up followed them. Roshi turned more muscular, grabbed Jensen's leg, spun around, and threw him as hard as possible. Gohan held his hands together, prompting Zircor to get onto them with one foot and be flung up. Tien's clone flipped over and Tien used the clone's feet for holding, then was launched up. Tien landed on top of the pillar on his feet, Zircor landed perfectly on his fight foot, and Jirasen landed on the pillar face first. They all looked at Prum and Harirama, "You two are the snipers!"

"No, those are some other guys. They're names are No and Shit." Prum replied sarcastically.

Jirasen looked repulsed, "So that's what a Muk Mirror looks like. It's even more repulsive than I figured."

Prum groaned, "Great. Another beauty obsessed weirdo."

Harirama didn't care for their conversation and started to fire blue beams from his arm cannons. Tien, Jirasen, and Zircor jumped out of the way. Tien fired a Dodon Ray at them, but Prum intercepted the blast. The beam had no effect on the boisterous blob, who was now laughing, "You beams can't harm me!"

Jirasen and Zircor jumped over Prum and performed a dual blade kick on Harirama's chest. Tien dashed over to Prum and landed a punch to the stomach….that did not do anything, 'Damn it! He can take martial arts technique.'

Jirasen and Zircor started to throw a flurry of punches at Harirama, but the assassin was avoiding them with relative ease. Harirama grabbed both of them by their arms and slammed them against each other, then throwing them away.

Back in the stands, Rumsshi was holding his trunk in frustration, "Dammit!"

With U7, Beerus was gritting his teeth, "Tien, knock 'em off already!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?!"

Whis interjected the conversation, "If I may Milord, Tien's Kikoho might be able to push his opponent off."

 **-Tien-**

'My Kikoho! It should work.' Tien thought before jumping to clear some distance.

Tien placed his hands in a triangular position. Prum opened his mouth and sprayed out a plethora of spheres at Tien, but Tien unleashed a strong force, "Kikoho!"

The force broke the spheres and pushed Prum back. Harirama and Jirasen, who got up, saw what was happening and jumped out of the way. Unfortunately for Zircor, who was barely able to move, he was hit by Prum and both of them went cueraying off the arena edge. Prum and Zircor were teleported yo their stands. Helles 'hmph ed at Prum, "To think I released you for this tournament to be the first to fall."

Rumsshi started beating Zircor on the head with his trunk, "How could you be collateral damage?! Time for punishment!"

The Grand Priest ascended, "Both Zircor of U10 and Prum of U2 have been eliminated!"

 **-Paparoni-**

The spheres above the arena started to dissipate and Paparoni turned to his staff, "Our work is complete. "

Paparoni smiled and walked off.

 **-Tien and Jirasen VS Harirama-**

Tien and Jirasen were staring down Harirama, "So, it's two on one huh?"

Jirasen started to laugh arrogantly, "I don't even need him here to beat you!"

Harirama smirked, "Why don't you come at me alone then?"

Before Jirasen could reply, Tien fired a Ki blast at Harirama and took off his shirt, "I'm not giving this sniper any chances!"

Tien sprouted two extra arms and dashed towards Harirama, then started throwing a barrage of punches. Harirama started throwing some punches of his own back and the two were now blitzing around the pillar. Jirasen ran behind Harirama and started throwing punches at the snipers backside.

Whis was watching with a mild expression, "Cleaver. The U10 fighter is attacking the sniper from behind to not get in Tien's way."

 **-18 and Krillin VS Trio De Dangers, Shosha, and Majora-**

Krillin jumped over Basil and got behind 18, "I'm here to help you."

18 turned to him with a blank look, "What are you doing here?"

Roh was simply laughing, "Two U7 fighters for one round!"

Quitela was watching with a smirk, "Ke, ke, ke! I think this is going to be enjoyable."

Majora and Shosha were circling around the couple with highspeed and the Trio De Dangers were doing moving with high speed as well, but it was a triangle. Shosha ran over and threw a punch at 18, but she was ready and blocked it with her elbow. Shosha went back to circling with Majora.

 **-Gohan and Piccolo VS Pirinia and Saonel-**

Saonel was slashing away at Piccolo, who was barely able to dodge. Saonel jumped and revealed Pirinia, who fired a large beam from his mouth. Piccolo jumped out of the way and Gohan landed next to him, "What are you doing?"

"We had to change plans." Gohan replied, before charging a white aura around himself.

Saonel and Pirinia were charging energy around themselves. The two duos stared each other down.

 **-Tien and Jirasen VS Harirama-**

Jirasen did a sweep kick and caused Harirama to fall over. Tien placed both pairs of arms into position for the Kikoho, "Maximum Kikoho!"

The blast launched Harirama clean off the arena and he landed clean on top of Prum. Helles gritted her teeth at them, "Not even one fighter! How pathetic could you cowards be?!"

Harirama looked shocked about something, "Helles actually said a sentence without love in it?"

The Grand Priest ascended, "Harirama of U2 has been eliminated!"

Present Zeno pressed Harirama's picture, "Snip!"

Back in the stands, Rumsshi was now laughing, "Well done!"

Beerus was smiling a toothy grin, "Not bad."

Tien turned to Jirasen with a stern look, "Next time-"

Before Tien could finish, Jirasen tried to kick him. However, Tien caught the kick and threw him down to the arena. Gowasu was surprised by this, "Jirasen! Why did you do that

Rumsshi knocked him on the head with his trunk, "We have a chance to knock off a U7 member! Don't ruin it!"

Tien jumped down and ran over to throw a punch, but was punched in the face. Tien gained his footing and saw Obuni standing next to Jirasen, "Obuni. I didn't need your help."

Obuni scoffed, "With dirty tricks? Don't make me laugh."

Tien got into his typical crane school stance and waited for one of them to make a move. Jirasen was gritting his teeth, "I'll take him by myself!"

Jirasen jumped up into the air and tried to do a dive kick, but Tien grabbed his leg and, with two of his other hands, got into a volleyball position and hit Jirasen into the air and let him fall down. Then, Tien used his palms to send him back into air air. This time, Tien jumped up and punched him clean off the edge of the arena. Jirasen was teleported to the stands. Jirasen held his held his head and Rumsshi hit him in the stomach with his trunk. The Grand Priest ascended, "Jirasen of U10 has been eliminated!"

Jirasen was clutching his stomach while scooting towards Lilibeu with an exaggerated look of anguish, "Lilibeu...I don't think that I'll survive my wounds."

Lilibeu was giving Jirasen a look of…..well not a full on 'really' look. But that look that you ladies reading this give to that one guy who keeps hitting on you, even though you already said you're in a relationship. Yeah. That one.

Jirasen closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He felt a cheek and opened his eyes, but saw Gowasu giving him a death glance, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just kiss my cheek."

Jirasen was wiping his tongue, "Me too."

Lilibeu was laughing and Rumsshi yelled out, "Obuni! Show U7 your might!"

Tien and Obuni were staring each other down. Obuni took notice of Tien's straing condition, "You are almost unconscious. Just drop out."

Tien maintend his usual stern face, "If I stopped just because I'm a little tired. What kind of fighter would I be?"

Obuni smiled at Tien's words and got into a combat stance, "I respect your conviction."

Tien and Obuni rushed at each other and started to throw punches. Due to having four hands, Tien was gaining ground on Obuni, but was not able to land a hit, 'How am I not landing a blow?'

Obuni landed a punch on Tien's torso, causing the three eyed fighter to feel pain, 'Damnit! I've taken too much damage!'

Obuni started to get more hits in and Tien was getting slower in dodging and throwing punches. Beerus was panicking, "Tien, fight back already!"

"I'm afraid that Tien has already lost." Whis said, "Utilizing the Kikoho and the cloning technique in such succession, he's worn out most of his energy."

Elder Kai sighed, "We should prepare a Senzu Bean."

Obuni jumped up and delivered a kick to Tien's head, causing him to almost fall off the arena. Tien was huffing for breath, "I'm not going down like this!"

He placed his front arms into Kikoho and aimed at Obuni, who was running to him, "Do you think that technique will work?"

Tien placed his other two arms next to his face, "If you're standing in one spot, it will! Solar Flare Kikoho!"

A bright light emitted from Tien and the Kikoho headed Obuni's way, but Obuni closed his eyes and slid out of the attacks way. When he got close enough, he landed an uppercut to Tien and launched him off the arena. Tien was teleported to the stands next to Shin, though his eyes were closed, he only had two arms, and was breathing harshly. The Grand Priest ascended, "Tien of U7 has been eliminated!"

Present Zeno pushed Tien's picture, "Tap!"

Elder Kai was putting a Sensu Bean in Tien's mouth and Tien started to move and groan, "I lost."

Beerus was giving him a side glance, "Wait to state the obvious."

"I figured a combination of the Kikoho and Solar Flare would work, but-"

"It didn't work and now we're down one member!"

Back on the arena, Rubalt ran over to Obuni, "Are you alright, Obuni?"

Obuni opened his eyes and turned to him, "I'm fine. If I had not closed my eyes, I would have lost."

 _Although the U2 assassins were defeated, U7 had lost it's fist teammate._

 **-Krillin and 18 VS Trio De Dangers, Shosha, and Majora-**

Krillin and 18 were blocking attacks from Basil and Lavender, while Bergamo, Shosha, and Majora were still circling them.

 _With Thirty Nine minutes of the Tournament left, fighters are picking their targets._

 **-Gohan and Piccolo VS Pirinia and Saonel-**

Piccolo was firing Hellzone Grenades at Pirinia and Gohan fired a Masenko at Saonel.

 _And some other dangers, hidden even among themselves._

 **-Goku-**

Goku was running around, looking for someone, "Where is everyone?"

Caulifla was throwing punches at Zarubuto and kicked him away, while Kale fired a weak blast at Mechiopu.

 _Next time!_

Time Left: Thirty Nine Minutes

Fighters Left: Sixty Five

U2:Brianne, Sanka, Su, Zirloin, Vikal (1), Zirloin, Jimeze, Zarubuto, Rabanra,

Eliminated: Prum and Harirama

U3: Katopesla, Paparoni, Kotisukai (1), Bollerator, Panchia, Maji Kayo, Preecho, Varia

Eliminated: Nigrisshi and Narirama.

U4: Ganos, Caway, Darkori, Monna, Majora, Shosha, Shantza, Nink, Gamisaras, and Damon

U6: Hit, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Magetta (1), , Saonel, Pirinia (1), Dr. Rota

Eliminated: Botamo

U7: Goku (1), Vegeta (2), 17(1), 18, Krillin, Roshi, Gohan, Piccolo, Frieza

Eliminated: Tien (5)

U9: Bergamo (1), Basil (1), Lavender, Chapil, Hop, Sorrel.

Eliminated: Roselle, Oregano, Hyssop

U10: , Napapa, Mechiopu, Rubalt, Obuni (1)

Eliminated: Murichim, Lilibeu, Zircor, Murisam, Jirasen,and Jium

U11: Jiren, Toppo (1), Dyspo, Coccote, Kahersal, Voun, Tupper, Zoiray, Kettol, Kunshee

 **(DBS Preview Music)**

"Listen closely you lazy mortals! I'm Champa, The Greatest God Of Destruction!"

Caulifla was charging up against Goku in a very muscular body.

"Those Saiyan runts think they can just disobey me!"

Cabba turns SSJ against Vegeta.

"Whatever. As long as they win, I don't care!"

Piccolo and Gohan were struggling against Saonel and Pirina.

"Beerus will learn the hard way to not underestimate U6!"

Kale was growing larger and her hair was turning green.

"Next time on Dragon Ball UA!"

Kale was throwing Goku, Vegeta, Toppo, and Zirloin around like ragdolls.

"Deadly power of the Saiyans unleashed!"

Rota was facing Viara with a petrified look.

"Miss it and I'll destroy you!"

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **I gave a lot of what's going to happen in the next chapter in this one. Krillin and 18 VS Trio De Dangers and U4 Okami to Caulifla and Kale getting their star light.**

 **I actually got a U10 character to eliminate someone and a U7 member at that. Though, anything is honestly an upgrade from the anime.**

 **I look forward to the other universes getting destroyed easier in the manga to give U11 more screen time. Fun Fact: I once talked to someone about Caulifla and Kale's gang not getting any involvement and the manga actually made it have a point.**

 **Not sure about future stories. A lot of graduation crap going on at my school. End me now, please.**

 **I still haven't gotten any PM's about Puppy farms or anything else in particular. I think I have a problem.**

 **I'm going to work on these whenever I can. I really should get myself a better schedule.**

 **Death to the Disney live action remakes! That has nothing to do with anything, just thought I'd say it.**

 **Feedback or some random topic, I like random, is welcome!**


	4. Deadly Power Of The Saiyans Unleashed!

**Howdy everyone! Welcome back to the tournament! Today the fearsome Super Saiyan Kale will arise and the tournament will become a true battle field. I don't want to sound egocentric, but I think this is my best work yet! Mostly, because I really like Kale and I have been waiting to work on her. I am not going easy on Kale. If there is one thing I learned as a writer, it's that characters need to be put through hell. That's not a joke. Anyway, have fun!**

The two Zenos were observing the fights with their Godpads. Future Zeno was twitching a little bit, "I want to get the next one!"

Present Zeno was watching the Godpad, "Okay!"

 **-Krillin and 18 VS Trio De Danger, Shosha, and Majora-**

Krillin and 18 were blocking attacks from Basil and Lavender. Basil landed a kick on Krillin that sent him into the air. Krillin put his hands next to his face and closed his eyes. 18 kicked Lavender and hid her face in her jacket, "X100 Solar Flare!"

A bright light came from Krillin, however this was much brighter than the one Tien. Practically blinding everyone in that section of the arena. 18 took advantage of the brightness and kicked Shosa clean in the stomach, sending him flying clean off the arena and teleporting him to the stands. Quitela grunted, "You actually lost to that?!"

Cognic rose his voice, "Quitela, we still have eight fighters."

The Grand Priest arose, "Shosa of U4 has been eliminated!"

Future Zeno happily tapped the screen, "Bark!"

Krillin landed on the ground, but was kicked by Majora, "Your little technique doesn't work on me!"

18 was about to help Krillin, but the Trio De Dangers started blitzing her again.

 **-Gohan and Piccolo VS Saonel and Pirinia-**

Gohan was dodging Saonel's Ki blades and Piccolo and Pirinia were throwing punches at each other. Gohan jumped back and charged a Kamehameha at Saonel, causing a large explosion. Saonel was alive, but was covered in bruises and burn marks. However, Saonel was covered in a white aura and healed his wounds, "You stay around a Namekian and you don't understand our regeneration?"

Back in the stands, Vados was observing the fights, "U6 Namekians seem to possess a much higher regeneration rate than U7's."

Champa started to laugh egotistically, "Yeah! We got this in the bag!"

Beerus was now gritting his teeth, "Damnit! Knock 'em off with one hit!"

"It won't be that simple. Their tactics make it difficult enough to land a blow, but their ability to stretch their limbs will stop them from falling off." Tien observed.

"Did anyone ask you?!"

 **-Rubalt VS Hop-**

Hop was slashing constantly at Rubalt, who was watching Hop's movements, 'She move like a wild animal. Relentless. I can use that.'

Hop landed an uppercut style slash, causing Rubalt to back flip and turn his hand red. He placed his hand on the ground and jumped back. Hop followed him causing him to smirk, "Magma Eruptor!"

A veil of lava popped out of the ground and sent Hop flying. She almost fell off entirely, but Sorrel jumped out of the nowhere and caught her, "Got ya teammate!"

Hop was just irritated and started to crawl around, "Where is he?! I claw his face clean off!"

Sorrel stepped back, "You can't kill him."

Hop gave Sorrel a crazed eye, "And why not?!"

In the stands, Sidra had a concerned look, "Perhaps inviting a psychopath into the tournament wasn't a good idea."

Roselle muttered, "Ya think?"

 **-Viara VS Zirloin-**

Viara was running amongst the chaos and was trading blows with Zirloin, "You can't defeat me! So, just jump off!"

Zirloin smirked and grabbed Ciara's wrist, "Your battle enhancements are nothing compared to the power of my love!"

Viara just gave the titan a look of confusion, "Love?"

Zirloin threw Viara away, causing him to land next to Dr. Rota and push him away, "What the heck?!"

Viara got back up and turned to Rota, "I'll deal with you instead!"

Rota screamed in terror and ran away comedically as the red brawler chased him.

 **-Cabba VS Vegeta-**

Vegeta and Cabba were looking at each other and Vegeta smirked, "How much stronger have you gotten since I last saw you?"

Cabba smiled, "I have been training with Vados. I haven't gotten Blue yet. Even with everything, down to the maid costume."

Vegeta was now puzzled, "Maid costume?"

Cabba blushed slightly, "Yeah. Wait, didn't Whis do the same with you?"

In the stands, Vados was giggling. Much to Champa's interest, "Did you really make him wear a maid costume?"

"Humility is an essential factor of combat, as is laughter an essential factor to life." Vados answered.

Cabba turned to her and yelled, "You told me it would grant a greater effect!"

Helles, who was overhearing the conversation, smiled, "I could envision this young man in a maid costume, but I don't understand his embarrassment."

Cabba turned SS and got into his stance, "Master, can we just fight now?"

Vegeta followed Cabba's lead, transformed, and smilled, "Only if you can dust me off."

 **-Kale-**

Kale was dodging hits from Mechiopu and was trying to throw some punches of her own, but only got her fist caught in Mechiopu's mandibles. Mechiopu started laughing, "Got you!"

Kale struggled and broke out of the Zoidberg wannabe's second mouth, but was unable to break free. Mechiopu opened his mandibles and caused Kale to stumble back and her to step her heel on Napapa's foot. Kale turned to the giant, pink, pig man with Elvis hair with an 'ep' sound, "That hurt!"

Napapa grabbed Kale by her ponytail and lifted her up from the ground, "We've been planning our special intimidation tactic."

Mechiopu started throwing practice punches to his right and spoke in a way too creepy tone, "We're going to make you scream real nice."

Mechiopu started to punch Kale in the torso repeatedly and Kale was incapable of stopping them. Napapa started to laugh, "I want to join in."

Napapa drew his free hand back and threw an intense punch at Kale's back, causing her to scream intensely and, to make matters worse for her, Mechiopu landed two punches to her stomach. Kale was now completely unconscious and Napapa shook her, "Hey! Who said you could fall asleep?"

Napapa slapped Kale across the face a few times and threw her towards the edge. Fortunately, Caulfila jumped out of nowhere and caught her, "Kale, are you okay?!"

Kale didn't reply and Caulifla turned to Napapa and Mechiopu, "I'm going to beat you both down!"

Caulifla turned SS and a massive, red energy blast at them, causing the two to go flying. Caulifla turned to Kale and charged an energy orb from her hands. She placed it on Kale's chest, causing her to glow and open her eyes. Kale sat up and Caulifla smiled, "Sis?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Kale looked down, "I'm sorry."

Caulifla grabbed Kale's chin to make her face her, "Kale, you got this okay?"

Caulifla smiled and Kale spoke up, "Okay."

Caulifla gave out a laugh and playfully punched Kale's shoulder, "Now let's go get someone!"

Caulifla pointed to Goku in SS, who was surrounded by Rabanra, Zarubuto, and Jimeze, "Him."

Rabanra pointed to Goku with an over dramatically, "My mistake before was not having any of my fellow knights to show you the true power of love!"

Jimeze opened his hand and charged a Ki blast, "Love will-"

Caulifla kicked him away and gave a glare to Rabanra and Zarubuto, "We will show the power of Love-"

Caulifla fired a red blast that knocked them both away and turned to Goku, "Hey you!"

Goku flinched, but then relaxed, "You're that Saiyan girl that was with Cabba. Yo!"

Caulifla wasn't having any relaxing and Kale ran behind her, "I saw you using some blue form. Show me how to get it and I'll use it to beat you up!"

Kale was thrown off by what Caulifla said, "Sis, that is not how you persuade someone!"

Goku gave his reply, "Well, I don't know if you can handle Blue."

Caulifla saw Goku walking away and gritted her teeth, "Wait! I have a transformation, so try not to pee!"

Caulifla grew larger and muscular. Caulifla ran over to Goku, who was still nonchalant about the situation and flipped her over, "That transformation isn't very good for long fights. The form you should be aiming for…"

Goku turned SS2, "..is this!"

Caulifla shrunk down to normal and ran up to Goku, "That's it! That's the form that I got when I saved Cabba from Kale, but I couldn't do it again! How do you get it?! Tingly feeling in the back, intense anger, saving Cabba?!"

Goku smiled with his eyes shut, "Maybe!"

Caulifla focused her energy into her backside and lightning started to erupt from her body, then smirked, "There we go!"

Goku was actually shocked, "How did you get it so fast?!"

Caulifla looked at him confused, "What do you mean? I just focused my energy into my back and focused on things that angered me."

"Wow. You might even get SS3 before the end of the tournament."

Caulifla grew an intensely excited look, "There's a three?!"

Goku nodded, "Yep, but let's master two first."

"Alright!" Caulifla said before the two of them got into combat stances.

The two dashed towards each other and started to throw flurries of punches at each other. This kept going until Goku kicked Caulifla away. Caulifla landed on her feet and Kale ran up to her, "Sis, are you alright?!"

Caulifla didn't reply to her and ran up to Goku, their arms colliding and the two started to throw punches and kicks at each other again. Kale watched the fight with a look of concern, yet contempt at the same time, "Sis, I'll help you!"

Kale fired a Ki blast at Goku, who knocked it away with his arm, "Hey! Could you not bother us?"

Kale looked down to the ground, but a hand grabbed her by the mouth and dragged her away. She stopped and saw Mechiopu was the one holding her, "Did you really think that we were just going to let you go?"

Napapa cracked his knuckles and neck, then grabbed Kale's head and started to squeeze it intensely. Kale started to scream in pain and no one could hear her because of Mechiopu was still holding her mouth shut, 'Someone, help me!'

Kale could see nothing but white, but then saw her mother with many burns on her, "Kale, why are you still so weak?"

Kale reached out, but her mother turned around and walked away, "No wait! I'm not weak!"

"Yes, you are." Kale turned and saw Caulifla, who was just looking disappointed, "You're pathetic Kale. I can't even turn my back on you for five seconds without you getting into some trouble."

Kale was completely silent and could only watch as Caulifla turned around and started to walk towards Goku and Cabba. Kale reached out her hand in desperation, "Please don't leave me!"

Kale kneeled over and started sobbing, then everything started to turn green, "I'm not weak. I'm..not….weak…"

She could only see green and started to grit her teeth, " _I AM NOT WEAK!"_

Back in reality, Kale started to glow green, lightning started to surround her, and she started to grow bigger. Napapa and Mechiopu let her go and started to back away, "What's happening to her?"

Goku and Caulifla stopped fighting and turned to Kale. Goku was silent, but Caulifla started laughing, "You're doing it Kale!"

Goku was staring in disbelief, "Woah! Your friend is really something isn't she?"

Caulifla smirked, "Damn right she is!"

Kale screamed the top of her lungs and got the attention of pretty much everyone on the arena. The Zenos were astounded by what they were witnessing, "Incredible! What's going on?!"

The Grand Priest arose with a finger scratching his chin, "It would seem that the Saiyans of U6 have power even they don't possess knowledge of."

Champa grinned stupidly and laughed, "That's it! Show them your power!"

Vados, however, had a very concerned look, "I think that this could be a serious issue."

Champa suddenly halted his laughter and looked confused, "Why?"

Vados pointed back to the arena and Champa saw Kale stomping towards Mechiopu and Napapa. The former of which was preparing his fists, "You don't look so tough! I'll take you on!"

Mechiopu launched his fist at Kale's head, however Kale prepared a green Ki orb and chucked it at Mechiopu's arms. Which caused them to incinerate and caused an explosion that knocked Mechhiopu off the arena. Mechiopu was teleported to the stands and was screaming in pain from the lost of his arms, then the Grand Priest descended, "Mechiopu of U10 has been eliminated!"

F. Zeno pressed on Mechiopu's picture, "Punch!"

Napapa grew an immensely angry look, "I'm going to beat you down!"

Napapa threw a flurry of open palmed attacks, but they didn't even touch Kale. Kale grabbed Napapa's arm, spun him around, and threw him off the arena. Napapa crashed through the stand and fell into the abyss, then was teleported back onto the stand. The Grand Priest descended, "Napapa of U10 has been eliminated!"

Rumsshi honked his horn, "Only two left! Two?! AAAHHHH!"

Kale turned to Caulifla and Goku, "Son Goku!"

Goku turned SSB and smirked, "Let's do it Kale!"

Vegeta and Cabba were watching the fight happen, "Her transformation appears identical to Broly's."

Cabba looked at Vegeta with curiosity, "Broly?"

"A Saiyan. He possessed a transformation similar to this one. However, it was triggered by Kakarot. This Kale seems to get it from something else."

"She first used it when me and Caulifla were yelling at each other, then tried to kill me."

"So a matter of territory? I suppose it makes more sense than how Broly did it."

Cabba looked to Vegeta with curiosity, "You said it was from Goku, right?"

"In hindsight, the way it happened was idiotic."

Kale was trying to crush Goku with her fist, but he kept backflipping to move out of her way. Goku started to develop a red aura, "Kaioken!"

Then he placed his arms into position for the Kamehameha, "Ka….me….ka….me….ha!"

A large blast completely consumed Kale, but to everyone's shock it had no effect and Kale started to walk towards Goku. Goku charged his red aura more, "Kaioken X10!"

The beam grew larger, but Kale still appeared unaffected by it and continued. She reached out and grabbed Goku by the head, "Goku!"

She started to slam him across the ground repeatedly, creating several cretors while doing so. Goku managed to get out of Kale's grip and kicked her on the chest to jump some distance. Surprisingly, all the gods were watching the spectacle. Beerus's face as one of justified fear, "Someone help him!"

Elder Kai was about as freaked out as Beerus was, "Where is everyone?!"

Shin was gritting his teeth, "Remain hopeful. We can't surrender because of a difficult opponent"

Whis was watching the skeptical with no real describible emotion, "Considering her size and power, I believe that a tactic of assault from different angles would be sufficient."

Belmond was mostly interested, "If this is truly the best U6 can muster, then they are not really worth worrying about."

Khai was smiling, "With Jiren and Toppo, even this is a mild inconvenience."

Marcartia was giving them both a somewhat deadglance, "You both are just going to acknowledge how strong Jiren is the whole time, yes?"

Belmond and Khai looked at each other, 'We should really talk about more things.'

'We never have much to talk of, do we?"

Ea adjusted his glasses, "Raw power, lack of control."

Mosco observed the fight with his eye glowing, "BEEP!"

Goku performed a kick to the side of Kale's face, but that about had the same effect as all his other attacks. Much to Roh's delight, "Yes! Tear that Son Goku apart and make sure you kill him so you'll be disqualified!"

Sidra was mostly disturbed by his Kai's behavior, "That's a little extreme."

Quitela grew an irritated face at Sidra, "Both U6 and U7 will lose their most powerful fighters. So don't complain!"

Sidra slouched and Oregano turned to him, "How did you ever become a God Of Destruction?"

Kale punched Goku in the stomach and fired a green Ki sphere to launch him away. This caused an explosion and Goku emerged with bruises. Helles was in awe of this, "Such a beautiful transformation, but a little restraint would be nice."

Peru turned to Ea with a smile, "I told you that power level would be the decider!"

Rumsshi laughed with cockyness, "I knew that someone would understand the essentialness of muscle!"

Geene looked to him with his typical boredom, "This coming from the one who lost most of his warriors."

Beerus shooted at the top of his lungs, "Someone, help him!"

Vegeta 'tch'ed, "We'll settle our fight later."

Vegeta jumped towards the fight and charged a Big Bang Attack, "Take this, you brute!

The attack fired and hit Kale directly in the back, unfortunately it had no effect and Kale launched another Ki sphere that caused an explosion and pushed him back. Champa grew a look of delight, "Yeah! Don't let up Kale!"

Kale saw Cabba watching the fight, " _CABBA!"_

Cabba eyes widened, "Not again!"

Kale charged energy into her right fist and punched Cabba so hard, that he was sent flying through the pillar and crashed on the other side of the arena. Champa was now screaming in horror, "No! Let up Kale!"

Caulifla jumped in front of Kale, "Okay Kale, just calm down now."

Kale raised her fist and slammed it down, however Caulifla suddenly disappeared and Kale roared loudly. Caulifla looked around and saw Hit standing beside her, "Hey thanks."

Hit didn't reply and was looking over Kale, "This is a problem."

"Ya think?" Caulifla replied sarcastically.

"Not only this present situation, but Kale might kill someone and get disqualified."

Kale created a pillar out of the arena and started to dispel Ki spheres all over the arena.

 **-Krillin and 18 VS Trio De Dangers and Majora-**

They all turned to watch what was going and Basil spoke, "What is that?!"

18 smirked, "What I needed. Twin Destructo Disk!"

18 formed two energy disk from her hands and threw them at Basil and Lavenders feet, causing them to jump and Bergamo pounced. Basil formed a Shining Blaster and shot it at 18, but she dodged and the attack hit Bergamo head on. Much to Basil's horror, "Big bro!"

Bergamo recovered from the attack and landed on his feet, "Forget it! U4, you're on your own!"

The Trio De Dangers were about to transmit, but Kale's spheres caused them to be sent flying away. Krillin, 18, and Majora jumped out of the way of the spheres, "What is going on?!"

 **-Gohan and Piccolo VS Saonel and Pirinia-**

Saonel and Pirinia were caught between explosions caused by Kale and Piccolo turned to Gohan, "Help Goku and Vegeta. I'll handle these two!"

"Got it!" Gohan replied before jumping off, but was stopped by all the explosions.

 **-Rota VS Viara-**

Rota was running in circles to avoid the blasts and Viara was protecting himself with his arms. Rota noticed this and ran behind him, "Protect me!"

 **-Cabba-**

Cabba was struggling to stand up, but saw a red glow encase him, "What's going on?"

Cabba saw Frost standing behind him, "Oh Cabba, you're up sooner than I thought"

Cabba stood up and moved with finesse, "I used quite a bit of energy to restore you to full strength."

Cabba glared at him, "Don't think this makes up for all the things you did."

Frost shrugged, "I don't."

 **-Kale-**

Kale kept firing spheres and the arena was no longer flat. Most of the arena was now broken and giant rock pillars were now formed. Kale jumped down and looked around, "Halt villain!"

Toppo jumped on top of one of the pillars and pointed at Kale, "I will stop you! Justice Flash!"

Toppo fired the blasts at Kale and charged a red Ki sphere between his hands, "Justice Bomb!"

The attacks hit Kale and caused a large explosion, prompting Toppo to dab, "You have been vanquished by Justin-"

Kale jumped out of the smoke cloud and punched Toppo in the stomach, sending him flying and crashing through the rock pillars. Kale charged her aura again, " _DESTROY!"_

The pillars around her turned grey and wrapped around Kale. Zirloin jumped down with a thud, "Don't even think you can escaped, Loveless monster of U6! My Metalic Bondage will hold you in place!"

Goku and Vegeta jumped to them, "Yo!"

Vegeta looked at the scene with a blank expression, "Over already?"

Zirloin turned to them with gritted teeth, "Don't bother, Saiyans, I have already contained her."

Toppo landed near them all and pointed, "I am ready to start again!"

Goku smirked and his red aura emerged, "Let's go Toppo!"

Kale turned and saw Goku, " _GOKU!"  
_

Kale's aura skyrocketed and destroyed the Metallic Bondage, pushing Goku, Vegeta, Toppo, and Zirloin all back. They all quickly got back up and Zirloin looked to them, "For our own sakes, I recommend an alliance!"

Toppo's red aura flared to life, "Agreed!"

They all dashed at Kale and started to throw barrages of punches and kicks at her. Despite not doing damage Kale was struggling to find any grounding. Vegeta back flipped and charged a Galick Gun, "GUN!"

Kale grabbed Goku by the leg and threw him at the beam, causing an explosion and Goku to crash on Vegeta. Toppo jumped onto Kale's sholders, but Kale grabbed him by the legs and threw him at Goku and Vegeta. Zirloin turned his right gauntlet grey and punched Kale on the stomach, which, guess what, had no effect. Kale punched Zirloin so hard, he was sent flying near the same area Goku, Vegeta, and Toppo were, " _I WILL KILL YOU!"_

The four of them struggled to stand up and Kale dashed towards them, but a large blue fist appeared and pushed her away. Maji Kayo appeared faceing her, "You're mine, Saiyan!"

Kale started to punch Maji Kayo, but the punches were having no effect on blue blob, "HAHAHA! Try as you might, but nothing you do will work!"

Maji Kayo formed a hammer and slammed down on her, but Kale fired a Ki blast at his hand and caused it to explode. Maji grinned maliciously, "Let's have some fun!"

Maji formed a tornado where his feet were and moved towards Kale with feriousity, before turning his arms into hundreds of fists and throwing an army's worth of punches. While the punches were landing, they weren't having any effect on the girl. Maji's face started to grow frustrated, "If this is the game you want to play!"

The liquid man turned into a large blob and surrounded Kale, "Then play on!"

He constricted Kale and expanded in size, smothering her and trying to deprive her air. Kale's aura blew up once again, forcing Maji off of her and sending her flying. Maji reassembled himself and stared her down, then started to laugh maniacally, "Yes! This is what I signed up for!"

Maji turned his arms into scythes, causing them to glow blue, and started to run towards her. Maji slashed at Kale's stomach, causing a large scar to leak blood. Kale screamed in pain and Maji extended his arms upward, "Time for the arms to say bye-bye! HAHAHA-"

A force caused his head to explode, forcing him to regrow it and turn angrily towards Hit and Caulifla, "If you two want in, so be-"

Kale punched Maji away from them and saw Califla and Hit, " _AAAAHHHH!"_

Kale dashed over to them, but Hit froze time and punched Kale in the chest. This caused her to kneel down and for purple energy to emerge from her back. Caulifla ran over to her, "Kale! C'mon speak to me!"

Kale grabbed Caulifla and threw her towards a rock pillar. Kale yelled, causing the entire arena to shake and Hit to be pushed away. Toppo, who just stood up, watched in horror, "Even her voice is this powerful!"

Goku jumped up and smiled, "Just makes it all the more fun!"

However, Jiren appeared in front of them. Much to Toppo's shock, "Jiren!"

Jiren uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes, "I'll handle this."

Kale saw Jiren and charged green Ki in her hand, then dashed towards him. However, Jiren grabbed her wrist, "Disappointing."

Jiren's eyes flashed and energy started to flash all over Kale, causing her intense damage and pushed her to the side. Kale recovered and charged a large orb of energy in her hand. Kale threw it at Jiren with such intensity that it was practically invisible to the others there. Jiren, nonchalantly, charged a red energy blast and fired it. Jiren's blast went clean through Kale's and hit Kale, sending her flying in the air. Jiren widened his eyes, closed them, crossed his arms, and turned around, "It's over."

A massive explosion took place behind him and Kale returned to her base form and falling towards the edge. However, Caulifla jumped up, caught her, and landed on her feet. Hit teleported in front of Jiren, "You."

Hit resumed his combat stance and Jiren stood there. Goku hopped out between them and Hit took the chance to jump away. Goku faced Jiren with a look of enthusiasm, "Do you want to fight?"

Beerus face palmed.

 _The rampage of Kale has caused the Tournament to change drastically and now Goku and Jiren face each other._

18 and Majora were trading blows while Krillin was charging a Kamehameha.

 _With thirty seven minutes left, things appear to heat up._

17 was walking around the rubble and the Trio De Dangers were watching him.

 _What fighters will go out like that badasses?  
_

Rota was smiling at Viara, than Viara punched him so hard that he was sent flying off the arena.

 _And which ones will go out more pathetically Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter?_

Goku charged his SSBKx10.

 _Find out next time!_

 **(DBS Preview Music.)**

Caulifla was punching Tupper and Gohan was firing beams at Kettol.

 _Greeting mortals, I am Belmond of U11._

Krillin and 18 were trading blows with Majora.

 _My Pride Troopers have been assigned the operation of eliminating the U6 Saiyans._

Frost was staring down Roshi.

 _However, some complications aroused._

Paparoni and Preecho were staring down the arena and Paparoni's staff glowed.

 _But still, I am confident that my Pride Troopers will succeed._

Comfrey saw Caway leg sticking out and was walking towards it.

 _Next time on Dragon Ball Super,_

17 was being surrounded by the Trio De Dangers.

 _The Pride Troopers Onslaught! Survive Mighty Saiyans!_

Katopesla intercepted a punch from Dyspo.

 _To miss it would be a grave injustice!_

U2: Brianne, Su, Sanka, Vikal(1), Zirloin, Rabanra, Zarubuto, Jimeze.

Eliminated: Harirama and Prum.

U3: Paparoni, Viara (1), Preecho, Koitsukai (1), Bollerator, Panchia, Maji Kayo, and Katopesla.

Eliminated: Nigrisshi and Narirama.

U4: Ganos, Caway, Darkori, Shantza, Majora, Damon and Gamersaurus.

Eliminated: Shosha and Nink.

U6: Hit, Cabba, Kale (2), Caulifla, Pirinia (1), Saonel, Magetta (1), and Frost

Eliminated: Botamo and Dr. Rota.

U7: Goku(1), Vegeta(2), Gohan, Krillin, Roshi, Frieza, 17(1), 18(1), and Piccolo.

Eliminated: Tien(5)

U9: Bergamo (1), Basil(1), Lavender, Chapil, Hop, Sorrel, and Comfrey.

Eliminated: Roselle, Oregano, and Hyssop,

U10: Obuni (1) and Rubalt.

Eliminated: Murchim, Jirasen, Murisam, Nircor, Mechiopu, Napapa, Lilibeu, and Jium.

U11: Jiren, Toppo(1), Dypso, Kahersal, Voun, Tupper, Zoiray, Kettol, and Kunshee.

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Kale pretty much decimating everyone around her.**

 **Before anyone ask about Zirloin, I based his ability off of General Rildo. Ya know, that guy from GT that nobody remembers? He had the ability to control metal and people thought that it would have been a cool canon expy for Zirloin, so why not?**

 **One complaint about Kale that people have said is that she didn't feel that intense, so here is me trying to make her as intense as possible while still keeping the rating.**

 **I know that this is starting to replicate the mistake of not feeling like a battle royale, but I am trying to give the other universes screen time outside U6,7, and 11. I believe it will have that feeling in the chapter after next.**

 **Kale and Caulifla always get too much hate in my opinion. Seriously, people have been demanding a female super saiyan for how long now and when we finally get two. One of them being a Broly with personality and motivation that isn't "KAKAROT!" over and over(Yeah I get that she falls into satelite character status, but Tv Tropes put Ribrianne as the scrappy when she's more of a base breaker.)**

 **Next time, Pride Troopers. Thought I forgot they existed outside Toppo and Jiren, didn't ya?**

 **Decided to give the gods more lines in this and finally gave one of the higher ones a line. PROGRESS!**

 **I don't know what story will be next time. Maybe I'll finally upload the next Dark Dolls, the next chapter of RWBY Parody Critique, one of the Multiverse stories, or try something else. I've been thinking on inserting myself into other fandoms Overwatch, Bendy and the Ink Machine, and Undertale are definitely on my future list.**

 **See you all around and feedback may or may not be welcomed. You should know the answer.**

 **Or just something random. Still haven't gotten any dream puppy farms or really anything worthy of conversation.**

 **_ What is wrong with me?! I dunno! C'mon Levi, don't make your readers think you're crazy!**


	5. The Pride Trooper's Assault!

**Hey hey everybody!~ Today we got another chapter of the Tournament! Today it's the aftermath of Kale's rampage. You already knew that, so why am I saying that? I don't even know-Enjoy!**

Goku was facing Toppo and Jiren with his blue and red aura, "C'mon Jiren, let's do this!"

Toppo was giving Goku a look of disbelief, "You cannot be serious."

Goku smirked and got into his stance, "I am and I'm gonna take you both on!"

In the stands, Belmond started to laugh, "I have to hand it to you Beerus, I didn't think your fighters were good at humor."

Beerus gritted his teeth and yelled, "Vegeta, help him!"

Vegeta appeared beside Goku and smirked, "I'll take both of them on without you!"

Jiren stared at the both of them boredly, "I'll deal you both now and be done with it. U11 requires my protection."

Vegeta gritted his own teeth furiously, "You dare underestimate me?!"

Before he could do anything, a multicolored explosion took place in front of them and the remaining Pride Troopers appeared. Toppo jumped in front of them, "Prepare yourselves!"

All of them, except for Jiren, charged energy into their hands, "Grand Justice Unification Beam!"

Goku fired a Kamehameha and Vegeta held his hands together, "Final Kamehameha!"

The two team beams collided and they appeared in a stand still, but eventually the Pride Troopers beam overpowered Goku and Vegeta's and the two were caught in it. An explosion occurred and Goku and Vegeta were sent flying away. Toppo turned to the others, "Jiren, you fall back and reserve your stamina. I will deal with the Saiyans. Everyone else, hunt down those U6 Saiyans and knock them off!"

Kahersal turned to the team, "You heard him, let's move!'

Dypso looked at Toppo, "I'll go with ya' Toppo."

Toppo nodded, "Very well."

Everyone left, leaving Jiren alone, "What a waste."

 **-Caulifla, Kale, and Hit-**

Caulifla tied Kale's ponytail back and Hit was standing beside them, "I sense a power level coming near."

Caulifla turned SS2 and turned to where Hit was facing. Gohan jumped out from under some rubble and started to breath, "Got separated from the others."

Caulifla gritted her teeth at Gohan, "Hey! You've come to knock off Kale? Cheating bastard!"

Gohan looked at them with a stern look, 'Those two Saiyans dad fought is enough, but Hit's here too.'

Gohan charged his white aura and stared them down, "I'm not afraid to knock you three off."

"We will be knocking all of you off." The four of them turned to see Kahersal and the other Pride Troopers.

Hit sharpened his glare, "You're from U11."

Zoiray smirked, "Yeah and we're going to knock you off the arena."

Kahersal crossed his arms, "Pride Troopers, positions!"

Cocotte formed energy and kneeled with her arms up, "Cocotte!"

Tupper flexed, "Tupper!"

Zoiray spun around, "Zoiray!"

Voun jabbed and formed yellow energy around his hands, "Voun!"

Kunshee spun his thread around, "Kunshee!"

Kettol fist pumped, "Kettol!"

Kahersal tightened his arms, "Kahersal!"

They all stood still and an explosion occurred behind them. Kahersal pointed at Gohan, "Our assignment was to deal with the U6 fighters, but you will be an acceptable target as well."

Gohan, Hit, and Caulifla got into fighting stances. Caulifla dashed over to Tupper and started throwing punches, but Zoiray kicked her and sent her back. Gohan fired a few blast at Kettol, but Kahersal and Tupper rushed him.

 **-17-**

17 was walking around the arena with his hands in his pockets. The Trio De Dangers appeared around him with smirks, "Your not going anywhere!"

Lavender looked at him psychoactically, "You look like that one woman with the blond hair."

Basil laughed, "Must be brother and sister."

17 didn't change his demeanor, "So you guys lost to 18?"

Bergamo growled, "She got lucky."

17 didn't reply and the Trio De Dangers started to blitz around him. 17 raised his barrier and watched his opponent's move. Basil charged a shining blaster and kicked it at 17's barrier, breaking it and giving Lavender an opening to blow poison on him, "Taste poison!"

17 stood there with blank expression, then turned to Lavender and kicked him away. Lavender recovered with a shocked look, "How did you not get infected?!"

"I'm an android."

The humanoid canines just grew confused, "A what?"

17 summoned a barrier that was large enough to push them all away. The wolves landed in a pile of rubble and 17 walked off.

 **-Obuni and Rubalt-**

Obuni and Rubalt were running across the ruble and stopped, "Obuni, we should try and knock off any fighters we can."

"No, we can't risk getting eliminated. Let's keep moving."

 **-Caway-**

Caway was looking around a corner and saw Comfrey walking around. She smirked and stuck her leg out where he can see it. Now being a crime boss, Comfrey was obviously immune to such tactics- "Nice legs you got there."

Or thinks with the head below his waist like an idiot, "You want me, don't you?"

Comfrey grew a pedo smirk and nodded, "Yeah." 'Idiot doesn't even suspect I'm onto her'

'Disgusting creep.' "Then come get me." Caway replied before she started to run off to a cave. 'A trap. Nothing I can't handle

Comfrey started to chase after her and went into the cave himself. Comfrey couldn't see anything and light up a Ki orb, "Where are you?"

A plethora of blue talisman appeared on the walls and Comfrey grew a snare, "Trying this are ya? Pufferfish Inflation!"

Comfrey was surrounded by a large Ki orb and destroyed the cave. He smirked and looked around, "Now where are you?"

Darkori rose up behind him, "A shame that you won't last long. I'm always flattered to meet another fish."

Comfrey held his hand up, "Glowfish Discharge!"

Lighting erupted and hit Darkori, but it phased through her and she dissipated, "An illusion?!"

Comfrey heard movement behind him, "Found you!"

Comfrey's lightning hit, but Comfrey was shocked **(Ba-dum-tss!)** to see Ganos absorbing the lightning to his arms, "You shouldn't have done that. Electric Bombardment!"

Ganos fired a huge amount of lightning at Comfrey, causing an explosion and sending Comfrey flying off the stage. Comfrey appeared next to Roselle, "Boss!"

Roh was screaming at the top of his lungs, "I thought we were on the same side U4!"

Quitela glared towards him, "You threw our alliance out the window when your mutts betrayed ours."

The Grand Priest spoke, "Comfrey of U9 has been eliminated!"

F. Zeno tapped Comfrey's picture, "Gulp!"

 **-Dyspo and Toppo-**

The two heroes appeared where they saw Goku and Vegeta crash, however the two Saiyans were nowhere to be found. Dyspo looked around, "Where did those two go?"

"They must have fled."

Before they could do anything, Katopesla jumped out of nowhere **(Get used to that.)** and pointed at the two of them, "Warriors of U11! I, Katopesla, challenge you two to a battle!"

Dyspo smirked, "Does this guy really think he can take us?"

Toppo turned to Dyspo, "I will continue to track Son Goku and Vegeta. I'll leave this to you."

Toppo jumped above Katopesla and ran off. Katopesla's suit started to glow red, "Prepare to witness the power of my suit!"

Katopesla's suit turned to Speed Mode and he started to get into running position, "In Speed Mode, my speed receives an increase of three hundred percent!"

Katopesla ran towards Dyspo at blinding speeds, but Dyspo stood there with a smirk and dodged at the last second. Katopesla stumbled and turned to Dyspo with a shocked look, "How did you dodge so easily?!"

Dyspo laughed, "You think that all it takes is a three hundred percent increase to get me?1 Get real!"

Dyspo started to punch Katopesla rapidly and started to push him back. Ea was gritting his teeth, "If Katopesla falls off, we'll be down three fighters."

Katopesla's suit started to glow black and his suit was now black with a D on it, "Durability Mode!"

Dyspo continued to punch Katopesla, however it no longer was having effect and Katopesla stopped being pushed, "Durability Mode increases my durability by three hundred!"

Dyspo jumped back and dashed towards Katopesla with a glowing fist, "Justice Dashing Fist!"

Katopesla extended his arm out and it started to glow, "Katopesla Stance Grab!"

Katopesla grabbed Dyspo's wrist, causing a black aura to consume him, and threw him into some of the rubble. Then, an explosion occurred. Katopesla started to dab, "Justice!"

 **-Gohan and U6 VS Pride Troopers-**

Gohan was trading punches with Tupper and Kahersal. Gohan backflipped and and charged a Masenko at them, however Tupper rolled out unaffected, "It will take more than that to defeat the durability of the Pride Troopers!"

Katopesla formed energy swords and started to swing at Gohan. Meanwhile, Hit was waiting for Coccote, Voun, and Kunshee to make a move. Coccote snapped her fingers and a barrier formed around Hit, "That should hold him in place."

Hit reached his fist out and shot energy through the barrier, hitting Coccote in the stomach and causing her to kneel over. The barrier dropped, provoking Vuon and Kunshee to charge energy around Hit. Kunshee sent out threads around Hit, "Don't move or you'll be sent flying!"

Hit was about to launch another blast, but Voun grabbed his hands with whips from his arms, "That trick will not work twice, especially with my Justice Whips!"

Hit was dragged towards them and stepped on the thread, causing a large explosion. Hit survived, but was covered in bruises, 'I underestimated their tactics.'

Kale was running from energy blast being fired at her from Kettol, but an explosion pushed her into a pillar and she fell to the ground. Kettol frowned, "I had hoped you would have been more of a challenge. But it seems you are nothing without that berserker state."

Kale was struggling to stand up and Kettol launched Ki blast into the air, "Forgive me, but this is a tournament. Justice Raining Hell!"

The blast started to rain towards her and the explosion sent her flying near the edge.

Caulifla was running from Zoiray in tornado form and blasted the ground behind her to slow down the tornado, but that didn't affect it and she was pushed towards the edge. Zoiray started to rush towards her, 'A little closer.'

Zoiray was about to push her, but Caulifla fired a blast that pushed herself out of the way. Zoiray's tornado dissipated as he sprouted his wings and glared at Caulifla, "You just made a huge mistake lady."

Zoiray dived towards Caulifla, who smirked and charged red energy into her fist, "Crushing Impact!"

Caulifla punched Zoiray in the face, causing him to go flying off the arena and teleported next to Belmond. Surprisingly, Belmond and Khai were relaxed about it, "One fighter is hardly a blow to our team."

Belmond laughed, "Some prefer to view it as losing one fighter. I prefer to see it as having nine left."

Zoiray was shedding tears, "Why aren't you upset about losing me?"

Khai and Belmond as silent, but Marcartia spoke, "You are one of weakest, yes?"

Zoiray slouched and the Grand Priest ascended, "Zoiray of U11 has been eliminated!"

Kahersal gritted his teeth, "Damn. We already lost one fighter."

Tupper was trying to hit Gohan, but was not making progress. Gohan started to throw punches at Tupper and was landing hits on his torso. Tupper jumped onto Gohan, pinning him down, "My power allows me to increase my weight!"

'Can it now?', Gohan thought, before firing a beam below him and destroying the arena below them.

Gohan charged his aura, broke out of Tupper's grip, kicked him to get back onto the arena, and watched as Tupper vanished. Tupper appeared next to Belmond, "Forgive me."

Khai turned to him, "Forgiven."

"Tupper of U11 has been eliminated!"

P. Zeno tapped Tupper's picture, "Bye!"

 **-Roshi-**

Roshi was observing some of the fighters. From Magetta punching Viara to Rabanra firing at Koitsukai. Roshi was about to continue, but he heard footsteps behind him, "If it isn't the weakest of U7, completely vulnerable."

Roshi turned around and saw Frost walking up to him, "Does everyone from U6 have an obsession with U7?"

"No, just me." Frost answered.

Roshi narrowed his eyes, "Don't suppose you're going easy on me?"

Frost's face turned malicious, "Not really."

Frost started to fire Death Beams at Roshi, who barely avoided them. Roshi charged lighting into his hand, "Turtle Master's Surprise Attack!"

Roshi shot the lightning at Frost, propelling him into the air, "I can't attack while doing this, but-"

Roshi stopped and Frost fell to the ground. Roshi started to laugh, "It'll work mighty fine for stunning you."

Roshi grew muscular and charged a Kamehameha, "This is my full power-HA!"

Roshi fired the beam at Frost, but he smiled and narrowly dodged. Frost charged a a red blast,"My turn."

 **-Krillin and 18 VS Majora-**

Majora was effortlessly dodging 18 and Krillin's assault, then charged energy into his mouth, "Royal Wolves Howl!"

Majora released an energy blast from his mouth and 18 and Krillin were pushed back. Roshi was knocked from the rubble and crashed next to them, much to Krillin's horror, "Master Roshi!"

Frost landed behind them with a smirk, "I should be more than capable of handling you."

Majora smirked, "Hey, Frost Demon! Let's join up!"

Frost smiled, "Of course."

18 snared, "Forget it!"

18 fired an Infinity Bullet at Frost, pushing him back. Majora started to rush towards them, but Krillin took off his show and tossed it at Majora's nose, "What is this stench?!"

Krillin charged a Kamehameha and shot Majora off the arena. Majora was teleported next to Quitlea, "Damn Humans!"

"Majora of U4 has been eliminated!"

F. Zeno tapped Majora's picture, "Ruff!"

The three turned to Frost, who was simply looking annoyed, "I should simply end all three of you now."

Roshi 'tch'ed and took out a bottle. Frost watched Roshi with a cautious gaze, 'What's he doing?'

18 and Krillin started to dash towards Frost and threw flurries of punches at him. Roshi raised his arms up, "Evil Containment Wave!"

18 and Krillin moved out of the way and Roshi fired a green wave of energy that completely consumed Frost. Frost started to swirl around in the wave and started to move towards the bottle. Roshi waved his arms down and Frost started to descend towards the bottle. Frost crashed and barely avoided the bottle, however he appeared exhausted, "That power…."

18 did a kick, however Frost ducked and moved away, "Thank you, Master Roshi. I now know what I should do."

Frost fired a Ki blast to the ground, causing a smoke cloud and running away. 18, Krillin, and Roshi stood there, "We should go after him!"

Roshi stopped Krillin, "No, we're no match for him."

18 grabbed Krillin's hand, "Let's go."

Roshi chuckled and walked away.

 **-Gohan and U6 VS Pride Troopers-**

Hit used Timeskip and broke out of Voun's hold, before punching him in the face and launching him into ruble. Coccote trapped him in a sphere, giving her and Kunshee cover to retreat. Hit looked around, "They got away."

Gohan and Kahersal were throwing punches at each other. Gohan charged a Kamehameha at Kahersal, but the general dodged and threw a large Ki sphere at him, "Justice Bomber!"

Gohan blocked the attack with his arms, but when he recovered he saw that Kahersal disappeared.

Kettol walked over to Kale and was about to fire her off the arena, but Caulifla kicked him to the side of the face into some of the rubble. Kale saw Caulifla and looked shocked, "Sis!"

Caulifla smirked, "I wouldn't just abandon you to this guy."

Kale looked at her with a sad look, "I'm sorry."

Caulifla 'hmm'ed, "For what?"

"I doubted you and thought after this you would just throw me aside."

After a moment of silence, Caulifla started laughing hysterically, "Get rid of you? Get real! You're my protege and I wouldn't have anyone else!"

Kale started shedding tear, "Caulif-"

Kettol emerged from the rubble with an enormous ball of Ki above his head, "I'll knock you both off this arena!"

Kettol threw the sphere at the two Saiyans, "Justice Raging Sphere!"

Caulifla extended her hands out and caught the sphere, but was being pushed back. She turned to Kale with an angry look, "Kale, get out of here!"

Kale looked at her with worry, "But Sis!"

"Just go! Win this! Show them the power of my protege!'

Kale was gritting her teeth, "No."

Caulifla looked at her with a stumped look, but Kale stood up and spoke, "I am not turning my back on someone close to me(Starts to flash green) _EVER AGAIN!"_

Kale transformed, but this time her size increase was significantly less. Only making her grow a couple of inches in height. Kale placed her hands on the sphere and it started to push back. Kettol started to panic, "Justice Stream Beam!"

Kettol fired a purple beam into the sphere and it started to push back towards Kale and Caulifla. Caulifla turned to Kale with a smile, "Kale. If we combined our power, nothing in the universes could ever beat us!"

Kale returned the smile, "Right!"

Caulifla charged red energy into both her hands, "Mega Crushing-"

Kale threw an Ki sphere and her hand started to surround itself with energy, "Planet-"

"Canon/Crusher!" They screamed before Caulifla fired a large beam and Kale extended her hand, causing the sphere to grow larger.

Caulifla's beam collided with Kale's sphere and the two started to push back Kettle's attack, "What?!"

Caulifla and Kale's attack destroyed Kettles and blasted Kettol skyhigh and off the arena. Kettol was teleported to the benches next to Tupper, unconscious and with bruises and burns all over him, "Kettol of U11 has been eliminated!"

F. Zeno tapped Kettle's picture, "Bleep!"

Belmond started to look concern, "Damn, we lost three fighters."

Khai, in contrast, remained indifferent, "We still have seven and two of them are Toppo and Jiren. This changes nothing."

Caulifla was laughing and punched Kale's shoulder, "Way to go Kale! We sent that justice loser packing!"

Kale started blushing and chuckled, "I-it was nothing Sis."

"Oh no! Don't give me that kind of crap! You rocked it! You said 'No.' and then you just ran up next to me, got this new form, and blew that bastard clean off the ring!"

Caulifla continued laughing proudly, while Kale smiled. Gohan appeared and saw the two, "Looks like I didn't need to be here after all." 'They'd wipe the floor with me if I fought them now. I should just go find the others.'

Gohan jumped away and saw Goku, "Dad!"

Goku turned to him with a smile, "Yo, Gohan!"

Gohan looked around, "Where's Vegeta?"

"He just ran off."

Gohan's face tightened, "We should find the others."

 **-Paparoni and Preecho-**

Paparoni was holding his staff up and facing it around the arena, while Preecho yawned, "This is dull. We should be fighting."

"Patience, Preecho, we need to advance our strategy if we are to survive."

Paparoni's staff started to glow and he smiled, "For now, me and my unit will remain on defensive. You may do as you wish."

"Finally." Preecho said before gliding down.

Paparoni started to frown, "We have to survive this."

 **-Toppo-**

Toppo was searching for Goku and Vegeta and was making no progress, "Forget it. It would be a waste of energy to continue this pursuit."

Toppo turned and saw Brianne, Sanka, and Su standing there, 'What are those three up to?"

 _With the Pride Troopers attack, repealed the teams of U6 and 7 attempt to regroup._

Piccolo was continuing to throw punches at Pirinia and Saonel tagged in with a Ki blade.

 _Thirty-five minutes of the tournament remain._

Obuni and Rubalt walked into a bit of debris for cover.

 _Which fighters will be the next to fall?_

Frost was holding his hands out and a energy started to twirl, but stopped after a few seconds.

 _What other developments will occur?_

Paparoni and the Triad Unit started to gather in an enclosed area.

 _Find out, next time!_

Time Left: Thirty Five Minutes.

Fighters Left: Fifty Five.

U2: Brianne, Sanka, Su, Zirloin, Rabanra, Zarubuto, Jimeze, Vikal(1).

Eliminated: Prum and Harirama.

U3: Maji Kayo, Viara(1), Preecho, Koitsukai(1), Bollerator, Panchia, Paparoni, Katopesla.

Eliminated: Nigrisshi and Narirama.

U4: Ganos(1), Caway, Darkori, Gammarus, Damon, Shosha, Monna.

Eliminated: Majora, Shosha, and Nink.

U6: Hit, Cabba, Caulifla (2), Kale(3), Saonel, Pirinia(1), Magetta(1), Frost.

Eliminated: Botamo and Rota.

U7: Goku(1), Vegeta(2), Gohan(1), Piccolo, Krillin(1), 18(1), 17(1), Frieza, Roshi.

Eliminated: Tien (5)

U9:Bergamo(1), Basil(1), Lavender, Hop, Sorrell, Chapil.

Eliminated: Roselle, Oregano, Hyssop, and Comfrey.

U10: Obuni(1) and Rubalt

Eliminated: Murichim, Lilibeu, Jirasen, Mechiopu, Napapa, Nircor, Jium, and Murisam.

U11: Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Kahersal, Coccote, Kunshee, and Voun.

Eliminated: Zoiray, Tupper, and Kettol

 **(DBS Preview Music plays)**

 _Greetings Mortals. I am Peru!_

Kakunsa and Hop were slashing at each other with their claws

 _U2's beautiful fighters have finally decided to reveal themselves!  
_

Rozie was launching an armies worth of Ki blast at Sorrel.

 _But there are some that believe they can defeat U2's beauty!  
_

Ribrianne was standing proudly with a smile

 _Next time on Dragon Ball UA, Introduction Of Love!  
_

Vegeta and Zirloin were staring each other down.

 _Missing it would be hideous!_

 **Decided to keep the chart, even threw in some new stuff with time and how many warriors in total are left.**

 **I am so going to enjoy writing that…U that's how you do these smiley faces, right?**

 **I don't have much to say….`n` sad face…..**

 **Feedback is welcomed and stay healthy!**


	6. Introduction of Love!

**Hey everybody! Didn't expect this chapter so soon, did ya? Today the Maidens and Knights of U2 will start to make their mark! I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. However, that may be due to the fact that I really like U2. Why do so many hate them? They're LOVE-able! Hahahaha! Oh man, I love a good joke. I hope I MAID this to a good level. HA! Let's just start!**

Amongst the chaos of the tournament, Brianne, Sanka, and Su were walking around the arena. Brianne smiled and turned to her teammates, "My fellow Maidens, it is time for us to take center stage of the tournament!"

Su smiled, "Alright, let's do it!"

Sanka started to smirk, "It's time for love to ravage the fighters."

Brianne saw the tallest rock and pointed to it, "There!"

The three jumped up to the rock and Brianne yelled out, "Warriors, attention!"

Everyone's attention was turned to the girls. Katopesla and Dyspo stopped fighting, "What is this interruption?!"

In the stands, Peru started to jump excitedly, "It's time!"

Helles stood up, placed her right arm over her heart, and reached out, "It is time for beautiful flowers to grace the battlefield!"

Both Zenos looked in curiosity, "What's going on?!"

The Grand Priest ascended next to them, "U2 has a habit of presenting themselves...too openly."

Brianne smiled, "I am Brianne De Chateau, the Maiden of Power from U2!"

Sanka winked and tilted her leg back, "Sanka Ku, the Maiden of Strength from U2!"

Su held her arms out, "Su Roas, the Maiden of Skill from U2!"

Warriors from all over gathered around. Goku looked excited, "Are they gonna release their power?"

Zirloin jumped down, "Yes. It is time for U2 to release it's love all over the fighters."

Jimeze I.T. into the area, "It is time for the power of love to reveal itself!"

Rabanra and Zarubuto flipped next to their comrades, "It is time for the shining light of love to shine!"

Vikal landed in front of them, "It is time for love to claim victory!"

Brianne turned and raised her hands to the sky, "Let it bloom! Let it shine! The song of love and victory!"

The Knights started to follow their leader's footsteps, "Let it bloom! Let it shine! The song of love and victory!"

Brianne held her hands out, "Now, it is time for us to transform!"

Su and Sanka smiled brighter, "Yes!"

Brianne's body started to glow pink, "Bri-Bri-Bri-Brianne!"

Sanka's body started to glow blue, "San-San-San-Sankaku!"

Su's body started to glow yellow, "Su-su-su-Suron!"

They were enveloped by a bright light and everyone watching was in awe. Then, a variety of blast shot the Maidens and caused an explosion. Peru was twitching, while Helles looked angry, "How vulgar! Who dares!"

Hop, Sorrel, Viara, Ganos, Hit, 17, and Frieza all jumped out. Goku turned to 17 and Frieza, "Did you guys fire those beams?"

17 turned to Goku, "They were wide open."

Hit was indifferent, "My job is to eliminate the fighters."

Hop smiled, "They were easy prey."

Sorrel smirked, "They were pretty dumb to just stand there."

Viara didn't emote, mostly because he couldn't, "I just saw a target and went for it."

Ganos sneered, "We're here to win."

Brianne, Su, and Sanka used their auras to blow away the dust, "Every part of the rituatual has meaning! How could you interrupt it?!"

"I know that feeling!" Toppo said, before running in front of U2, "To allow a warrior to assume a pose is justice! That was disrespectful, you swines!"

Goku yelled out, "Let them transform!"

Brianne looked at both Goku and Toppo with a smile, "Thank you both for understanding, but don't think we'll go easy on you!"

Goku smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Toppo put his arms into a V position, "Transform to your heart's content!"

The two ran back to where they were before and Brianne raised her hand in the air, "Let's transform for real this time!"

The three glowed brightly and resumed their transformation.

Brianne's arms grew larger and turned green with yellow gloves, her legs turned wider and pink socking took place of her black ones. Her torso became larger and her head was now covered in a pink hood with an antenna and her face was now wider and green, "Sending love and happiness to all. The strength of love, Ribrianne!"

Sanka's skin turned blue and her eyes were now red. Her face was covered by a blue mask and her hair grew long and became blue. Her blue dress became a blue skin tight jumpsuit with green cloth on it, in addition to green gloves and boots. Lastly, her teeth became sharper and grew a tail, "Hunting down those with no love in their heart. The roar of love, Kakunsa!"

Su's glasses turned into visors over red eyes and her skin became green. Her cloths were turned into a yellow and purple dress with a purple hoodie. Her hands were now covered in white gloves and boots, "Striking down the strong with skill. The strike of love, Rozie!"

The three back flipped and, somewhat, dabbed, "Together we are, The Magical Maiden Squadron!"

Krillin was watching and looked disappointed, "They looked better before."

18 glared at her husband, shutting him up. The three started to charge their aura's. Ribrianne's pink, Kakunsa's blue, and Rozie's yellow, "Love's Mighty Storm!"

They all produced a heart in the color of their auras and they merged into a large pink heart that ascended into the sky. Ribrianne jumped up and started to rapidly punch the heart, producing an immense number of hearts down onto the arena. The attack caused a pink mist to consume the arena and reach the stands. Beerus whiffed it, "It smells nice."

Toppo was blushing and staring at Ribrianne, 'She has such a justice shaped body. He he he.'

Belmond saw that Toppo was staring at Ribrianne and looked weirded out, "Toppo, dodge the attack!"

Toppo dodged and jumped back.

Frieza was waving his hand in front of his face, "What a repulsive odor."

17 raised a shield to protect himself, much to Goku's confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Remembering I'm a married man."

Roshi breathed it in and smiled, "My training with Puar payed off!"

Goku was pushed back by one of the explosions.

 **-Obuni and Rubalt-**

In the cave, Obuni and Rubalt tried to not breath in the air, "I am a married man. I am a married man."

 **-Kale and Caulifla-**

Caulifla and Kale were running around the arena, "Ha! It'll take more than some wind to get us, right Kale?"

Kale was staring at Caulifla, "Y-yes Sis!"

Jiren started to advance towards Ribrianne, knocking a heart out of the way in the process, and charged an energy beam from his hand. Much to Ribrianne's horror, 'If he knocks me out-'

Fortunately for the Maiden, a blue beam destroyed the heart. Ribrianne looked down to see it was Vegeta in SS2, "Is that really the best you have U2? Don't tell me that's the best you can give after making us wait so long."

Zirloin appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to back up, "It is not, Saiyan."

The other U2 fighters appeared with the dropped mist and appeared ready for combat, while Kakunsa and Rozie were standing on the large rock. Ribrianne landed and stood proudly, "Warriors of love, show these universes love's might!"

Ribrianne dashed over to Toppo and started to throw punches, "It is time for our universes to know which is truly better than the other!

Rabanra and Zarubuto appeared behind 17 and started to throw punches at the android, "You helped interrupt the Maiden's transformation. You will pay!"

Kakunsa started to blitz around and saw Hop, "Prepare to be prey to Kakunsa!"

Hop's face turned psychotic. "If anyone is going to be prey, it's you!"

The two cats started to swing their claws at each other. Hop raised her claw up, "I'll tear that pretty face of yours off!"

Kakunsa smirked, "I would like to see you try, prey!"

Kakunsa clawed at the side of Hop's stomach and blitzed towards a rock. Kakunsa used the footing to dash at and slash at Hop at multiple angles at a fast pace. Hop's claws glowed, "Claw Mayhem!"

Hop started to slash around and energy slashes started to surround her. Kakunsa was scratched in the back, causing her flip, "Impressive attack, but to my durability it is nothing."

Hop's nails extended, "Slicer Nail Extension!"

Hop was starting to land energy slashes on Kaunsa, causing her to raise her arms up. However, it was having little effect, "Why won't you fall?!"

Back in the stands, Helles was smiling, "Beast Warriors have intense durability. Such weak attacks are useless to Kakunsa!"

Peru was watching with enthusiasm, "Our proud U2 perseveres with love, muscle, skill, and power!"

Helles turned to another part of the arena, "Rozie is another example of U2's prowess."

Rozie started to throw Pray Mantis style martial art jabs at Sorrel. It was noticeable that her punches were getting faster as she continued, "Rozie's power is the Yachina Fist, where her power and speed increase the more she fights."

Rozie continued to throw jabs and started to hit Sorrel at certain parts of the body, including her forehead, the center of her arms, and her chest. Rozie curled her hand into a fist and it started to vibrate, "Yachina Punch!"

The punch sent Sorrel flying, but she managed to recover, landed on her feet, and started panting, "Still here, still on the arena."

She looked at Rozie with exhaustion, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Rozie stared off into another direction.

 **-Twelve Years Ago-**

A young Su, who was wearing her too big for her overcoat, was watching TV. On it, a man with a leather jacket and brown hair rapidly punching a man, **( I can't type Japanese very well, so I'm just gonna use italics.)** "You are already dead."

The man looked shocked, "Nani?!"

The man blew up and a blue haired man with a blue tuxedo walked in, "Su, darling, what are you watching?"

Su giggled and smiled, "Kenshiro-kun. He's my boyfriend."

"Why do I let you watch these?"

 **-Present-**

"I learned it on my own." Rozie said quickly.

Sorrel smirked, "Did ya now?"

Rozie blushed and looked away, then started to punch rapidly and firing Ki blasts, "Yachina Barrage!"

Sorrel started to run away comically.

 **-Jimeze VS Ganos-**

Jimeze was teleporting around Ganos and firing an occasional beam at him, "Our battle from before had not reached a valid conclusion!"

"Technically, it did. You just fell back."

Jimeze glowed slightly, "Instant Barrage!"

Ganos was surprised that Jimeze disappeared, but was immediately pelted with energy blasts from all different angles. Ganos formed green energy blades on his arms, "Grand Adora!"

Ganos started to throw multiple energy slashes in different directions. It was now energy blast and slashes striking each other, until one of the energy slashes hit Jimeze and pushed him back. Ganos charged green energy around his fist and punched Jimeze into a nearby rock.

 **-Zirloin VS Vegeta-**

Vegeta and Zirloin were throwing punches at each other. Vegeta jumped back and started to fire Ki blasts at the Titan, but Zirloin simply rose some of the arena up and blocked the attack, "Tell me that is not the best you can do, Saiyan."

Vegeta put his hands into a Galick Gun and fired it at Zirloin, but Zirloin punched the attack and caused an explosion. Vegeta remained on guard and Zirloin emerged from the explosion, no worse for wear than before. Vegeta turned SSB and laughed, "Finally, a real challenge!"

Vegeta dashed towards Zirloin and begun throwing punches at him with intense speed. Zirloin was blocking them with difficulty. Zirloin rose some of the arena around Vegeta's arms and punched him in the stomach. Vegeta kicked Zirloin in the stomach and broke out of the bonds with his aura exploding. Zirloin kept a stern face, "This is a much greater challenge than I thought."

Vegeta and Zirloin were staring each other and started to wait for the other to make a move.

 **-Vikal VS Viara-**

Vikal was flying around Viara while firing purple beams from her eyes. Viara was mostly unaffected by this and started to fire large red beams from his hands. Vikal dodged the beams, kicked a rock to go high into the air with speed, started to glow purple, and held her wings out, "Black Winged Hail!"

Purple energy feathers shot out from her wings and hit Viara, who rose his arms up. The flurry of explosions from the attack covered Viara and Vikal started to descend. Viara dashed out and punched Vikal clean in the stomach, causing her to go flying into a rock. Vikal emerged from the rubble with bruises all over her. Viara jumped up and crashed down, causing Vikal to go flying off the arena. Fortunately for her, Jimeze used I.T. to catch her and teleport back onto the stage, "You will not knock off my fellow knight!"

Vikal flew off and Jimeze I.T. away from Viara.

 **-Rabanra and Zarubuto VS 17-**

Rabanra and Zarubuto were throwing punches at 17, who was dodging them with ease. Rabanra jumped back and charged green energy into his forehead, "Neon Beam!"

Rabanra shot a large green beam towards 17, who summoned a barrier around him. Zarubuto put his arms into an X position, "Tachyon Negation!"

A yellow X appeared on 17's chest and the barrier dropped. Rabanra's beam hit 17 directly, causing his clothes to be damaged. Zarubuto and Rabanra dashed towards a rock and surrounded themselves with their auras, Rabanra's green and Zarubuto's yellow, then dashed towards him, "Neon/Tachyon-"

"-Dash!" They both spirlied around each other, hit 17 directly, and started pushing 17 towards the edge of the arena.

Helles and Peru smilled, "U7 will lose their second fighter!"

"This is U2's power! Victory through love and cooperation!"

The X on 17 disappeared and he summoned a barrier between Rabanra and Zarubuto, breaking their attack and causing 17 to slide near the edge. 17 looked at them both with a serious expression, "Time to get serious."

17 dashed towards Rabanra, who was just standing up, and punched him clean in the stomach, started to blitz attack him, causing him to spin, and kick him hard enough to send him flying off the arena. Jimeze turned to the fight, "I'm coming-"

Jimeze was hit by Chapil's tail and Rabanra landed on Peru. Helles turned to them both with a concerned look, "Rabanra!"

Harirama laughed, "The bookworm's the first off!"

Prum turned to Harirama with a confused look, "But we're the first off."

Harirama looked at his partner, "Don't ruin this."

The Grand Priest ascended, "Rabanra of U2 has been eliminated!"

"Bye!" P. Zeno said while clicking Rabanra's picture.

Zarubuto looked with a look of shock, "I will not let you eliminate me! Tachyon Flare!"

Zarubuto suddenly flashed brightly, blinding 17, "Tachyon Flight!"

Zarubuto took off into the air, but 17 recovered from the flare, 'He's a nuisance. I should deal with him now.'

 **-Ribrianne VS Toppo-**

Toppo was firing Justice Flash at Ribrianne, who was dodging them with cheerleader style flips. Ribrianne jump flipped onto a rock and jumped higher into the air, "Embrace my love!"

She started to move around in a heart shape and held her hands in a heart position, "Pretty-"

"-Cannon!" She yelled out before firing a massive heart shape blast at Toppo, causing a massive explosion and pushed Toppo into a large rock.

Toppo jumped up onto another rock and charged red energy into both his hands, "Impressive, but the justice I wield hold more than that. Justice Bomb Barrage!"

Toppo started to form more energy spheres around him and threw them down towards Ribrianne, but she started to spin into a ball shape, "Maiden's Charge!"

Ribrianne kept rolling and dodged the sphere, before hitting Toppo directly and knocking him back. Ribrianne landed on the rock Toppo was on, "Even justice doesn't hold up to love!"

Toppo recovered and charge energy through himself, "Let's see."

Toppo charged another red sphere in his hands, "Justice's World Ender!"

A large red beam fired from the sphere and caused Ribrianne charged another Pretty Cannon. The two attacks collided and Toppo's beam overpowered Ribrianne's and Ribrianne pushed off the rock and crashed on the ground. Toppo leapt down and flexed, "I believe that shows that justice can overcome anything."

Ribriane stood back up and smiled, "Impressive, but it will take so much more to defeat me!"

Back in the stands, Khai looked impressed, "How did she endure one of Toppo's strongest attacks so easily?"

Peru turned to him with a smile, "Ribrianne has exceptional durability. She can endure even the worse attacks one could throw at her."

Champa heard this and laughed, "So the old lady can use her fat to take a hit!"

Helles gritted her teeth and turned to him, "How dare you insult one of my most beautiful fighters!"

Ribrianne heard this and turned to him, "Excuse me?! I'm nineteen and this is suppressed muscle!"

Champa went wide eyed, "Suppressed muscle?"

Vados face palmed and sighed, "Whenever a beings muscle mass is more spread out. This gives the allusion of fat, but couldn't be more different."

Champa looked down, "Oh."

Beerus laughed and joined the conversation, "Even if it wasn't, you wouldn't have any room to talk."

Champa gritted his teeth and tugged on his ears, then sat down. Both Zenos laughed, "Champa's fat!"

Champa slouched, "Why?"

Vados laughed, "What goes around comes around, Milord."

 **-Kakunsa VS Hop-**

Kakunsa was still blitz attacking Hop, but Hop slashed upward and Kakunsa was forced stop to block it. Hop grew a sadistic smile, "Now you're mine!"

Hop started to slash at Kakunsa rapidly. Kakunsa jumped to the right, getting slashed at the side in the process. Kakunsa grabbed Hop by her head, slammed her into a rock, and ran towards the edge, dragging Hop on the rock. Kakunsa threw Hop towards the edge of the arena, but Hop placed her claws into the ground and slowed down to where she didn't get sent off. Hop's hands became larger with red energy and her claws grew larger, "Blood Huntress!"

Hop swung her right claw towards Kaunsa, causing an energy slash that provoked bleeding on her right side. Kakunsa felt this and widened her eyes, 'She can damage me now?!'

Hop launched energy slashes at Kakunsa, who jumped up and dodged them without get hit. However, the slashes started to follow her, 'Damnit! I need to clear some distance!'

Hop climbed up a rock and jumped up into the air. Hop fell down towards Kakunsa, "You're mine, prey!"

Hop was about to slash Kakunsa, but Vikal swooped up and grabbed Kakunsa by the shoulders. Hop raised her arms up and the energy slashes hit her, causing her to fall to the arena and her energy claws to dissipate. Sidra widened his eyes, "Hop!"

Kakunsa turned to Vikal and smiled, "Thank you, Vikal."

Vikal returned the smile, "No matter what happens, I will always be there to help you."

Suddenly, a pink background with roses appeared as Kakunsa purred and rubbed her head against Vikal, "Oh Vikal!"

Vikal moved her arms around Kakunsa's waist, "Kakunsa."

Helles and Peru were gripping their hands together with teary eyes. Peru spouted, "What a beautiful display!"

"This is the face of U2, cooperation through love!"

Beerus turned to them with an irritated look, "Enough of the love already!"

Roh yelled out, "Doesn't matter what you use! Hop can finish them both!"

Vikal let go of Kakunsa and flew off. Kakunsa kicked a rock and dashed towards Hop, "Now to finish you!"

Hop dashed towards Kakunsa, "Try me, prey!"

The two started to slash at each other. Kakunsa landed a downward slash on Hop, then back flipped to a rock behind her, "You are finished! Love's Gracing Pounce!"

Kakunsa was surrounded by her blue aura and lept towards Hop, who was in too much pain to dodge. Kakunsa pushed her hands out and her aura turned into a beam that pushed Hop off the arena. Hop was teleported next to Sidra with burns all over her. Roh started screaming, "We lost Hop?!"

The Grand Priest flew over to them, "Hop of U9 has been eliminated!"

"Meow!" P. Zeno called before pressing Hop's picture.

Kakunsa ran off to find someone else.

 **-Goku-**

Goku charged his Ki out of some rubble and had an upset face, "Aw, I missed it."

Goku saw that Jimeze was punching Chapil, but to no avail, "Looks like a pretty boring one. Let's see…"

Goku saw Ribrianne and Toppo punching each other, "Bingo!"

Goku put his index and middle finger on his forehead and I. between them, "Yo!"

Ribrianne and Toppo looked at Goku with Toppo's being annoyance and Ribrianne's shock, 'He can use Instant Transmission?!'

Toppo waved his arm in dismissal, "Do not interfere with out battle Son Goku!"

Ribrianne nodded in agreement, "It is hideous to interrupt a battle!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Aw, but I thought we could all go at it together."

Ribrianne shook her head, "This ruined the moment."

Ribrianne jumped away and Toppo slapped Goku on the head, "You frightened the young lady off!"

"What did I do?!"

 **-Rozie VS Sorrel-**

Rozie kept firing blast at Sorrel who saw a rock and jumped onto it, "Rabbit's Foot!"

Sorrel's leg glowed white and she jumped towards Rozie, kicking her in the face and sending her flying into a rock. Rozie was in a crater and didn't fall down. Sorrel's fist started to glow white, "Rabbit's Speedy Punch!"

Sorrel dashed towards Rozie and punched her in the stomach. Rozie coughed as Sorrel landed on the ground. Rozie got out of the crater and kicked the rock, then kicked Sorrel in the face. Rozie started to fire blast around Sorrel, "Yachina Cage!"

The blast started to move towards Sorrel, but the rabbit girl jumped into the air to avoid the attack and the explosion pushed her higher. Rozie rose her right leg up and started to spin on her left foot. Rozie kept moving faster and faster, until she practically became a yellow top, "Grand Yachina Kick!"

Rozie kicked a large Ki blast towards Sorrel, who didn't have a way to dodge it and was hit directly. A large explosion occurred and Sorrel was sent flying off the arena, then she landed on Roh. Sidra looked with horror, "We only have four fighters left!"

The Grand Priest glanced towards them, "Sorrel of U9 has been eliminated!"

"Hop pity!" F. Zeno said, before pressing on Sorrel's picture.

 **-17 VS Zarubuto-**

17 was jumping on the rocks and catching up with the flying Zarubuto, who gritted his teeth in frustration, "Persistent! Tachyon Lightning!"

Zarubuto started to emit yellow lightning, but 17 simply summoned another barrier to bounce it off, "Tachyon Negetation-"

17 dropped the barrier, jumped off the rock he was standing on, kneed Zarubuto in the stomach, and kicked him towards the edge. Zarubuto recovered and stopped himself, "I can't allow myself to be defeated. Tachyon Multiplication!"

Zarubuto glowed bright yellow and five Zarubutos appeared, but the real one felt intense pain and kneeled down, "This technique takes a massive toll, but it will be worth it when you're eliminated."

17 eyed them, "They're all real."

Zarubuto laughed, "Of course, us Tuffles pride ourselves with our ingenuity."

17 didn't change his demeanor, "Tuffle?"

"We are a proud race of scientist. If it weren't for my life's research, I would not wield the power of Tachyon Energy. Now my duplicates, Tachyon Burst Cannon!"

The Zarubutos put their hands together in a tight grip, opened them, and fired large yellow beams from them. 17 placed both his hands to the sides and they started to emit green lightning, "Super Electric Strike!"

He swung his arms to the side and launched a green slash of energy at the blast. The attacks collided and struggled to overpower the other. However, 17's SES pushed the beams back and pushed all the Zarubutos off the stage, causing the clones to dissipate and Zarubuto to crash on the bench. Peru looked shocked, "We're down two knights already!"

The Grand Priest looked them over, "Zarubuto of U2 has been eliminated!"

P. Zeno pressed his picture, "Bye!"

17 dusted his hands off and started to make his way back to the fighting.

 **-Jimeze VS Chapil-**

Jimeze kept firing Ki blast at the metallic dragon, but nothing was having effect. Chapil laughed and fired a fireball at the Yardrat, causing an explosion and Jimeze was pushed into a rock with burn marks. Chapil stood over him, "You're done for, runt!"

Ribrianne punched Chapil in the face and Rozie grabbed Jimeze, "Loving Heal!"

A pink light consumed Jimeze and his wounds were healed. Ribrianne pointed away, "Take Jimeze out of here!"

Rozie grabbed Jimeze and jumped away. Chapil chuckled, "You don't stand a chance against the Iron Brawler."

Ribrianne pointed at him, "No matter the strength of my enemy, love will always triumph!"

 _Though U2 has started to make it's move, it came with the price of two of it's warriors._

Frieza walked around and saw Obuni and Rubalt in a cave. A grin appeared on his face.

 _With thirty two minutes left, the tournament starts to heat up more._

Monna runs around with a smirk and sees Cabba.

 _What will happen?_

Piccolo was struggling against Pirina and fired a Ki blast on his chest.

 _Find out, next time!_

Maji Kayo gazed at Son Goku with curiosity.

Time Left: Thirty Two Minutes.

Fighters Left: Fifty One.

U2: Brianne, Sanka(1), Su(1), Zirloin, Jimeze, Vikal(1).

Eliminated: Prum, Harirama, Zarubuto, and Rabanra

U3: Maji Kayo, Viara(1), Preecho, Koitsukai(1), Bollerator, Panchia, Paparoni, and Katopesla.

Eliminated: Nigrisshi and Narirama.

U4: Ganos(1), Caway, Darkori, Gamasarus, Damon, Monna, and Shantza.

Eliminated: Majora, Shosha, and Nink.

U6: Hit, Cabba, Caulifla (2), Kale(3), Saonel, Pirinia(1), Magetta(1), and Frost.

Eliminated: Botamo and Rota.

U7: Goku(1), Vegeta(2), Gohan(1), Piccolo, Krillin(1), 18(1), 17(3), Frieza, Roshi.

Eliminated: Tien (5)

U9:Bergamo(1), Basil(1), Lavender, Chapil.

Eliminated: Roselle, Oregano, Hyssop, Hop, Sorrell, and Comfrey.

U10: Obuni(1) and Rubalt

Eliminated: Murichim, Lilibeu, Jirasen, Mechiopu, Napapa, Nircor, Jium, and Murisam.

U11: Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Kahersal, Coccote, Kunshee, and Voun.

Eliminated: Zoiray, Tupper, and Kettol

 **(DBS Preview Music Plays)**

Frost and Rubalt were trading blows.

 _Greeting Mortals, I am Gowasu, Supreme Kai of U10._

Monna grew large and pushed Cabba into a rock.

 _The dreadful Frost Demons, Frieza and Frost, have located our final two warriors._

Frieza was firing Death Beams at Obuni.

 _Though our warriors may be outmatched, I cling to hope they will prevail!_

Goku was punching Maji Kayo with no effect.

 _Next time on Dragon Ball Super,_

Frieza was surrounded by a golden aura.

 _The Emperors Of Evil Strike!_

Obuni punched both Frieza and Frost.

 _To miss it would be the equivalent of making a Godtube reaction video!_

 **And that's that!**

 **I hope that this made a HELLES of an impact on ya. I will not APOLOgize! HA! Get it? Because Apolo is a god, The God Of The Sun to be more specific, and-Oh forget it.**

 **I suppose that I should make things interesting here and talk about why this chapter was made so early.**

 **Aside from personal enjoyment, I have decided to mainly focus on working on one story at the time. Granted, I was working on RWBYPC while writing this, but most of my focus was on this. I wanted to experiment with results here.**

 **So, Ribrianne, huh? I guess I should talk about my thoughts on her.**

 **I like her. I think her design, even though it wasn't intended to do it, works for what the anime is trying to do. I don't really find her annoying, but I do wish they were more consistent with how strong she was. I also found her absolutely hilarious. I think whether or not you like U2 will come down to whether or not you find them funny.**

 **Seriously though, she gave this arc some much needed comedy in my opinion. I was like 'Dude, you're not Game of Thrones. You're friggin Dragon Ball. Get a sense of humor!'**

 **I'm not going to pretend that I don't think her...Uh, excessiveness is a huge factor to people hating her. The most common hate comment I see about her is 'Why the **** did they not eliminate this fat **** yet!'**

 **Then there is her screen time. Did she really have that much screen time? Looking back, she didn't appear that much. I actually liked that they gave someone other than U7,U6, and U11 some focus.**

 **I know I might be fanboying a bit here, but I really just don't see what everyone else does.**

 **The main thing I can say I dislike about her was her second transformation. It was just so bland, off putting, and just felt lazy.**

 **I don't know what will be next, but I hope people enjoy it.**

 **As always, feedback is welcomed! (Forms trapeze because I can and swings off.)**


	7. The Frost Demons Strike!

**Hey yo! Are you ready for another chapter of the Tournament of Power?! You're not?...Well, here it is anyway! Today Frieza and Frost will be taking on Rubalt and Obuni. The Frost Demons versus the head macho de hunk-os of U10. I know it's a little predictable to have Obuni and Rubalt be the last ones for U10, but I have cool stuff planned. Enjoy this!**

A series of explosions was happening and the Zenos were watching with awe, "So fun!"

The Grand Priest rose up and spoke up, "With U10 down to two fighters and U9 down to four, I believe that our first universe will be eliminated soon."

They both waved their arms into the air, "Yay!"

Frieza was strolling around the arena and saw Frost holding his arms out and a white tornado forming from them, "My, my, fancying a new technique?"

Frost turned to his counterpart with a smile, "Why yes. I'm calling it the Power Containment Wave. I owe your teammate for this."

Frieza chuckled in delight, "Impressive, but consider paying your debt by helping me."

Frost smirked, "And how may I be of assistance?"

"I have located the final two members of U10. If we were to eliminate them, we would have less of a nuisance."

"A promising situation."

"Then, follow me."

Frieza and Frost jumped off.

 **-Piccolo VS Saonel and Pirinia-**

Piccolo landed a kick on Saonel, sending him flying into some rocks. Pirinia inheld, "Sorunga's Breath!"

Pirinia fired a green beam from his mouth and Piccolo was hit directly. He was sliding towards the edge covered in burn, but stopped before he could fall off. Piccolo started to pant heavily, 'They're good. So, this is the power of a U6 Namekian huh? I'll need a diversion.'

Pirinia and Saonel jumped onto rocks and stared Piccolo down. Saonel swung his Ki Blades around and formed seven energy slashes, "Blade Slice Descend!"

The slash attacks descended on Piccolo. Piccolo dodged one by jumping right, two more by front flipping, another one by sliding under it, two more leaning between them, and the last one by barely jumping over it. Saonel gritted his teeth in frustration and jumped down towards Piccolo, "Why won't you just fall off!"

Piccolo grabbed Saonel by the arm and threw him towards the edge. Saonel used his arm to catch the edge of the arena, then energy coursed through it, "Surging Pull!"

Saonel launched himself towards Piccolo, who saw him and moved out of the way. Saonel kicked a rock and dashed towards Piccolo. Piccolo raised his arms up and Saonel punched him. Pirinia charged two large Ki orbs in his hands and brought them together, "Heavy Grenade!"

Pirinia shot a Ki blast that was twice the size of his body straight at Piccolo. Saonel jumped out of the way and Piccolo was able to jump out of the way. Pirinia dashed towards Piccolo and started to throw a series of punches, but Piccolo was able to keep pace. Beerus watched with his teeth gritted, "Damnit! Why won't anyone help him?!"

Shin watched with worry, "The others are too distant to help."

Champa started to laugh hautly, "Go Nameks! Beat him already!"

Piccolo, Pirinia, and Saonel turned to the gods, "Let's just knock this Namek off."

 **-Ribrianne VS Chapil-**

Chapil was firing fireballs at the Maiden, who was rolling towards the metal dragon and extinguishing the fireballs on the way. Ribrianne hit Chapil directly, sending him flying into a rock with a triumph look, "Even your metal body cannot defend yourself from love!"

Chapil looked incredibly angry, "Will you just can it with the love already?! Metal Screech!"

Chapil released a grey energy waves from his mouth, causing Ribrianne to cling to her ears in pain. Chapil stopped the screech and glowed a grey aura, "Metallic Charge!"

Chapil dashed towards Ribrianne, but he only felt pain in his head and backed up. Ribrianne reeled her fist back and it started to glow pink, "Love's Smashing Fist!"

Ribrianne's punch hit Chapil in the chest, causing him to be sent flying through some rocks and landed near the edge. Chapil stood up and his metal skin started to shine brightly, then charged a silver Ki orb from his mouth, "Shining Luster Blaster!"

Chapil fired a large silver beam at Ribrianne, who rose her arms up, and was hit directly by the blast directly, causing a large explosion. Chapil laughed haughty, "Your precious love didn't help you there, did it?!"

Ribrianne jumped out of the explosion and a heart formed below her feet, "Heart Drop Bomb!"

Ribrianne kicked the heart with both her feet, launching her towards a rock and causing the bomb to go flying towards a too slow Chapil. An explosion occurred and Chapil was sent flying off the edge of the arena. Chapil landed on the bench with a blush on his face, "I want to hug everything."

Sidra went wide eyed from hearing this, "How can you think about hugs at a time like this?!"

Roh started to shriek in terror, "We're down to only the Trio De Dangers! Don't you dare lose!"

Down on the arena, Bergamo gritted his teeth, "Damnit! Brothers, we need to really pull our weight here if we're gonna win!"

Basil nodded his head, "Yes, Big Bro!"

Lavender just looked disappointed, "I haven't had the chance to poison anyone."

Bergamo turned to his brother with a snare, "Keep waiting! We can't lose this!"

Back in the stands, Helles was applauding, "With that, all three of my Maidens have successfully knocked off a fighter."

Peru shared Helles's applause, "And all three of them were members of U9 at that!"

Roh gritted his teeth. "You've lost four of your Knights!"

Harirama looked insulted, "Don't affiliate us with them!"

 **-Katopesla VS Dyspo-**

Dyspo was blitzing around Katopesla, who was standing there, 'I need to wait for an opening. Perhaps, I should try to perform a sacrifice tactic-'

'No.'

Katoesla grew a perplexed look on his face, 'Lord Ea! How can I hear you in my thoughts?'

'Kai's have the ability to communicate telepathically. Listen, you need abandon this battle.'

Katopela grew a look of shock, 'But this fighter is from U11. If I can eliminate him, U11 will be down four.'

'Don't worry. We'll have our chance to deal with U11 or, better yet, we won't have to at all.'

'Very well.'

Dyspo saw that the cop wasn't moving, 'He must be coming up with a plan.'

Dyspo accelerated towards Katopesla and was about to land a punch, but his arm was caught by Viarra, "Hey! Back off, you tin can!"

Viara held Dysop in a bear hug and turned to Katopesla, "What were you doing?"

Katopesla rose his arms up and waved his hands around, "Forgive me, Viara! Lord Ea was communicating to me a retreat plan, but you already have the Pride Trooper in your clutches!"

Viara sighed, "No matter. Let's drop this guy off."

Dyspo grunted, "Like hell I'll let you!"

Dyspo charged Ki blasts and fired them at Viara's torso, triggering an explosion, however Viara was unaffected, "How?!"

Ea adjusted his glasses, "Viara has been a reigning champion for well over a decade. With his combat prowess and enhanced durability, there is little a hit and run fighter like you can beat him."

Khai retained his composure, 'Toppo.'

 **-Toppo VS Goku?-**

"You need to learn patience and consideration!" Toppo exclaimed while pointing at Goku.

Goku went wide eyed, "C'mon Toppo! I just wanted us all to go at it together!"

"That right there! That right there is what got our universes into this vendetta in the first place!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eagerness for battle and inability to think things through, is what lead to this situation to begin with!"

Goku raised his hands up, "How was I supposed to know Zenny would throw in being erased to make the tournament more exciting?"

Toppo was starting to truly get pissed off, "You need to learn respect! With you attitude, I am surprised your universe hasn't been erased! Also, you proposed the tournament to begin with!"

' _TOPPO!'_

Toppo raised his head up, 'Lord Khai, what do you require?'

'Dyspo is about to be tossed out. I will guide you to him.'

Toppo lowered his head down to Goku, "We will settle this later."

Toppo jumped away and Goku looked confused, "What?"

 **-Frieza and Frost-**

Frieza and Frost were standing overtop of the cave Obuni and Rubalt were in. Frieza smirked, "We're here."

Frost looked down with an analytical look,, "I say we knock them off with an attack to the cave from the side."

Frieza threw Frost a delighted look, "A brilliant plan, my counterpart."

Frieza and Frost started to slide down the side of the cave. In the stands, Gowasu saw the two and thought to Obuni and Rubalt, 'Obuni, Rubalt, get out of the cave!'

In the cave, Obuni and Rubalt didn't reply. They ran out of the cave with haste, as red beams destroyed the cave. Frost saw the two U10 had escaped, "They got out!"

"I can see that!" Frieza replied.

Obuni and Rubalt assumed their combat postures, "Who are you two?"

Frieza did a polite bow, "I am Frieza, Emperor of U7."

Frost followed suit, "And I am Frost, Emperor of U6."

Ruballt grew a smug grin, "Coping your counterpart, huh?"

Frost maintained his professional look, "Nothing wrong with taking a little inspiration."

In the stands, Rumsshi had a terrified look on his face, "Have muscles failed us in the end?!"

Gowasu had a stern look on his face, "No."

Rumsshi and Cus looked at him with confusion, "What?!"

Gowasu looked at Goku and Vegeta, then smiled brightly, "I have seen warriors win with worse odds, therefore I am certain that Obuni and Rubalt can win against these two."

Rumsshi looked at Gowasu in shock, but started to smirk and laughed, "Well said! Obuni, Rubalt, the entirety of U10 rests on you!"

Obuni kept his stern face, "We will succeed!"

Things were silent for a moment, but Frieza started to laugh, "Ho, ho, ho! That's a laugh. You stand against the being that rules U7 and you honestly believe that you can win."

Rubalt tightened his posture, "We're gonna take you both down."

Frost fired a beam of energy at Rubalt's foot, forcing him to jump up and dodge. Frieza started to fire Death Beams at Obuni, who was now surrounded by multi colored versions of himself to dodge the attack, "Oh, quite the technique you boast."

Obuni didn't reply and started to run towards Frieza, before jumping up for a high jump kick. Frieza reached his tail out to wrap around Obuni's foot, but his tail phased through it and Frieza was kicked in the face. Obuni started to throw punches at Frieza and landed a few good blows, much to the Frost Demon's annoyance, "How are none of my attacks making an impact?"

Rumsshi started to laugh, "Obuni's echos allow him to avoid such attacks."

Shin was starting to sweat, "Frieza may have difficulty with this opponent."

Frieza fired red beams from his fingertips, "Death Cage!"

The beams went up, fell around, and started to circle Obuni, "Can't use your echos to avoid this!"

Obuni smiled and the beams started to close in on him. Obuni jumped towards the beams and summoned his echoes, then slide clean past the beams. Obuni ran up to Frieza before he could react and start to punch him at a rapid pace. Frieza prepared a Death Beam, but Obuni slide under it, "Kick of Echoes!"

Obuni's skin color started to switch rapidly and kicked Frieza square in the stomach, sending him flying into a group of rocks. Obuni resumed a defensive stance, "What happened to all of your vigor.

Frost saw this and was about to attack, but Rubalt grabbed his tail and smirked, "Don't tell me you forgot about me."

Rubalt's hands started to glow red and steam started to appear, causing Frost to grit his teeth in pain. Rumsshi started to laugh, "Rubalt's species can manipulate magma and use if for attacks."

Cus giggled, "Guess you could say he's got a 'hot touch'"

Rumsshi and Gowasu gave Cus blank stares. Back on the arena, Frost started to move his tail around, 'I need to break out of this hold.'

Frost fired red beams from his finger in a similar matter to Frieza and pushed Rubalt off of him. Rubalt landed on his feet and placed his hands on the ground, "Magma Wave!"

Rubalt's hands started to glow red and an enormous wave of lava appeared from the ground and started to make it's way towards Frost. The Frost Demon ran towards and up a nearby rock. Frost watched as the magma hit the rock and flowed towards the edge behind him, 'That was close.'

Before he could do anything else, the rock he was standing on started to melt and Frost gritted his teeth, 'I have to stop the flow.'

Frost saw a few more rocks near his level of elevation and shot beams at them, causing them to fall on the lava and stopped the flow. Frost jumped towards Rubalt and start to throw a plethora of punches at the man, before performing a kick that sent him flying into a nearby rock. Obuni turned towards them with a look of concern, "Rubalt!"

Obuni felt intense pain through his shoulder and turned to see Frieza, "Did you really think that I would simply allow you to get away from me?!"

 **-Cabba-**

Cabba was running around the arena, "I should try and find some of the others."

Monna jumped in front of him and looked at him with smirk, "Looks like I just found my first target."

Cabba stared her down, 'I can't underestimate her."

"Hey! My eyes are up here," Monna yelled out while snapping her fingers.

Cabba bolted his eyes up, "S-sorry! I was just-"

"Staring me down?!"

"No! I was searching for weaknesses!" Cabba replied while blushing.

Monna gritted her teeth and her posterior grew, then charged at a shocked Cabba. Cabba jumped out of the way and watched as Monna crashed into some rocks. Monna quickly turned and dashed clean towards Cabba, knocking him towards some rocks. Cabba turned SS, recovered his footing on one of the rocks, and charged an attack similar to Vegeta's Galick Gun, "Galick Cannon!"

Cabba fired a quick blast of energy at Monna, slowing her down. Unfortunately, that was all it succeeded in doing and Cabba was knocked into some rocks. Monna spun around and laughed, "Mess with me, you get your bones broken!"

Cabba emerged from the rubble panting, 'I need to find a way around her size.'

 **-Frieza and Frost VS Obuni and Rubalt-**

Rubalt was panting and glaring at Frost, "You bastard."

Frost started to laugh, "This 'bastard' is about to knock you off the arena."

Rubalt's entire body started to heat up and produce steam, "Magma Tsunami!"

A massive flow of magma erupted towards Frost, forcing him to fire an energy blast to protect himself. The wave of magma pushed Frost towards the edge and Frost was forced to use one of his hands to fire a blast that caused some the arena to rise. Frost jumped onto it, but it was barely higher than the lava. Rumsshi fist pumped, "Go Rubalt! Melt his grounding and send him falling!"

Champa was holding his face in horror, "OH NO!"

Frost smirked and held his hands out his hands, "Power Containment Wave!"

A large white vortex appeared from his hands and made its way towards Rubalt, trapping him in it and he started to swirl around in it. Frost started to laugh, "Thank U7's Master Roshi for me posing this technique!"

In the stands, Tien was crossing his arms, "Without a seal, it's impossible for the technique to do more than just slow them down."

Frost heard this and smiled, "That will not be an issue."

Rubalt started to seem thinner and brighter. Frost tossed his arms up and Rubalt was practically shot out of the wave and clean to the benches, causing him to crash into it. Rumsshi turned with wide eyes, "Impossible!"

Obuni turned to the benches, "Rubalt!"

Frieza swept his tail, knocking Obuni down. The Grand Priest rose his arm, "Rubalt of U10 has been eliminated!"

"Hot!" P. Zeno said before tapping Rubalt's picture.

 **-Goku-**

Goku was running around the arena with a thoughtful look, 'I gotta find someone.'

"Son Goku!" A voice called out.

Goku turned to see it was Maji Kayo, "Hey! You're that guy who attacked Kale."

Maji jumped down, forming a puddle as he hit the ground, and smirked, "I am Maji Kayo of U3. I want to see your godly power first hand."

Goku smiled, "Alright."

Goku turned SSB and got into his stance, "Come at me with all you've got."

Maji's body turned into a large fist and slammed down but Goku dodged and jumped on a rock. Maji's blobby mass blew out sharp tentacles and swung them at Goku. Goku jumped away, but the tentacles followed him. Goku used I.T. to appear next to Maji with a Kamehameha, "HA!"

The beam went through Maji and Maji returned to his humanoid form, "Impressive power, but it will take so much more to defeat me."

Goku turned on the Kaioken, "You're not bad."

Goku ran up to Maji and started to throw punches that Maji moved his mass to avoid the attacks. Goku performed a kick across Maji's chest, but he detached where Goku was about to kick and shifted his mass to prevent the attack from hitting. Maji grabbed Goku's leg, turned his fist into a hammer, slammed it down on Goku's *Power Pole*, and crashed Goku into the ground. Goku power down from SSB and groaned, much to Maji's amusement, "You did somewhat decent."

Maji formed needles where his hands were and cackled, "This is where your role in this story ends."

Goku held his hands to his face, "Solar Flare!"

A bright light blinded Maji, giving Goku an opening to go SSBK and charge a Kamehameha, "HA!"

A much larger beam pushed Maji back. The beam stopped and Goku saw that his entire right shoulder was incinerated by the blast. Maji turned to Goku with a look of anger, "You actually damaged me?!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that, but you didn't give me a lot of options."

Maji regrew his shoulder and turned his arms to multiple arms, "Thousand Arm Punch!"

Maji threw all of his fist at Goku. The attack **(Or attacks for you smarta$$es reading this.)** hit Goku clean in the torso and sent him flying through a group of rocks. Maji jumped towards Goku, but he used I.T. to leave the area. Maji gritted his teeth, "Damnit!"

 **-Piccolo VS Saonel and Pirinia-**

Piccolo was panting and holding his shoulder. Saonel was smirking and waved his energy blade towards Piccolo, but Piccolo was barely able to dodge and fired a beam that pushed him towards the edge. Pirinia stopped him with his arms, "You don't really think that we would let you knock us off, do you?"

Piccolo smirked, "No."

Piccolo reached for his ears and tore them clean off, shocking Saonel and Pirinia, "Is this man crazy?!"

Piccolo took a deep breath and started to whistle. Saonel and Pirinia ran towards him, but started to scream in pain and hold their ears. Saonel cut off his ears, buy his regeneration forced him to regrow them, "What is this noise?!"

In the stands, Whis was observing with interest, "Whistling. To most species, it is harmless tune. But to Namekians, it is the most terrible pain."

Piccolo continued to whistle as kneeled over and started to charge Special Beam Cannons in both his hands. Saonel let go of his ears and charged towards with his Ki blades. Piccolo ducked under him and aimed at Saonel and Pirinia, "Twin Special Beam Cannons!"

Piccolo fired the beams at the two of them, piercing their chest, and sending Saonel flying towards some rocks. Piccolo stopped whistling and turned to Pirinia, "You put up a good fight, but now it's time for you to fall off."

Pirinia grunted and started to glow green, "Dragon Scale Explosion!"

Pirinia was now surrounded by a green orb of energy. Piccolo gritted his teeth, "I can't let him finish charging the attack. Even if I ran, there's no telling how large the explosion will be."

Piccolo kneeled down and started to charge white energy through him. After charging for a moment, the two released their power towards each other. Piccolo's large white blast collided with Pirinia's large green blast. The struggle continued for a moment, causing some of the rocks around them to be destroyed, but Piccolo's attack overpowered Pirinia's and caused an enormous explosion that sent Pirinia flying off the arena. Pirinia was teleported next to Rota with burns all over him, "I failed."

Champa pointed at him with fury, "Damn right, you failed! Better hope your friend there can do better or you don't get the SDBs!"

The Grand Priest rose up, "Pirinia of U6 has been eliminated!"

"Bop!" F. Zeno said, before tapping Pirinia's picture.

Saonel emerged from some of the rubble and saw Piccolo, standing with a destroyed section of the arena behind him, with an angry look, "You knocked off Pirinia!"

Saonel formed two energy blades and started to spin, "I will knock you off next time. Sword Flare!"

Saonel blades swirled around him and caused a bright light to envelop him, blinding Piccolo. When the light died down, Saonel was gone, "That takes care of that"

Piccolo jumped off to find someone else.

 **-Frieza and Frost VS Obuni-**

Obuni was panting with exhaustion and Frieza burst out laughing, "Oh, ho, ho, ho! You should feel flattered that I, Lord Frieza, have decided to allow you be the last one to fall."

Obuni gritted his teeth, "I can't fall."

Obuni held his locket, "Unlike you, Frieza, I fight for something aside from personal enjoyment."

Frieza looked at the locket with a nonchalant look, "Let me guess, family?"

Obuni glared at the Galactic Emperor, "How did you know?"

Frieza grew a sadistic look on his face, "You wouldn't believe how many warriors gave the 'I fight for my family' speech. It was about as common as the whole 'We're done working for you, Frieza' speech. Speaking of which, I remember how the last of such speeches went. On a miserable planet called Vegeta."

Frieza rose his hand in the air and an orange Ki orb started to form, "I believe that I provided some beautiful fireworks that day. Let me end U10 with a similar courtesy. With my Supernova attack."

Obuni glanced in shock as the sphere continued to grow, "I will admit, Obuni of U10, you have earned praise for lasting so long against me. Now, goodbye."

Frieza pointed at Obuni and the Supernova started to descend on Obuni. Obuni formed his echoes and tried to push the orb back, but all he did was simply slow it down. Frost jumped down next to Frieza, "What a skeptical, my partner."

Frieza grew a sly look, "Indeed. With this, U10 is finished."

Gowasu closed his eyes, "This is our fate."

Rumsshi twitched, but nodded, "Yes. We should just accept it."

Cus looked at them both, 'No…'

Obuni closed his eyes, 'It's hopeless. Nothing I can do can stop it. I'm sorry Somraw.'

Obuni saw Somraw and Messi with white behind them, then saw them crumble to dust, "No."

Obuni's echoes started to merge with his body, "I will not let my universe be erased!"

A bright light consumed Obuni and the Supernova was bounced back towards Frieza and Frost, who both held their hands out and managed to push it upward. Both of the Zenos were looking at the scene with starry eyes, "Woah! What's going on?!"

The Grand Priest smiled, "It is like before. Some warriors hold such potential, even they cannot grasp it."

Gowasu was stunned by this, "It's just like what happened with Zamasu. Whenever the situation was so dire, a miracle of intense proportions happened."

Rumsshi started to laugh, "Muscle truly preserved here!"

Cus started to laugh, "Go Obuni!"

Frieza and Frost stared in shock, "Impressive."

Obuni's voice boomed omnipotently, " _Frost Demons, you believed you have won._ "

The light was starting to die down, but was still glowing bright, " _I now bear the burden of U10's existence and in doing so, I have reached new heights._ "

Lightning started to emanate from the light, as it continued to die down, " _This is not just to survive anymore, is it? If you win the Super Dragon Balls, you'll take over all of them, won't you? Your universes, the higher universes, Lord Zeno. Everyone, everything, forced to serve you! But I won't let you do that!"_

The Frost Demon duo mostly watched the spectacle without care, " _Everyone, everything, now rely on me to stop you both! Frost Demons, no, just demons. For the sake of my universe, I, Obuni, will strike you both down!"_

The light finally died down, revealing his new form. His hair was now floating and his body was flashing different colors. Red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and purple. He took a stance of Tiger style Kung Fu, "You'll have to try a lot harder than that."

 **(Play Undertale-Battle Against a True Hero)**

Obuni ran towards Frieza and Frost and threw punches at them so fast, it sent them flying into rocks. Frieza emerged from the rubble with rocks rotating around him, "Oh, ho, ho. I see that's how you want to play it."

Frieza was surrounded by a golden aura, triggering a transformation. His skin was now gold all over his body, except for purple around his mouth, hands, and feet. Frieza chucked, "This is interesting."

Frieza shot Death Beams at Obuni, who dodged them with ease. Obuni's color stopped shifting and six clones of him, one of each color, appeared. Frieza sensed their energy, 'They all possess a similar power.'

The pink and purple clones rushed Frieza and grabbed him by the arms, while the rest of the clones reemerged with Obuni. Obuni started to throw a series of punches at Frieza's abdomen, which possessed enough force to knock Frieza back. The three Obuni's started to advance towards Frieza. Frieza formed two purple energy disk and tossed them at the Obuni clones, but the clones merged with Obuni and the disk missed. Frieza and Obuni started to punch each other with rapid speed. Obuni landed an uppercut that sent Frieza flying, then jumped up and sent a clone beneath him that threw him towards Frieza. Obuni deployed another clone and repeated the process. He did this until he reached Frieza, then emerged with the clones and kicked Frieza towards the ground. Obuni started to dive towards Frieza and separated from his clones again, launching them towards Frieza. The blue clone kicked Frieza on the head, the red one punched Frieza in the stomach, the yellow clone stomped on Frieza's foot and caused him to stumble back, the pink one kicked Frieza in the shoulder, and the purple one landed in front of Frieza and delivered an uppercut. The real Obuni was about to kick Frieza back in the ground, before he reemerged with his clones and kicked Frieza into the ground, causing a massive amount of dust. Obuni stepped down from on top of Frieza, "It would seem that your golden form was mostly just show."

Frieza jumped up and held his arms out, "You did well to damage me in my glorious golden form, but I believe that I should get serious."

Frieza charged his aura with such intensity, that it pushed Obuni back. Frieza dashed towards Obuni and started to throw punches at him. Obuni started to punch back and matched Frieza in speed. In the stands, Gowasu was watching in shock, "Frieza is actually matching Obuni in speed?!"

Whis 'hmmm'ed, "It appears they are both equal in speed and power."

Frieza shot red energy from his fingertips and they started to circle Obuni, "This trick again?"

The beams started to close in on Obuni and he separated from his echoes to speed out of the grid, however Frieza started to smirk, "Exactly what I was hoping for."

Frieza's beams shifted towards the purple Obuni clone and pierced clean through it, causing it to break apart and explode. Obuni grew a look of horror, "How did that happen?!"

Frieza smiled maliciously, "Oh, ho, ho, ho! I knew that your duplicates were legitimately material, so I figured that destroying them would weaken you. Seems I was correct."

Before Obuni could reply, Frieza dashed towards the yellow Obuni and pressed his finger against its forehead, center of its arms, and chest, causing its body to bubble up and explode. Frieza's wicked smile grew, "That was for my foot!"

Obuni merged with the clones, but now couldn't flash purple or yellow, "I won't let it end like this!"

Obuni dashed towards Frieza and started to throw punches of intense speed, but couldn't touch Frieza. Rumsshi was staring in horror, "What's wrong?! Why can't Obuni touch him?!"

Gowasu was looking in sternness, "Obuni's echoes were granting him the increase. Now that two of them are destroyed, He can't keep up with Frieza, who was even with him moments ago."

Cus looked hopeful, "You can do it!"

Rubalt grunted, "Obuni, you got this."

Obuni threw a punch, but Frieza moved to the side and Obuni almost fell over the edge. Fortunately, he gained balance and stopped himself. Obuni tried to perform a sidekick on Frieza, but missed and now Frieza was on the edge. Obuni smirked, "Exactly what I was hoping for."

Obuni's pink echo emerged flipping and was about to kick Frieza, but now was Frieza's turn to smirk, "This was exactly what I was hoping for."

Frieza grabbed the pink echoes foot with his tail and surrounded it with a yellow Ki blas, then kicked it towards Obuni. The pink echo made impact with Obuni, causing a large explosion that sent Obuni flying into a group of rocks, "Ho, ho, ho! It's time for me to finish this."

Obuni emerged from the rubble, holding his shoulder and breathing heavily. Frieza dashed towards Obuni and grabbed him by the throat. Obuni was struggling to get out of the hold, as Frieza punched him in the stomach, "Gah!"

Obuni tightened his fist and it started to glow bright red, blue, green, and purple, however the rest of him stopped glowing, "Fist of the Echoes!"

Obuni's fist made contact with Frieza's stomach, sending a multi colored energy blast that sent Frieza towards the edge of the arena, much to Beerus's horror, "AWWW!"

Frieza pushed hard and stopped himself right on the edge and tried to push it up, but it was too much. Frieza started to get wide eyed, "I won't let a simple thing like this eliminate me!"

Frieza's aura flared like wildfire and he started to push the sphere, "Such a thing….such a thing…. _SUCH A THING WILL NOT KNOCK ME OFF!"_

Frieza tightened his right hand and it started to glow with energy. He took it back, " _ **LAST EMPEROR!**_ _"_

Frieza pushed it forward and shot a large yellow beam. There was a brief struggle, but Frieza's attack pushed it back towards Obuni. Obuni was about to dodge, but was in the leg from his right. He turned to see Frost smiling, "Consider this payment for earlier."

The force of Frieza and Obuni's attack caused a massive explosion that sent Obuni flying clean off the arena. Obuni was teleported next to Rubalt.

 **-(Stop Music)-**

Obuni turned to the ground with a saddened look, "I failed."

Gowasu turned to Obuni with a solemn look, "You performed excellently Obuni."

Rubalt laughed, "Yeah, you're the only one of us that actually managed to eliminate a fighter and the only fighter of U7 that's out now at that."

Lilibeu was starting to tremble, "So this is how it ends, but I never even found a man."

Jirasen reached out to her with a smug smile, but she swatted his hand, "Don't even think about it."

Jium was silent, "I don't wanna die!"

Mechiopu glared at them all angrily, "At least you still have your arms!"

Napapa rolled his eyes, "We could think of something else. Like the fact we're about to be erased."

Murisam was looking at Nicor, who was meditating, "Guess this is it."

Nicor turned to him with a smile, "I suppose it is. It was an honor to be your training partner."

Murichim just had a stern look, "We are ready for this. It's time!"

Rumsshi grunted for a moment, but stopped and closed his eyes, "I suppose that this is our fate."

Cus looked at him sadly, "Lord Rumsshi."

Gowasu gave Cus a camera, "I've been recording this since the tournament started. Keep recording and upload it to my Godtube channel."

The Grand Priest ascended, "Obuni of U10 has been eliminated!"

Both Zenos pressed Obuni's picture, "Echo!"

The Zenos noticed that all of U10's fighter were eliminated, "They're all gone!"

The Grand Priest's face turned stern, "All fighters of U10 has been eliminated!"

All the fighters turned to U10's benches, "Therefore, U10, The Macho Universe, shall now be erased!"

Cus started to shed tears and sniffled, but Rumsshi placed his trunk on her head, "It's alright Cus. You'll be alright."

Cus hugged Rumsshi, "Rumsshi!"

Both Zenos raised their hands to the air, as they started to glow. All of U10 started to glow in a similar light. They all closed their eyes, "Let us accept our fate."

They all vanished in a second, leaving nothing but space. Cus didn't feel Rumsshi's trunk anymore, then kneeled over and started to sob, "Rumsshi…."  
 _ **  
**_A dreadful silence filled the area, not even the sound a single energy blast or punch. Beerus turned to Whis, "Whis, show me what has become of U10."

Whis's staff glowed and showed a place where there was nothing, "It's completely empty. All of it is bye bye."

Frieza smiled wickedly and powered down to base, "I suppose it couldn't be helped. They were too weak to continue."

Frost didn't reply, but was staring at the empty benches of U10 with shock, "They were serious about erasure."

Frieza shrugged, "Of course. This is survival after all."

Frost looked at Frieza with shock, but didn't reply.

 _The first universe has fallen._

Cabba and Monna were looking at the empty space where U10 once was with shocked expressions.

 _With this development, the universes now understand that their existence is truly on the line._

Vegeta and Zirloin looked at the emptiness with stern looks.

 _Now, only seven universes remain._

Jiren's was glaring at the Zenos, "Unforgivable."

 _Who will be next?_

Toppo jumped between Katopesla, Viara, and the edge.

 _Find out, next time!_

Ganos, Caway, and Darkori were watching Master Roshi.

Time Left: Thirty Two Minutes.

Fighters Left: Forty Nine.

U2: Brianne(1), Sanka(1), Su(1), Zirloin, Jimeze, Vikal(1).

Eliminated: Prum, Harirama, Zarubuto, and Rabanra

U3: Maji Kayo, Viara(1), Preecho, Koitsukai(1), Bollerator, Panchia, Paparoni, and Katopesla.

Eliminated: Nigrisshi and Narirama.

U4: Ganos(1), Caway, Darkori, Gamasarus, Damon, Monna, and Shantza.

Eliminated: Majora, Shosha, and Nink.

U6: Hit, Cabba, Caulifla (2), Kale(3), Saonel, Pirinia(1), Magetta(1), and Frost(1).

Eliminated: Botamo and Rota.

U7: Goku(1), Vegeta(2), Gohan(1), Piccolo, Krillin(1), 18(1), 17(3), Frieza(1), Roshi.

Eliminated: Tien (5)

U9:Bergamo(1), Basil(1), and Lavender.

Eliminated: Roselle, Oregano, Hyssop, Hop, Chapil, Sorrell, and Comfrey.

U11: Jiren, Toppo(1), Dyspo, Kahersal, Coccote, Kunshee, and Voun.

Eliminated: Zoiray, Tupper, and Kettol

 **(DBS Preview Music)**

Roshi was swearing between Caway and Ganos.

 _Do you mortals even need an introduction? I'm Quitela!_

Toppo and Dyspo were firing energy blast at Viara.

 _Ganos and his team are now going for that old runt. Poshi, I think his name was._

Roshi went fullpower and was being pushed back by Ganos.

 _I've got nothing to worry about!_

Monna was pushing Cabba back, while Frost was watching.

 _Next time on Dragon Ball UA!_

Gohan was watching over Dr. Paparoni and the Triad Unit.

 _Strikes of Conspiracy!_

Caway removed her cape and showed her body to Roshi.

 _If you miss it, I'll destroy you!_

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed watching the first universe get erased!**

 **I was originally planning on having the Toppo and Dyspo stuff be sorted out here, but thought that the chapter was already long enough.**

 **I gotta admit...I focused entirely on this and it took me a while to get it done.**

 **I don't know what's next time. Like I said, I was focusing entirely on this chapter.**

 **I've been meaning to give Frost and Frieza some spotlight. Also, I use the term Frost Demon because it's the closest thing to a canon name for Frieza's race we'll ever get.**

 **See ya's!**


	8. Strikes of Conspiracy!

**It's been a month since I've last updated this! So here it is! Witness U4's jump to action. I've also put in some flashbacks. Enjoy!**

There was an eerie silence upon the arena. All the fighters were staring at the blank area where U10 once was. The Zenos were staring at the arena, wonder being clear on their face, "Why did they stop?!"

The Grand Priest turned towards them, "They are simply in shock from the erasure of an entire universe."

He turned back to the arena, "The timer is still in movement!"

In the benches, Liquor was gritting his teeth and gripping his fist, "They were actually going to erase them."

Gene was crossing his arms, indifference clear on his face, "Did anyone think any differently?"

Awane was staring at the remnants with a saddened look on his face, "It is a true shame that only one universe will remain in this bloody game."

On the arena, Gohan's hands were in a fist, 'So many lives lost, just for entertainment?'

He loosened them and turned to Dr. Paparoni and the Triad Unit, 'Not now. We need to win.'

Maji Kayo bursted out into laughter, "This is perfect! Universes being pushed to the brink of destruction! Wonderful! Truly Wonderful! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Quitela was smirking at the blobs enthusiasm, "Now's our chance! Everyone, attack!"

Monna turned towards Cabba and smirked, "It's you or me."

Monna regrew and charged towards Cabba, who was knocked back into some rocks. Frost jumped onto one of them and smirked, "Let's see how you do here, my old soldier."

Cabba appeared in front of her and landed an uppercut to her lower body, then followed it up with a flurry of punches and got onto his hands to kick her back with both his feet. He used a nearby rock to jump on and held his fist together, then slammed them into Monna's face causing her to fall towards the ground. Cabba started to fire a barrage of Ki blast at Monna, causing a massive explosion that covered her completely. Cabba started to fall to the ground, but Monna emerged from the smoke and pushed Cabba into a couple of rocks, much to Champa's terror, "C'mon already! Push her back!"

Vados sighed, "Unfortunate too. I spent all that time with him in a maid costume."

Cabba stood up, "Can we please stop talking about that?!"

Monna jumped in front of him, "Don't worry. You guys can talk about it quietly. Loser."

Monna jumped up and slammed down on him, causing the ground a crater to form and Cabba to descend back to base. Monna smirked, "Sorry, but, ya know, not really."

Monna started to rush to him, but a large red beam pushed her away. Frost jumped down next to Cabba and raised his hand towards him, "How disappointing. This is twice now?"

Cabba was covered in a red aura and stood up, "Frost?"

Frost was rather indifferent to him, "It would seem that you do not possess the power needed to last in this tournament."

Cabba gritted his teeth ad clenched his fist, "I need to get stronger. I need to ascend to that level that Caulifla has."

Frost turned to Cabba, a smirk of maliciousness showing on his face.

 **-Toppo and Dyspo VS Viara and Katopesla-**

Viara was still holding Dyspo in his hold and Katopesla was pointing at Toppo, "Another member of U11 and it's there captain!"

Viara turned to Katopesla, "We should be cautious. We've seen what he did to U10's leader."

Toppo dabbed, "You are to release my teammate! If you don't, I will deliver justice onto you!"

Katopesla dashed towards him, "Allow me to show you U3's power!"

Katopesla threw a punch Toppo's way, but Toppo simply caught it and threw Katopesla away, "Too easy."

Toppo's hands glowed red, "Justice Flash!"

Toppo's red energy barrage were about to hit Viara and Dyspo, but Dyspo used Viara's attempt to dodge to break free and kick him towards it. Viara was hit directly and a large explosion occurred. Dyspo jumped next to Toppo and started to laugh, "We showed those bastards!"

Toppo slapped Dyspo on the back of the head, "Don't let your guard down! We are already down three teammates!"

Viara jumped out and pointed his fist at them both, "Brute Crusher Cannon!"

Viara fired two large red energy beams and Toppo charged a large a large red Ki blast, "Justice's World Ender!"

The beams clashed, but Toppo's ovepower Viara's and pushed him towards the edge. Viara punched the ground and wasn't pushed back by the beam, which stopped after a moment. Viara was about to stand up, but Dyspo was dashing towards him with his fists vibrating, "Justice's Dashing Fists!"

The attack hit Viarra's chest, causing a shockwave that sent him flying off the arena. Viara was teleported next to Mosco. Mosco started to tightened his robot hands, "BEEP!"

Champari coughed, "Lord Mosco said things that I will not be conveying."

Ea adjusted his glasses, "We don't need to fear we still have our strongest there."

The Grand Priest flew next to them, "Viara of U3 has been eliminated!"

"Crushed!" F. Zeno said, tapping Viara's picture.

Khai was smirking, "Naturally."

Belmond was sitting with a relaxed look, "If that is the best U3 has to offer aside from the blob, they will be gone shortly."

 **-Trio De Dangers-**

Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender were running around the arena, "I smell someone with a low power level."

The three stopped when they saw Shantza, who bowed quickly, "Don't hurt me!"

Lavender grinned maliciously, "We'll make it hurt a lot-"

Katopesla crashed through the rocks and landed on Lavender. Shantza flew off, "Thanks!"

Katopesla stood up and started to throw air punches and kicks, "Have at you!"

Bergamo and Basil growled at the cop, but he flipped away and ran off somewhere else. Lavender stood up with a crazed look in his eyes, "I will fill that man with so much poison, he'll explode!"

Bergamo held him down, "You'll get your chance."

He glanced up and smirked, "Besides, we just have to wait for that fight to end."

They looked and saw Roshi walking around. Roshi stopped walking and breathed in, "Alright. Come out, assassins of U4!"

There was nothing but silence, then a green Destructo Disk like attack sliced some of the rubble. Roshi saw that it made a trail to follow and started to follow it. After going around a corner, he saw that it lead to an opening beneath some rubble and walked inside it. He shifted his gaze around, but it was too dark to see much. His ears perked at the sound of footsteps, "Did you really think I would walk clean into what is so obviously a trap?"

There was some shifting in the room and Darkori appeared in front of him, "Not really, but it would have been nice if you did."

Blue talismans started to glow and Roshi started to see clearly. Darkori started to multiply in front of him, "You think that the darkness is you ally? I was born in the dark! Molded by it! I didn't see the light of day until I was a woman!"

The Darkori's threw fireballs at Roshi, "And then, it was blinding!"

Roshi reached his hand out to the fireballs, but they had no impact, "An illusion."

Darkori's laugh echoed through the cave, "That's right. I have over a hundred spells and illusions. You will never be able to tell until it's too late!"

Roshi ran out of the cave, but saw that the sky was purple and Darkori was towering over it, "No one escapes me!"

Darkori swung her hand down. Roshi held his hands out, "Master's Surprise Attack!"

Lightning came out of his hands and struck Darkori directly. Reality started to shatter and Roshi saw that he hadn't left the spot he was standing in. Darkori was gritting her teeth and was smoking from the attack, "You pest!"

Roshi was kicked in the face and was launched against the wall, "Does everyone in U4 have such eagerness to fight?"

He looked and saw Ganos standing with electricity flowing around him, "You have a mouth for an old man."

Roshi kept a serious demeanor and ran towards Ganos, "Turtle Style Eye Poke!"

The hermit poked the thief in the eyes and laughed, "Got ya!"

Roshi started to make a run for the cave's exit, but was cut off by a pair of orange jumped out with a spear in hand and started to thrust it towards Roshi. Roshi dodged them and grabbed her spear by the tip. It broke and Caway fell back, "You clearly have none of the things needed to beat me."

Ganos grabbed Roshi and shocked him enough to send him flying out of the cave, "I believe we can manage."

 **-Cabba and Frost VS Monna-**

Frost was staring at Cabba with a sly smile. One which gave a message of something bad, "I believe that the cause of achieving such high level of power for Saiyans is anger."

Cabba narrowed his eyes, "Frost, what are you planning?"

Frost raised his finger, "I'm going to reveal something to you. Do you remember the reports of the Battle of Sadala's Northern Moon? The one where your master received his injuries."

Cabba's eyes widened, "Where are you going with this?"

Monna jumped up onto a rock and grunted, "I'll beat you both to dust for that!"

Both Zeno's started to raised their hands up, "Let them talk!"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun!"

The Grand Priest flew over them, "Therefore, no one may attack Cabba and Frost while they talk!"

A lot of people turned to it and Frost coughed, "Now that we know nobody will interrupt us."

 **-Eight Years Ago-**

Frost, in a shorter form with horns, was walking in front of a squadron of Saiyans wearing blue and white armor, "Keep your pacing nice and slow gentlemen."

Renso and another Saiyan, who was slightly taller then Renso and had short black hair and eyes, walked up to Frost, "Sir, are you sure that such a slow pacing is wise in this situation?"

Frost turned towards them, "Of course, Renso. A rushed pacing would leave us vulnerable."

The other Saiyan spoke up, "I was the one who thought of the slowness sir, my apologies."

Frost chuckled, "No need for apologies, Retasu. You must be in a hurry to check up on how your son is doing."

Renso started laughing, "I'm sure Cabba is just fine. I've been training him after all."

Retasu smirked, "That's what worries me."

They both laughed and started to play punch each other. Frost stopped and the laughter died, "What's wrong?"

Frost looked around, "I sensed something."

Men and women in red uniforms jumped out of nowhere and started to fire upon them. Frost and the Saiyans flew up to engage them. Frost was throwing punches at a select few pirates. Frost punched one of them into a cave and followed them. The pirate turned to Frost with a smug look, "Ya held up yer end of the bargain."

Frost 'tch'ed, "Of course I did."

The pirate held out a closed hand and dropped Zeni, coins, into Frost's hands, "As always, it is an absolute thrill doing business with you-"

"Frost!"

Frost and the pirate saw Retasu, "You led us into this ambush?!"

"Yer good at statin' the obvious."

Frost glared at the soldier and held his hand out, "What are you doing soldier?"

Retasu charged purple energy into his hands and held them together in front of him, "Stopping you! Galic Destroyer!"

Retasu fired a large purple beam at Frost, who dodged and shot a needle at Retasu's neck. Retasu fell to the ground and started to cough. Frost stepped towards him and charged red energy into it, "You were a good soldier, Retasu."

 **-Present-**

"But your cost had exceeded your value." Frost said with a very malicious face.

The spectators of what was happening, U6 benched, the GP and Zenos, looked surprised at this. Monna was really frowning, "Damn."

Cabba was silent, which Frost noticed with intense joy, "What is it? Shocked that your father and mentor suffered the way they did for a small sum of Zeni? That your father died for profits rather than heroics and your mentor lost his walking for the same?"

Cabba gritted his teeth, "Shut up…."

Frost held his hand near his ear and leaned towards him with the same condescending smile, "What was that?"

Cabba roared out and was consumed with energy, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Lightning started to surround Cabba and his eyes became became blank white voids. Cabba punched Frost clean across the face and sent him flying into some rocks. Cabba jumped up, was covered by energy, and landed on top of Frost. A large crater was formed and Cabba kicked Frost into some more rocks. Champa held his ears in terror, "Hit somebody else!"

Monna grabbed Cabba from behind and held him tightly, "I'm still your opponent!"

Cabba reached for Monna's shoulders and threw her into the air, then fired a Ki blast that pushed her clean off the arena. Monna teleported next to Majora with burns, much to Quitela's rage, "You lost to a pipsqueak like that?!"

Monna could barely move, "Powerful….pipsqueak."

The Grand Priest descended, "Monna of U4 has been eliminated!"

The Zenos tapped Monna's picture, "Pop!"

Cabba turned to see that Frost was gone, "DAMNIT!"

 **-Vegeta VS Zirloin-**

Vegeta turned to Cabba with a shocked look. Zirloin was about to attack, but stopped when he saw Cabba, "You feel attachment for that boy?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Try to stop me."

Zirloin held his hand out, "Go to him."

Vegeta didn't reply and started to run to where Cabba was.

 **-Roshi VS Ganos, Caway, and Darkori-**

Roshi was crawling and started to stand up, "Much like with my special magazines, it takes more than a man and two ladies to keep me down."

Ganos's eye twitched and Caway stepped in front of him, "So, you're one of those pervy old men?"

Caway took off her cape and started to move around. Old Kai started to cheer, "Yeah! Take more off!"

Tien smirked, "She thinks that those kinds of tactics can work. Roshi trained to resist such tricks."

Roshi and Ganos started to blush at how the princess was showing herself off. Ganos simply held his hat in front of his eyes and Roshi started to grin. Tien facepalmed, "Dende no."

Roshi started to walk towards Caway and held his hands towards her chest. Caway pulled out a hammer and slung it down, "Pervy old man!"

Roshi dodged it with a smirk, grew muscular, and charged a Kamehameha, "Ha!"

The beam hit Caway directly and sent her flying. Her hammer disintegrated in the blast and she was surrounded by orange lightning. Caway went off the edge and was teleported next to Monna. The Grand Priest descended, "Caway of U4 has been eliminated!"

Quitela screeched, "Darkori! Ganos! Knock off that pathetic old man!"

Darkori stayed in the cave and Ganos was surrounded by electricity, "You old bastard!"

Ganos fired lightning at Roshi and pushed him back. Roshi crashed into a rock and took a deep breath, "Tough runt, but your move are easy to see."

Blue talismans appeared and Roshi was now looking at three Ganos...s. Ganopi? Whatever. The three started to run up to Roshi. Roshi back flipped and was constricted by flying rocks. Roshi started to wiggle his fingers and the Ganos Trio started to slip and fall. One threw lightning at him and sent him flying into one of the rock's shadow. Roshi coughed and started to stand up, but Dakori rose from the floor and started to laugh, "How laughable."

Roshi stared her down, "Came to finish me off?"

Darkori threw a fireball, which Roshi punched and burned his fist, "Remember, some of my attack are real."

Darkori's hands started to reach out and formed tentacles, "How flattering. To think I would be the second one to knock off a fighter of U7."

Roshi looked to see he was surrounded by the tentacles, "Fighters like you are exactly why I'm here."

Darkori looked confused, "What are you babbling about?"

Roshi took out a brown bottle and laid it on the ground, "With how straight forward Goku and the others can be, it was up to me to deal with the tricky ones."

Roshi breathed and held his hands, "Evil Containment Wave!"

The green tornado appeared and consumed Darkori. Darkori turned into white energy and Roshi threw his hands down, causing Darkori to descend into the bottle. It shook a little bit before Roshi put a lid on it, picked it up, and threw it clean off the arena. The bottle appeared next to Kuru, "Darkori of U4 has been eliminated!"

Quitela started stomping, "Useless! You haven't even knocked off a single fighter!"

Ganos tightened his fist, "Old bastard."

Roshi turned to him with a blank expression, "Unless you want U4 to lose early on, I suggest you fall back."

Ganos gritted his teeth and lightning started to surround him, "Damn you."

Ganos ran up to Roshi and tried to throw some punches, but Roshi dodged them, "I saw clean through everything you and your friends do. Even your tricks were too straight forward."

Whis chuckled, "That explains how he lasted so long, despite the obvious gaps in power between them."

Roshi charged a blast and blasted Ganos towards a rock, "Just jump off."

Ganos charged a green disk and it started to spin, "Circular Cutter!"

He threw it at Roshi, but Roshi ducked under it and watched as the disk went clean through the majority of the arena, "I've seen such techniques before. Using techniques against someone who's seen it before is something that is doomed to fail."

Ganos gritted his teeth and Quitela talked through his mind, 'Use your transformation!"

Ganos shook his head, 'Not yet. I need to save it.'

'If you don't use it and lose, I'll erase you myself!"

Ganos started to calm down and think. Roshi stood there, 'I can't just wander into a trick.'

 **-Cabba-**

Cabba was running across the arena, "Where is-"

Vegeta appeared in front of him, "Stop!"

"Out of my way!" Cabba yelled before jumping up and throwing a punch at Vegeta.

Vegeta caught it and kneed Cabba in the stomach, forcing him to power down to base and fall to the ground. Cabba coughed and Vegeta kicked him towards a rock, "Pathetic! If you're going to try and hit someone in a blinding rage, at least have the pride and decency to actually land the hit!"

Cabba grunted in pain and Vegeta kept frowning.

 **-Roshi VS Ganos-**

Ganos started to charge energy around him, "I guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

Ganos started to be surrounded by lightning and he started to grow. He grew a beak and his green skin was now covered with feathers. He glared at Roshi, "Now you'll fall off."

Ganos dashed towards Roshi and threw a punch. Roshi ducked under it and Ganos landed on his feet. Ganos's arms glowed green energy blades, "Grand Adora!"

Ganos started to swing his arms at Roshi, who barely dodged and saw an opening. He went full power and landed a punch clean to Ganos's torso, but it didn't have any effect, "I think I've discovered how Yamcha feels."

Ganos grabbed Roshi's arm, "I don't know who Yamcha is, but frankly I don't care."

Electricity started to shock Roshi and forced him back. Ganos started to punch Roshi in the face. Ganos landed a punch that sent Roshi flying towards the edge of the arena. Roshi started to wave his hands, "Go to sleep….Rock-a-bye..Rock-a-bye...Little boy is a good child...Sleep…"

Ganos started to stumble and fell to his knee has, "Hypnosis!"

Ganos grabbed his head, "Little boy…"

"ENOUGH!" Ganos yelled, before using electricity on himself.

Everyone was watching as he was screaming in intense pain. Quitela smirked, "That old moron underestimated Ganos's youth."

Kuru turned to him with a curious look, "Oh?"

"Ganos may be young, but he's still a thief and capable. His Farukon form makes him stronger the longer he fights."

Kuru 'hmmm'ed, "I believed Ganos's species grew stronger after battle."

"They do, but this is in the moment."

Ganos stood up and glared at Roshi, "You knocked my friends off, you made me transform before I had the chance to surprise one of the stronger fighters, and you just made me hurt myself. Remember, you asked for this."

Ganos dashed towards Roshi and started to hit him with his fists. Roshi ducked under one punch and did a sweep kick that tripped Ganos, causing him to fall on his back. Ganos tried to fire lightning, but Roshi backed up to dodge it. Ganos arms lite up and slashed across Roshi's chest, causing him to scream in pain. Roshi backed up and held his chest. Ganos shot lightning at him, electrocuting him, and caused him to kneel in pain. Ganos started to walk towards him, "You had this coming, old man. It's like I told that Yardrat, old men just fall when they try to fight."

Ganos grabbed Roshi by the head and charged electricity through it, forcing Roshi back to the edge, "You're still insisting, but really there's no point. You just keep fighting until the end when it would be smarter to run."

Roshi laughed, causing confusion from the bird warrior, "What's so funny?"

"You, telling me or anyone from U7 to give up? Screw that!"

Ganos eyes went wide, "Are all of you that stupid? I've seen what some of these warriors are capable of. And let me say, you don't stand a chance. Your teammate was the only one eliminated by U10 for crying out loud!"

Tien grunted and Roshi stood up, "You've never seen Goku or any of us fight. We've always passed our limits."

Ganos rolled his eyes, "I'm just going to end this."

Roshi started to charge a Kamehameha in his hands, "I'll show you U7's power!"

Ganos was about to rush him, but felt intense pain in his head, "Not now!"

Roshi kept charging his Kamehameha and held it back, "Embrace this! The final, strongest Kamehameha!"

Roshi fired a massive Kamehameha at Ganos, who rose arms to defend himself from it. The blast consumed him and reached out far from the arena. The blast, despite only lasting about a few seconds, felt like an eternity. The blast died down and Ganos, despite not being pushed off the arena, was pushed back a fair distance from Roshi, had his clothes burnt, and was laying on the ground in his base form. Roshi powered down to normal and fell down. Ganos shook a little and crawled a little. He struggled, but eventually was able to stand slightly, "I'm still here."

He felt intense pain and fell back to the ground, "Damn it! That attack damaged me far too much. I need to find a hiding place."

"Master Roshi!"

Ganos saw Krillin and 18 running towards them, but they were cut off by a pink barrier. Ganos sensed that Roshi's heart stopped and looked to everyone on the U7 bench, all, except for Whis who had a neutral look, concerned looks, 'If he dies, he'll be eliminated.'

Ganos saw that Krillin was banging against the barrier to reach him and everything flashed for him. He saw a younger him being dragged away by a cloaked figure as he was crying and reaching out, "Grampa!"

Ganos shook his head and flashed back to reality. He started to crawl towards Roshi, flipped him over, and placed his hand on his chest, "Electro Recovery!"

Roshi was covered with lightning and the others watched, "Whis, what's he doing?"

"He is using his lightning to revive Roshi. I thought it was rather obvious Milord."

Beerus huffed and turned back to the arena, "I was just asking to see if you knew."

Quitela was screaming, "What's that idiot doing!?"

Kuru smirked, "It's obvious that he is reviving him."

Quitela eyes went bloodshot, "Shut it you!"

Ganos kept shocking Roshi for a few more seconds and stopped. Ganos listened out for movement and Roshi shot up coughing. Ganos stood up, "Don't get any funny ideas."

Roshi smiled stupidly as he stood up, "We're stupid, huh?"

Ganos was about to kick him, "Damn right you are!"

A large, red Ki blast was rushing towards them, but Roshi grabbed Ganos and got them out of the way. Beerus and Quitela rose up at the same time, "Who did that!?"

They saw the Trio De Dangers standing atop a rock, "That would be us!"

Roh laughed like a maniac, "Yes! Knock them off!"

Sidra crossed his arms and nodded, "Show no remorse!"

Roshi and Ganos stood up, "Don't slow me down old man!"

Roshi kept a stern look, "We need to work together to make it out of this."

Bergamo smirked, "See where it gets you."

 _With most of U4 eliminated and Ganos crippled, U9 has appeared to capitalize on an opportunity._

18 and Krillin were running around pink spheres.

 _The Tournament of Power will soon reach a new level._

Goku was stretching and saw Jiren walking.

 _What will happen next?_

(Insert thing here.)

 _Find out next time!_

Time Left: 26 Minutes.

Fighters Left: Forty Five.

U2: Brianne(1), Sanka(1), Su(1), Zirloin, Jimeze, Vikal(1).

Eliminated: Prum, Harirama, Zarubuto, and Rabanra

U3: Maji Kayo, Preecho, Koitsukai(1), Bollerator, Panchia, Paparoni, and Katopesla.

Eliminated: Nigrisshi, Viara(1), and Narirama.

U4: Ganos(1), Gamasarus, Damon, and Shantza.

Eliminated: Majora, Shosha, Monna, Caway, Darkori, and Nink.

U6: Hit, Cabba(1), Caulifla (2), Kale(3), Saonel, Pirinia(1), Magetta(1), and Frost(1).

Eliminated: Botamo and Rota.

U7: Goku(1), Vegeta(2), Gohan(1), Piccolo, Krillin(1), 18(1), 17(3), Frieza(1), Roshi(2).

Eliminated: Tien (5)

U9:Bergamo(1), Basil(1), and Lavender.

Eliminated: Roselle, Oregano, Hyssop, Hop, Chapil, Sorrell, and Comfrey.

U11: Jiren, Toppo(1), Dyspo(1), Kahersal, Coccote, Kunshee, and Voun.

Eliminated: Zoiray, Tupper, and Kettol.

 **(DBS Preview Music)**

 _I am Mojito._

The Trio De Dangers were blitzing around Ganos

 _Those foolish Trio De Dangers have finally challenged something with success._

18 was firing blast at Coccote.

 _I wouldn't mind seeing them falling off._

Roshi started to fire electricity at Ganos as he stood tall.

 _Next time on Dragon Ball UA._

Ganos, in his Farukon form, was trading punches with Bergamo.

 _Clash of Improvisation VS Conspiracy!_

Goku walked up to Jiren with a smile.

 _Don't miss watching a universe fail!_

 **And that's that!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **I feel like I did a good job with Ganos, granted it was a glymphs but whatever, and Cabba here (More to be explained in the returning Multiverse History!) and I really like how I handled the fights.**

 **Decided to have the U4 trio attack Roshi together. Make it seem like they were close that way.**

 **You U9 fans may have gotten sick of the Trio De Dangers being butt monkeys, worry not! That ends this chapter.**

 **Didn't have much going on here, but I don't mind that too much.**

 **Before I forget, I have started a discussion series on my Deviantart page! I'll be discussing shows, movies, games, and my thoughts on story material! Check it out when you get the chance! (Where to look: look up Fankindess Deviantart. Yes, leave out the n after the d. Long story.)**

 **See you lot later and give out some constructive reviews!**

 **(Eaten by a shark in a nearby pool!)**


	9. Conspiracy VS Improvison!

**Hey there everyone! Today, we are going to witness the aftermath of the last chapter….Obviously, this is a continuous story with continuity and all that stuff kids are on about these days. This is mostly the Ganos and Roshi VS Trio De Dangers fighter, but there is some other stuff in there. Hajumah….no wait. (Googles begin in japanese.) Hajime!**

Ganos and Roshi were standing there with their guards up and Bergamo laughed, "You're really going to try and fight? You both are just sheep for the slaughter."

Ganos and Roshi started to charge their auras and stood there, provoking Basil to smirk, "Ya really think that we ain't gonna ya off?"

Lavender started to twitch, "I wanna poison them. I wanna poison them now!"

Bergamo glared at him, "Wait. We need to lure them-"

"Have at them!" Roh screamed out.

Lavender pounced towards them with a crazed look and Bergamo growled, "Idiot!"

Lavender blowed poison on his hands and was about to hit, but Ganos and Roshi jumped out of the way. Basil jumped into the air and kicked Ganos towards the edge. Ganos's hung his talons out and stuck them into the ground. Ganos stopped before he can fall off. Roshi landed on his feet and Lavender rushed him, "Poison! Poison! Poison!"

Lavender started to throw punches at Roshi, which he was barely able to dodge. Roshi went full power, pushing Lavender back as he did so, and landed a few punches on Lavender's torso. Roshi threw another punch, but Lavender ducked under it and grabbed his arm, "Got you!"

Lavender blew a large cloud of poison in Roshi's face. Roshi coughed and stumbled back, purple staring to be visible on his face, "Dammit!"

Lavender jumped back and started to throw poison punches at Roshi. Roshi tried to avoid them, but couldn't and was hit with a barrage of punches. Beerus was gritting his teeth, "C'mon Old Man! Push him back!"

Quitla was also gritting his teeth, establishing his complete difference in outlook on the situation from Beerus, 'Kamikaze Fireballs! Help Ganos!'

'We can't! We're too far away!'

Cognic summoned a paper bag around Quitela's mouth as he screamed in rage. Bergamo frowned as he saw Basil kick Ganos, "Hurry up and knock 'em off!"

Ganos fired lightning at Basil and sent him back, "Stupid mutts!"

Lavender turned to Ganos with wide eyes, "What did you call us?!"

Roshi clapped his hands, "Palm Slap Punch!"

Roshi slapped him with his left hand, then delivered a punch with his right. Lavender was pushed back and staggered, provoking Bergamo to facepalm, "Idiots."

Bergamo jumped down and his fists glowed red, "I'm joining in!"

Ganos formed a Circular Cutter, "Have a damn frisbee!"

Ganos threw the attack at Bergamo, only for the him to dodge it. Bergamo dashed up and punched Ganos in the gut.

 **-Vegeta and Cabba-**

Cabba stood up and saw Vegeta was in SSB, "Master?"

Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms, "You've let the anger of SS2 consume you."

Cabba looked down with disappointment, "I'm sorry-"

Vegeta kicked Cabba into the air, "You dare try to apologize?!"

Cabba crashed into the ground and Vegeta yelled out, "As a Saiyan, you're not supposed to apologize for failing to display strength! You're supposed to show me that you're not so painstakingly pathetic!"

Cabba stood up again and started to take some deep breaths, then became SS2, "Let's do it."

Vegeta kept a stern face, "Not yet. Listen to me. There are two fighters from U4 that possess some strange techniques. Defeat them, then you can face me."

Cabba bowed, "Yes, Master!"

Vegeta put a angry face on, "Do not call me master boy!"

Cabba jumped onto some of the rocks, "Sure thing, Master!"

Vegeta grunted and started twitching, "Now I know he's doing it on purpose."

 **-18 and Krillin-**

Krillin and 18 were standing back to back, "Keep your guard up."

Krillin shifted his glance around the area, "Who is doing this?"

Field popped up between them, revealing Coccote, "That would be me."

Krillin and 18 stood up and faced her, "Your one of those justice guys, right?"

Coccote glared at Krillin, "Lady is more fitting."

18 dashed towards Coccote and threw a punch towards her face, but she caught it and formed an energy sphere in her hand. She punched 18 square in the chest and sent her back into the rocks, "Consider that vengeance for earlier."

Krillin charged a Destructo Disk and threw it at her, but she simply held out her hand, "Energy Dispersal Barrier!"

A barrier formed around the disk, causing it to dissipate. Krillin ran up to her and tried to throw a punch, but she simply caught it and tossed him aside. Coccote turned to 18 and saw she was getting up, "Cocotte Minefield!"

Numerous purple fields surrounded 18 and the purple skinned warrior laughed, "You should have just eliminated yourselves and saved me the trouble."

18 raised her hands into the air and formed a yellow Ki sphere, "Dead End Blast!"

She fired a large blast at Coccote that sent her flying. 18 jumped up and powered another yellow sphere, "Dead End Rain!"

She fired another blast downward that sent Coccote crashing into the ground. Coccote groaned as she stood up, "You'll pay for that-"

18 landed on her with her foot to Coccote's stomach. Coccote coughed as 18 stood next to her, "For being so hyped, you've been a massive disappointment."

18 kicked Coccote towards the edge, but instead launched her towards a barrier. Coccote fell to the ground and struggled to stand up. Belmond frowned at the display, "Coccote's energy fields may be versatile, but even they won't last if she doesn't do something."

Coccote gritted her teeth and started to glow slightly, "Coccote Zone Mind Distortion!"

18's head glowed pink for a moment, then grabbed her head and started to scream in pain. Krillin ran up to her, "18!"

18 didn't listen to him and raised her hand towards Coccote, firing a Ki blast towards her. Coccote dodged the attack and 18 kneeled over, breathing heavily as she did so, "I am never doing that again!"

Coccote glared at them, "You've still haven't won."

 **-Ganos and Roshi VS Trio De Dangers-**

Ganos was dodging Bergamo's punches and tried to throw one himself, but Bergamo backhanded him into a nearby rock. Ganos stood up and was panting, 'I shouldn't have used up my stamina.'

Bergamo punched Ganos across the face and sent him flying towards the edge, but Ganos used his talons to grab the edge. He hanged there before flipping himself over it and landing on his feet. Bergamo was smirking with his arms crossed, "I guess you could have made a somewhat decent challenge."

Roshi was between Basil and Lavender, the forming throwing kicks and the latter throwing punches, Roshi was struggling to dodge them, 'I need to find a break in their coordination.'

Basil landed a kick on Roshi's stomach and Lavender landed a punch on the back of Roshi's head, giving Basil an opening to flip kick his jawline. While Roshi was sent up, Lavender landed another punch to Roshi's back that sent him flying up. Lavender charged energy into his hands, "How much more poison can you take, old man?!"

Lavender started firing purple Ki blast that struck the falling Roshi. Roshi crashed onto the ground and his skin was starting to turn purple. Beerus had a solemn look on his face, "We better prepare one of those Senzu Beans."

Roshi was struggling to stand up and Lavender started to creep towards him, "If I could, I'd poison you to death."

Lavender grabbed Roshi and held him up, "Time for you to fall off this stage!"

Roshi grinned stupidly, "If you had blasted me off, you would have won."

Lavender looked confused, but Roshi went full power and clean punched Lavender towards Basil. Roshi charged a Kamehameha towards them and sent them flying through some rubble. Roshi looked to see Ganos struggling against Bergamo. Roshi took out a small bottle and placed it on the ground, "Standard techniques won't do anything against these wolves."

Tien saw what Roshi was doing, "Don't do it! You'll die!"

Roshi held his arms out and fired the Evil Containment Wave. It was launched clean towards Bergamo, "What the-"

Bergamo was captured by it's pull and was flying around. Roshi pushed his hands down and Bergamo was sent plummeting down. Roshi flinched and Bergamo missed the bottle. As the dust settled, Bergamo started to stand up and looked at Roshi, "That technique wears ya down a bit, doesn't it?"

Ganos stood up and charged lightning in his hands, "Electrio Sphere!"

A large sphere of electricity appeared in his hands and Ganos chucked it at Bergamo. Bergamo grabbed the sphere in his hands, though he was being pushed back. Roshi charged another Kamehameha, "HA!"

The blast hit the sphere and Bergamo was sent flying through the rocks. Roshi kneeled over and reverted back to base, "Rotton mutts. No respect for their elders!"

Ganos smiled at the statement, but then his face turned serious, "Time for you to go."

Roshi turned to Ganos with a serious look and clutched his chest, "By the looks of things, it just might be."

They stopped when they felt something. Ganos had a shocked look, "That Bergamo guy's energy just skyrocketed!"

Bergamo stood up and was double the size he was. If there was any emotion to describe from his face, it would be pure rage, "I'll break every bone in your bodies and then I'll hunt every single being from your universes down!"

Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender started to run towards them. Ganos gritted his teeth held his fist in frustration, "How can we compete with that kind of power?! "

Roshi held his hands up, "The question you should be asking is 'How can I compete with that power?'"

Roshi fired lightning at Ganos and Ganos turned to him with a stern look, "Giving me this can kill you."

Roshi gritted his teeth and yelled, "I'm aware of that, but I'll be damned before I say I didn't do something! Now charge you own energy! It's your best chance!"

Ganos started to yell at the top of his lungs and his green aura appeared. Lightning started to emanate from Ganos and Roshi went full power. Ganos started to change into his Farukon form and the lightning only got more intense from there. Ganos screamed more and his aura grew more massive with each second. Quitela started to laugh as Ganos continued to power up, "Good. Now Ganos can finish off those worthless mutts! Ke ke ke!"

Roh tightened his fist, "Trio De Dangers! Finish the flightless bird off before he can grow stronger!"

Roshi's lightning started to die down and he feel to his knees. Ganos kept charging energy and gave it a final rise before stopping, "This should be enough to take them out."

Ganos turned to Roshi, who was facing him with a smile, "It's time for this old man to retire."

Ganos kneeled down, placed his hand on Roshi's chest, and started to charge electricity, "Guess you were good for something after all old man."

Ganos fired a blast of electricity that pushed Roshi clean off the arena. Roshi fell to the abyss and was teleported next to Tien, "Master Roshi!"

Tien took out a Senzu bean and placed it in Roshi's mouth. Roshi swallowed the bean and breathed, "Did all I could."

Beerus smiled at him, "For an old man, you knocking off two fighters is good enough."

Quitela started to laugh, "Great! Now, we've knocked off a U7 fighter and we'll erase U9 soon enough! Ke ke ke!"

Beerus gritted his teeth and kept his arms crossed, "He was only knocked off, because he was helping your team!"

The Grand Priest ascended to them, "Master Roshi of U7 has been eliminated!"

"Tap!" P. Zeno said, before touching Roshi's picture.

Ganos turned to see the Trio De Dangers in front of him, "Time to finish this!"

 **-18 and Krillin VS Coccote-**

18 landed a kick to Coccote's stomach and Krillin punched her in the face. Coccote stumbled back and raised her hand, "Coccote Field Imprisonment!"

A field appeared around 18 and Krillin with a force causing them to fall to their knees, "What is going on?"

Coccote laughed as she raised her hand, raising the field, "This is my best technique. I can manipulate and control it."

18 started to blast energy at it with no success. Krillin fired a Kamehameha at it, but was just as successful as his wife. Coccote struggled for a moment and the barrier started to float, "This is where your losing streak begins U7."

18 and Krillin started to stand up and charged energy disk in their hands, "You ready Krillin?"

Krillin smirked and formed a large Destructo Disk in his hand, "Ready!"

They held their disks high, "Super Destructo Disk!/Dual Destructo Disk!"

They threw the disks at the barrier and went clean through it. Coccote saw the disks heading clean towards her and flipped over them to dodge them, while the barrier holding 18 and Krillin broke. In the split second before touching the ground, 18 turned to Krillin, "Let's finish this!"

The moment they touched the ground, they jumped clean towards Coccote. 18 landed a punch to her face and Krillin landed a kick to her stomach, then followed this with taking turns throwing punches at her. Coccote couldn't find an opening to block the attacks and received a kick from 18 that sent her flying towards the edge. Coccote hit her back on the barrier and was bounced back, but she saw that Krillin and 18 were charging a Kamehameha and Dead End Beam respectively, "This is over now. Bye."

They fired the attacks at Coccote, which consumed her, destroyed the barrier, and sent her flying far away from the arena. Coccote appeared next to Kettol with burns all over her body and her uniform torn. Belmond frowned at the sight, "We've lost almost half our team."

Khai maintained his calm posture, "It doesn't matter. We still have Jiren and Toppo. Not to mention the others."

Kettol turned to him with a gloomy look, "Are we really that expendable to you?"

Khai maintained his posture, "No. Each Pride Trooper has value."

Zoiray spun around in a tornado, "Why doesn't it ever feel that way?"

Khai and Belmond looked at each other with concerned looks.

 **-Ganos VS Trio De Danger-**

Ganos and the Trio De Danger were staring at each other and there was only the sound of the explosions from the other fights. Ganos was in a stance and shifting his gaze from one brother to the next. This continued for a moment, until Basil jumped towards him and threw a kick that he block with his arms. Lavender pounced and threw a poison covered punch at Ganos's side. Ganos punched Lavender in the back, sending him flying towards Basil. In the split second these events happened, Bergamo dashed toward Ganos and threw a punch. Ganos caught it and threw a punch at Bergamo's stomach. Bergamo smirked as he grew larger and landed an uppercut on Ganos, causing him to stumble back. Bergamo did a sweep kick and Ganos fell on his back. Bergamo raised his foot up and was about to stomp Ganos, but the birdman rolled to the left and started to fire lightning at canine. Bergamo let out a hearty laugh, "Idiot! I'll only increase in size!"

Ganos kept his focus and watched as Bergamo continued to grow, 'That's right bastard. Keep growing.'

Bergamo gritted his teeth in pain as he continued to grow, to the size of the time pillar, 'Weird. That runt knows what he's in for. Wait a minute!'

Bergamo rose his foot up and tried to stomp on Ganos, but Ganos dodged the stomp and Bergamo's foot went through the stage. Bergamo barely managed to regain his posture and Ganos jumped on a rock. Ganos charged lightning in his hands and formed a large sphere, "Maximum Flying Voltage!"

Ganos fired a massive beam of lightning at Bergamo, who rose his hand, "Wolfgang Penetrator!"

A giant red beam shot out of Bergamo's hand and meet Ganos's attack. The collision was noticeable from everywhere one on the arena. Goku was watching the collision with a smirk, "Man. Bergamo's really going all out with that Ganos guy."

"Regardless of the outcome of the struggle, the leader of U9 will fall off the arena."

Goku turned to see Jiren walking towards him, "What do you mean?"

Jiren pointed at Bergamo, "He is standing on the very edge of the arena in an enlarged state. The force of the collision will cause the ground to break under him, causing him to fall into the abyss."

Goku jumped onto a higher footing and saw Bergamo's situation on full display, "I guess so. Do you think Ganos planned this?"

Jiren kept his nonchalant glance, "It wouldn't have happened otherwise."

Ganos pushed his hands forward and his beam started to over power Bergamo's. Basil and Lavender watched with shock, "C'mon Big Bro!/ Burn this runt!"

Bergamo continued to push, but Ganos's lightning intensified and overpowered Bergamo's. Bergano's eyes widened as the beam reached him, causing a massive explosion that completely consumed him. The section of the arena was consumed with smoke and the edge of that part of the arena was destroyed with Bergamo nowhere to be seen. Ganos landed on his feet and kneeled down, "That takes care of you."

Roh was smirking, "Idiot! You think you've won!"

Ganos turned to the stands and saw that Bergamo wasn't there. He heard a thud from behind him and turned to see Bergamo with burn marks and an enraged look on his face, "If I could kill you for that, I would! But, I'll settle for knocking your weak ass off this arena!"

Basil and Lavender jumped next to him and appeared ready to strike. Quitela was gritting his teeth and his eyes were bloodshot, "Damnit! Ganos, do something now!"

Sidra turned to Quitela with a disapproving look, "You're too far gone Quitela. The Trio De Dangers have already won."

Mojito rose his brow, 'He's actually standing up for himself.'

Caway stood up and yelled out, "You've still got this Ganos!"

Monna thrusted her arms up, "Beat these dogs!"

Roshi was watching the events was a stern stare, "You've still got this."

Tien turned to him with a shocked look, "Master Roshi, why do you care about what happens to that kid?"

Roshi grinned, "I think that kid's gonna go far."

Ganos stood up and electricity started to surround him, "It's time to finish you!"

A bird made of lightning appeared behind Ganos and he yelled out, "Grand Lightning Phoenix!"

Ganos thrusted his hands forward and the GLP descended towards the Trio De Dangers. They were hit directly by the bird and were quickly pushed all the way to the other side of the arena. Bergamo saw that they were close to the edge and widened his eyes, "My brothers, we have to stop this attack!"

Bergamo's hands started to glow blue and Basil smirked, "It's time to show our power!"

Basil's hands started to glow red as Lavender sneered, "I'd prefer to poison him."

Lavender's hands glowed yellow and a red, yellow, and blue wolf head appeared where they stood, "Triangle Danger Beam!"

They pushed forward and a massive red, yellow, and blue beam, causing the GLP to be pushed back. Ganos kept trying to push the attack back, but could only watch as the beam consumed him, "Dammit!"

Ganos could do nothing as he reverted back to his base form, burn his beret, and was pushed off the arena by the beam. He appeared next to Kuru and was groaning in pain. Quitela screamed and threw his hands into the air with rage, "DAMN THOSE MUTTS!"

Roh saw this and started to laugh triumphantly, "Well done, Trio De Dangers!"

The three wolf men were kneeling and breathing heavily, "We did it."

Kuru was gritting his teeth, "We're down to three fighters."

Quitela started to calm down and smirk, "It doesn't matter. We still have Shantza and the Kamikaze Fireballs."

The Grand Priest appeared in front of them, "Ganos of U4 has been eliminated!"

Ganos started to sit up, "Do you really have to rub it in?"

P. Zeno blacked out Ganos's picture, "Bye Bird!"

Monna shrugged, "Did better than I did."

The U4 team were shocked to hear Roshi laughing. Ganos looked surprised by this, "What's so funny?"

Roshi turned to him and took off his glasses, "You did really well. I actually thought you had it for a moment."

Tien turned to him with a blank stare, "Master Roshi."

Ganos looked at Roshi with a smile.

 **-Goku and Jiren-**

Goku had an excited look on his face, "Man, there are so many strong fighters. I'm so stoked!"

Jiren turned to Goku with the blank stare he always has, "Son Goku."

Maracratia observed with interest, "Jiren is finally ready to begin, yes?"

Belmond looked concern, "I am not certain that now is the right time."

Goku turned to him with a curious look, "It is time."

Khai appeared to be serious, "There is nothing we can do to stop Jiren."

Belmond went into his thoughts, "Perhaps there is." 'Toppo, we need a favor.'

Goku smirked and got into this fighting stance, "Let's do it, Jiren."

Jiren remained in the same posture he was before.

 _With the elimination of Ganos and Master Roshi, the battle between Goku and Jiren finally begins._

The other Pride Troopers appeared around the, much to Goku's shock.

 _With twenty five minutes left of the Tournament of Power, fighters pick up the pace of their fights._

Paparoni rose his placed the sphere on his staff into Koitsukai's eye and the Triad Unit took off.

 _Will Goku prevail?_

Hit was standing above them with a stern gaze.

 _Or will Jiren be the one who will be victorious?_

Ribrianne was standing on a rock with her hands on her hips and a stern look on his face.

 _Find out, next time!_

Goku's face turned serious.

Time Left: 25 Minutes.

Fighters Left: Forty Two.

U2: Brianne(1), Sanka(1), Su(1), Zirloin, Jimeze, Vikal(1).

Eliminated: Prum, Harirama, Zarubuto, and Rabanra

U3: Maji Kayo, Preecho, Koitsukai(1), Bollerator, Panchia, Paparoni, and Katopesla.

Eliminated: Nigrisshi, Viara(1), and Narirama.

U4: Gamasarus, Damon, and Shantza.

Eliminated: Ganos(2), Majora, Shosha, Monna, Caway, Darkori, and Nink.

U6: Hit, Cabba(1), Caulifla (2), Kale(3), Saonel, Magetta(1), and Frost(1).

Eliminated: Pirinia(1), Botamo, and Rota.

U7: Goku(1), Vegeta(2), Gohan(1), Piccolo(1), Krillin(2), 18(2), 17(3), Frieza(1), .

Eliminated: Roshi(2) and Tien (5)

U9:Bergamo(2), Basil(2), and Lavender(1).

Eliminated: Roselle, Oregano, Hyssop, Hop, Chapil, Sorrell, and Comfrey.

U11: Jiren, Toppo(1), Dyspo(1), Kahersal, Kunshee, and Voun.

Eliminated: Coccote, Zoiray, Tupper, and Kettol.

 **(DBS Preview Music Plays)**

"Hey I'm Goku!"

Goku went from SS2 to SS3 and landed a punch on Jiren's chest.

"Jiren and the rest of U11 are all crazy tough!"

Hit and Dyspo were trading punches with a blue realm around them.

"I don't think I've ever meet anyone so strong!"

Goku went from SSB to Base and rose his hands in the air.

"Let's see who's the strongest!"

Everyone watched as Goku and Jiren struggled to push a large blue orb towards each other.

"Next time on Dragon Ball UA"

Ribrianne and Toppo were throwing punches at each other.

"Rise of the Mortal who rivals GoDs!"

Goku emerged from a pillar of light with a silver aura and eyes.

"Don't miss it!"

 **That's it.**

 **Threw you guys off there, didn't I? With the Trio De Dangers winning?**

 **This one wasn't last second. In fact, I've planned out all the details for this story. I just need to get it into paper.**

 **I went for the Kamikaze Fireballs being the bugs because they were described as suicide bombers and Kamikaze is the Japanese word for suicide bomber. The Maidens are the Maiden Squadron….Ya don't get it, join the club.**

 **Next time is Goku VS Jiren and other fights, but mostly Goku and Jiren.**

 **Next time! If you have thoughts, leave 'em in the reviews are PM me.**

 **(Can't think of anything circus related.)**


	10. Rise of the Mortal who Rivals the GoDs

**Guess who's baaaaacccckkkkk. After my, like, two month long hiatus, I bring you the fight you all been waiting for. Or you're someone who just wanted me to blow through this and get to the other characters, but they're here too. This is it! Let's go!**

There was a tense air on the arena. With Goku being faced down by the entirety of the U11 team. Goku turned his gaze between the different members of the Pride Troopers. Belmond started to chuckle, "Now we can showcase U11's true prowess." 

Khai kept a casual look, "It is finally time." 

Goku looked at all the Pride Troopers searching them up and down, "So, this is the rest of U11. You all look strong."

Dyspo pointed to himself with a smirk, "That's right. Still want to take the bet that you can beat Jiren?"

Belmond was chuckling with delight, all the while Beerus looked like he was about to have a panic attack, "That moron!"

Elder Kai was rubbing his temples and grumbling, "That Goku's always picking fights he shouldn't be."

Goku's face turned serious and silence started to take the arena, "Let's do this."

Dyspo's face screamed 'getting cockier by the second' and took a pose with his right foot forward, "I'll finish this now!"

Dyspo dashed towards Goku at blinding speeds and was about to land a punch, only for a force of energy to hit him in the face and sent him flying into some of the rocks. Goku looked to this left and saw Hit was standing there with his fist out. Hit Time Skipped in front of Dyspo and punched him in the stomach, "I'll be your opponent."

Dyspo gritted his teeth and started to glow red, "Don't underestimate me!" 

There was a rush of wind as Dyspo blitzed towards Hit and landed a punch on his stomach, "Timeskip won't work if you can't use it!"

Voun wrapped Goku in his whip, "You cannot defy the Justice Lasso!"

Goku charged his aura and broke clean out of it. Goku placed his middle and index finger to his head and used Instant Transmission to get in front of Voun and kicked him away. Kahersal was watching with a stern look, "We cannot risk falling off. Fall back!"

Kunshee grabbed Voun with his thread and pulled him towards him. The area was suddenly bombarded with varieties of different colored beams. Kahersal looked upward to see the Triad Unit, "Kunshee, Voun, take care of those robots!" 

Kunshee fired his threads at them and Voun threw his lasso. Kahersal aimed a Ki blast at Goku, "I'll deal with you myself!"

He was about to fire it, but Katopesla appeared on top of a large rock, "U11, I challenge you once again!"

Kahersal aimed his hand at Katopesla and fired the blast at him, "Screw it!"

He jumped after Katopesla and Toppo was holding his face in his hands, "Why did we even bother?"

Ribrianne jumped down and pointed at Toppo, "Leader of U11, I challenge you once again!"

The U11 leader rose his hand into air, "Very well! Prepare yourself!"

Toppo dashed towards her and and threw a punch, but she back flipped out of the way and Toppo jumped after her. Goku started to scratch the back of his head with a smile on his face, "Guess I dodged a bullet there." 

Jiren was still standing there with his arms crossed, "Leave it to Toppo and the others to deviate from the task at hand." 

Belmond was smirking, "Either way, it doesn't matter. Jiren will have eliminated Goku by the end of the minute."

Jiren unfolded his arms and his eyes widened, "Come, Son Goku!"

Goku ran up to Jiren and threw a punch to the face, which was abruptly caught, "Is this really the best you can do without powering up?"

Jiren tightened his grip on Goku's hand, "Why don't you drop out on your own, Saiyan?"

Goku grit his teeth and turned Super Saiyan, breaking out of Jiren's hold in the process, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not giving up that easily."

Goku started to fire Ki blast in rapid succession, all of which hit Jiren head on and caused a large cloud of smoke. Beerus wore a look of annoyance on his face, "That idiot. Why isn't he powering up to Blue?"

Roshi chuckled at the GoDs words, "You should by now. Goku wants to see how much Jiren can take."

Goku stopped firing and waited a moment. The smoke cleared and Jiren was standing there, no worse for wear than before, "Are you finished?"

Goku kneeled over and screamed as he powered up to SS2, "Not even close."

Jiren rolled his eyes and saw Goku disappeared. Goku appeared right behind him and tried to kick the back of his head, which Jiren grabbed and then proceeded to slam Goku into the ground. The slam caused a small cloud to appear, but quickly disappeared with Goku transforming into SS3, "How many variants of this transformation do you possess?" 

Goku smirked and held his five fingers, "About four or five."

Goku vanished and reappeared in front of Jiren, but was grabbed by the neck, "You truly are an idiot."

Goku held his hands out and fired Ki blasts at Jiren's face, forcing him to use his free hand to block them. With the diversion, Goku broke out of the hold and kicked Jiren clean on the chest. Goku flipped back and frowned, "After beating Kale, I kind of thought you'd be better than that."

Jiren held his right hand and clenched it, "Arrogance over one blow is a folly."

After hearing that, Goku smirked, "Guess you're right there."

 **-Gohan VS Paparoni-**

Paparoni was standing there, deep in thought as Gohan came down, "I'm sorry, but I have to knock you off."

Paparoni sighed and twirled his staff around, "I suppose that this is where my active role in this debacle ends, but know this. Knocking me off here will accomplish nothing in the long run." 

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Paparoni pointed his staff towards Gohan, "Despite my intellect, my combat abilities only go into weapons. Which, if you have took notice of the rules, are forbidden."

Gohan lifted his hand and prepared a Ki blast, "Then, why are you even here?"

The staff started to glow and Paparoni closed his eyes, "Simple. My strategies and advances were crucial to our most powerful warrior." 

There was a silence, before Paparoni opened his eyes, "U3 will survive."

Gohan fired the blast and Paparoni was sent flying towards the edge of the arena. Paparoni planted his staff into the ground to stop himself and the staff stopped glowing, "With that my work here is complete."

Gohan was charging a Kamehameha, "HA!"

The beam pushed Paparoni off the arena and into the abyss. He appeared next to Nigrisshi with burn marks and ripped clothing. Ea smiled at the scientist, "Is it done?"

Paparoni didn't move, "Yes. Our ultimate weapon is ready upon command."

Ea's glasses started to shine, "We have nothing to worry about."

The Grand Priest gestured towards U3, "Paparoni of U3 has been eliminated!"

P. Zeno pressed on Paparoni's picture, "Zap!"

 **-Hit VS Dyspo-**

Dyspo was throwing punches at Hit, who was dodging them all with relative ease, "Damnit! Hold still!"

Hit took his hands out of his pockets and a purple dome became visible to him. He threw a punch, but Dyspo dodged it and kicked him in the face while laughing, "You think my speed can be stopped by your slow Time Skip?"

Hit threw a punch which fired an invisible Ki blast at Dyspo, but he merely smirked, "Get real!"

Dyspo moved to the left and dodged the blast, then charged red energy into his hands, "Justice Crusher!"

He fired five energy blast from each hand towards Hit, but he instantly backed up, "Impressive speed, but it can't last forever."

"It doesn't have to. Just long enough to knock you off." Dyspo replied, before charging energy into his hands, "Justice Crusher!"

He fired the barrage attack again, but this time Hit stood there with a distortion. The attack hit him, causing an explosion. Dyspo had a stern look on his face, "Didn't hear anything. What's he-"

Hit appeared behind Dyspo and threw a chop to his neck, however Dyspo crouched under it and punched Hit in the stomach, "Nice try, but I can pick up on whatever you throw at me!"

Hit backed up from the punch and held his stomach, "With your ears, am I correct?"

Dyspo crossed his arms while maintaining his smirk, "Yep! I can pick up on any body reaction just by listening. All bodies emit special reactions with certain actions."

Champa was holding his chin, "What's he talking about?"

Vados gazed into her staff, "It seems that his hearing picks up on sounds that occur during an attack. Add that to his exceptional speed and he can counter anything throw."

Pirinia closed his eyes and scratching his chin, "If his hearing can pick up on special sounds, perhaps a certain one could cause him pain."

Vados shook her head, "Well thought out, Pirinia. But unfortunately, he appears able to pick out certain frequencies and distinguish them. Thereby only detecting the ones he desires." 

Champa grabbed a hold of Vados's staff, "Bring me my vuvuzela!"

A long, red plastic horn appeared in Champa's hands and he blew into it. Pirinia eyes the destroyer with confusion, "Was he not listening to a word we were saying?"

Vados held her hand over her mouth and giggled, "Just let him have this." 

Dyspo threw a punch at Hit, which passed through the assassin and Dyspo slid across the ground, "How did he-"

Hit Time Skipped towards Dyspo and threw a punch, "You moron! I'll just-"

Suddenly, Hit kneed Dyspo in the stomach and followed it with a punch. Dyspo was pushed back and look to Hit in pain, "What did you just do?!"

Hit started to walk toward him, "Simple. With your ability to pick up on actions, all I had to do was fake actions with my Time Skip to get around it."

Dyspo stood up with gritted teeth, "You bastard."

Hit dashed towards Dyspo and was appeared to be ready to throw another punch, prompting Dyspo to raise his leg, "Not this again-"

This time, Hit punched Dyspo in the face and pushed him back. Dyspo looked at Hit with confusion, "An actual attack?!"

Hit held his arms bent to the sides of his head with his palms open, "That's right. Which will it be next? An actual attack or a diversion?"

Dyspo had his mouth agasp and Hit stood there.

 **-Goku VS Jiren-**

Goku was charging his energy while Jiren watched him, 'How much longer does he plan to do this?'

Goku stopped charging his energy and turned SSB, "Let's do it!"

Goku placed his hands together, "Kamehameha!"

The blast flew towards Jiren with blinding speed, which he responded by simply holding out his hand. The blast practically bounced off of it and Jiren was unscathed, "It is no different from earlier. You still overestimate yourself."

Goku yelled at the top of his lungs and his red aura appeared, "Kaioken!"

Goku held his hand out and gestured Jiren over, "Your turn!" 

Jiren closed his eyes and sighed, "Very well."

Jiren jumped onto a nearby rock and kicked himself towards Goku. Goku covered himself with his arms before Jiren punched him into a nearby rock as they both started to exchange punches at a rapid speed. The rock they were in was destroyed and Goku charged blue energy into his feet, "Kamehameha!"

The blue blast propelled Goku into the air and struck the area where the rock was. Whis looked on with intrigue, "Impressive. He figured with the lack of Ki enabled flight, he could use his own Ki blast to ascend into the air."

Tien turned to Whis with a smile, "Actually, Goku came up with that when he fought Piccolo back in the World Tournament."

"Is that so?" Whis asked.

Roshi laughed and looked down, "Yep. We all come a long way with Goku."

A massive explosion took place and Goku stopped flying and started to fall to the ground, "That couldn't have done him in."

He continued to look upon the site and was about to touch the ground, until Jiren jumped towards him with his hands together, "Witness my strength first hand!"

Jiren slammed his fists onto Goku's head and clean into the ground, causing a large cloud of dust to form. Once it cleared, Goku was revealed to on the ground in base form. Beerus looked in horror at this, "Dammit! Goku get up and take him!" 

Jiren put his foot on Goku's chest, "If it is any consolation, you have put forth more of a fight than most others." 

Belmond started to laugh, "Yes Jiren! Finish him!" 

Goku grabbed Jiren's foot and grunted, "Wait!" 

Jiren looked at him with immense annoyance, "What is it now?" 

Goku coughed as he mustered the words, "I've been working on a power to surpass my current level."

There was a silence in the air and Jiren pressed him foot down further, "Do you believe I would have any interest in what you have to offer?"

Goku screamed louder and started to squirm, 'Damnit! Don't have a choice.' 

He held his hands to his head and a bright light appeared, forcing Jiren to cover his eyes and giving Goku an opening to I.T. to break out of the hold. He appeared a few feet away and held his chest, "Ow, ow ow! Don't hold anything back when you're stomping, do ya?" 

Jiren moved his hands and stared down Goku, "You're persistent as an Octarian. Very well, show me this power of yours."

Goku grinned with his teeth on full display, "Thanks Jiren."

After a moment of silence, Goku widend his stance and started to charge his energy. He changed into Blue and the Kaio-ken started to form, "So far, the farthest I've taken the Blue Kaio-ken is X10. However, that's not the farthest I've ever took the Kaio-ken itself." 

Jiren raised his (Non-existent) eyebrows at this, "Is that so?"

As the charging continued, the red energy continued to grow and lightning started to erupt. Goku continued to charge his energy as the red aura continued to grow larger. Jiren eyed the display of power with a smile, showcasing interest, "I'm impressed. Had you unleashed this power earlier, you would have beaten the U6 Saiyan."

The aura continued to grow more and more, then...it stopped. The aura completely dissipated and Goku kneeled over with red and blue lightning coming from his body. Grunts of pain were heard as the Saiyan's body started to twitch, however Goku started to stand up straight with both the lightning and twitching stopping in the process. There was only silence, until Goku screamed as loud as he could, "Kaioken X20!"

The red aura returned, much larger than it was before. Jiren held his hand out as the aura was about to reach him. Goku stared down Jiren with a serious expression, "I'm done holding back!"

Goku dashed towards Jiren faster than anyone else could see and was about to punch him, however Jiren pulled his own fist back as well. Their fists collided, causing a shockwave strong enough to form a massive crater. In the stands, Geene was watching with interest, "These two are really something."

Agu turned towards him, "It's been some time since I've seen any interest with mortals from you."

Geene threw a smirk towards the Kai, "I haven't seen mortals with such intense power outside my own universe before. There were always weaklings, so seeing the eleventh and seventh have such powerful mortals is a pleasant shock." 

Peru and Helles were sniffing at the fight, "Such a beautiful sight."

Helles eyed Goku with amazement, "A beautiful transformation."

Goku and Jiren started to throw punches at each other with such speed, that nobody could see it. Goku threw an energy disk at Jiren's foot, forcing him to dodge it and left him open to a punch on the shoulder. Goku started to push Jiren back with the rapid speed of his punches and threw a kick at Jiren's torso. Jiren blocked the kick with his arms, but he was still pushed back. Shin grew an excited smile, "Goku's doing it! He almost has Jiren at the edge!"

Elder Kai saw that they were only a short distance away from the edge, "You're right, but something doesn't feel right."

Whis was watching the fight with a stern look, "Your feelings aren't far off. It feels too simple for Goku to overpower Jiren so easily. In addition, Jiren hasn't fired a single Ki blast thus far in this fight."

Beerus started to sweat profusely, "Goku, hurry up and knock him off before he can try anything!"

Goku ran towards Jiren with his fist starting to glow brightly, "Super God Fist!"

Goku punched Jiren across the face, sending him sliding towards the edge of the arena. Jiren recovered as Goku was running towards him. Jiren held his fist tight and as Goku was about to hit him, delivered an uppercut that sent Goku flying into the air. Belmond smirked and laughed, "That's it! Jiren cannot be bested by anyone!"

Goku recovered from the uppercut while flying up and started to charge a Kamehameha in his hands, "Ka….me-"

Jiren held out his hand, "-ha...me-"

Goku fired a massive beam towards Jiren, "-Ha!"

Red energy started to form in Jiren's hand and was fired at the beam. It pushed clean through it and hit Goku right in the chest. A massive explosion followed as Goku was sent flying off the arena in base form. However, a long green arm caught him and reeled him back onto the arena. Goku looked and saw Piccolo, "Thanks Piccolo."

Piccolo crossed his arms, "Jiren hit you pretty hard. One blast knocked you out of Blue." 

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. Better think of something."

They both felt a massive pressure, "He's coming."

Whis looked upon Jiren with an impressed look, "Jiren is quite powerful to be able to knock Goku out of SSB."

Shin had a look of shock and terror, "Jiren wields truly terrifying strength."

Beerus turned to Belmond with a stern face, "As strong as a Destroyer."

Belmond stood up and held his hand out towards Jiren, "That is correct!"

All of the gods and fighters in the stands were paying attention, "My fellow deities and warriors of this tournament, I have something to announce."

Jiren looked at Belmond with annoyance and just continued to walk, "Jiren is the famed mortal that rivals the gods! He makes me look like a nat in comparison with his unfathomable power."

On the arena, Jimeze appeared on a rock and yelled out, "How does he posses such strength?"

Khai stood next to Belmond and looked down on the Yardrat, "There seems to be a miss understanding. Goku was able to rival Jiren in terms of physical strength, however the truly greatest aspect of Jiren is the raw power within him. Once he unleashes his energy, none can stand against him."

Goku turned to Piccolo, "Get out of here Piccolo, I'll handle Jiren! You find Gohan."

"Are you crazy?!" Piccolo replied with his stance.

"No, it's better for just one of us to be eliminated instead of two."

Piccolo looked at Goku with shock, "I often forget how smart you can be at times."

Piccolo jumped off and Goku took a posture of kneeling down, while spreading his arms out.

 **-Kahersal vs Katopesla-**

Katopesla swept kicked, but Kahersal backflipped out of the way and fired a small blast at Katopesla's feet. Katopesla jumped up to avoid the blast, however Kahersal held his hands out and energy threads wrapped around Katopesla. Despite struggling as best he could, Katopesla was unable to break out of the binding, "You posses the same technique as your comrade."

"Part of the military training of U11 is to be able to form any weapon out of our Ki." Kahersal explained, while pulling Katopesla towards him.

Katopelsa started to glow yellow and the letter on his belt switched to a yellow S, "Mode Change!"

Katopesla's suit changed from blue and white to yellow and white with a large yellow S on his chest, "Strength Mode!"

Katopesla flexed his arms and broke out of the thread, "In Strength Mode, my physical strength increases by three hundred!"

Kahersal charged energy into his hands and formed swords, "Strength alone is not enough to achieve victory."

He brought the two blades together and formed a large, single blade, "Justice-"

He slammed the blade against the ground, "-Saber!"

A large, vertical energy slash was moving towards Katopesla with immense speed, "Let me show you the Justice of U3!"

Katopesla pulled his fist back as it glowed brightly, "Katopesla The Final Punch!"

Katopesla punched the energy attack, causing a shock wave that destroyed some of the surrounding struggle continued for a moment, until the energy slash exploded and pushed Katopesla back. Kahersal swiftly threw an energy axe at Katopesla, but the officer caught it and pointed at Kahersal, "Ha! You have simply armed me with your own energy weapon-"

The axe dissipated and Katopesla looked at his hand, "Well, that's unfortunate."

Kahersal formed a large, blue energy circle and threw it at Katopesla, "Justice Circle!"

The circle wrapped itself around Katopesla as he struggled, "What form of technique is this?!"

"The Justice Circle is a capturing technique. Made for low grade threats."

Katopesla struggled for a moment, however the Justice Circle blew up and caused a large explosion. The smoke cleared and revealed Katopesla kneeling on the ground. Kahersal charged energy into his hands, "Forgive me, but U11 must survive-"

An explosion occurred near them and Kunshee and Voun crashed near Kahersal, "Voun, Kunshee!"

The Triad Unit landed near Katopesla, "Offering support for teammate, bolla."

Katopesla stood up with his suit starting to spark, "My thanks."

Voun and Kunshee stood up, "Sorry commander. Those robotic bastards are tougher than we thought they would be." 

Back in the stands, Mosco pointed at the arena with his eye glowing, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Kampari coughed and took a deep breath, "The power of the Triad Unit is versatile and unmatched. They were made specifically for these forms of situations and the modifications made by our own Paparoni! So, take your Jiren and shove it!"

Belmond looked at him with a shocked look, "Never in my entire life have I seen Mosco, of all people, be so assertive."

Ea adjusted his glasses with a sigh, "Let's just get back to what's important here." 

**-Toppo VS Ribrianne-**

Toppo was throwing large Ki orbs at Ribrianne, who was backflipping to avoid them, "Your agility is impressive, but can it handle this?"

Toppo placed his hand in the position of Justice Flash, "Justice Straight Beam!"

Toppo formed a beam that shot clean towards Ribrianne, but she simply smirked and twirled to the left to avoid it. Ribrianne formed a heart with her hands, "Pretty Cannon!"

Toppo held his arms to block the attack and was pushed back. Ribrianne kept her hands together, "Pretty Machine Gun!" 

Toppo held his hand out, "Justice Flash!"

The attacks hit each other to a stand still, until the Justice Flash overpowered the Pretty Machine Gun and hit Ribrianne square in the chest. She got pushed back towards a rock and jumped on it, "Maiden's Charge!"

Ribrianne spin dashed directly at Toppo, who pointed his hand and fired more of his Justice Flash, "Too direct!"

The attack hit Ribrianne and she fell on Toppo's head. She landed face first into the ground and Toppo rubbed his head, "Quite a strategy."

Ribrianne felt her face and sheepishly laughed, "Yeah, strategy." 

**-Goku VS Jiren-**

Goku, who was in SSB, was throwing punches at a still Jiren, however none of them were landing. Goku gritted his teeth, 'Can't land a hit.'

Jiren stared boredly at the Saiyan, "Have you learned nothing from what just happened?"

Goku spun around and threw a kick. He saw a red flash pushed his foot and sent him back, "That's it."

Jiren continued to look bored, "So, you have learned the reason."

Goku powered down to base, "Can't beat ya with an attack at a certain point, so I'll do something different."

Goku backflipped onto a rock behind him and held his hands up in the air, "Everyone, give your energy!"

Back on the stands, Tien and Roshi raised their hands into the air with a glow around them, "Guess this is how we're doing things."

Beerus stood up and took a deep breath, "You've heard him!"

Elsewhere on the arena, Krillin and 18 rose their hands into the air, "Take it all Goku!"

18 had a smile on her face, "He better not screw it up is all I have to say."

Freeza was watching the events unfold with a sly smile, "My, my. In need of a little energy?"

The emperor lifted his hand, "I suppose I do have a cup to share."

17 watched the show and raised his hand with a smirk, "Take what you need."

Piccolo appeared next to Gohan and raised his, "Give Goku what you can spare."

All that occured from the half breed was a sigh, "So much for me being a team leader."

He raised his hand into the air with his head held down. Vegeta was gritting his teeth, "I refuse to lower myself to loaning energy."

Jiren was eyeing Goku as a blue energy orb started to form, "A technique that requires the energy of donors? I'll wait."

Goku looked down and smiled, "This is the Spirit Bomb. I learned this technique when I was training with King Kai." 

The energy from the others started to go into the bomb, causing it to grow as large as a two story building. Goku kept focusing and it grew to the size of a four story building, "Jiren, this is the power of U7." 

Awane watched with astoundment, "Such a magnifying power."

Anat took a deep breath and felt the energy, "It's so relieving."

Liquiir was watching with his legs crossed, "I really have thought this tournament would fall to this guy."

Iru smirked at the sight, "He must have planned this. Such a great showcase of intellect.

Oogma stared at Iru, "You're giving that Saiyan a little too much credit." 

Arack rubbed the sides of his face, "Such a delightful feeling."

Geene started to laugh, "Show me your power mortals."

Agu eyed the bomb with curiosity, "I wonder how much further it could be taken."

Helles was watching Goku with stars in her eyes, "Such a beautiful technique. One that requires the aid of life around one's self!"

Peru was sniffing, "It's magnificent."

Harirama rolled his eyes and Rabanra held his hands together, "It's like an intense power of love."

Ea was watching the bomb's exanspion with a smile on his face, "Such an intriguing technique, especially for one taught by a North Kai."

Paparoni removed his monocle, "Such a magnificent power of union."

Nigrisshi eyed the technique, "It's like a variant of a multi powered engine."

Quitela rolled his eyes at this, "Just another technique that the mortals think matters.

Kuru chuckled at Quitela, "Typical. This is a technique of the Kai's."

Ganos looked at it with astoundment, "It's beautiful."

Caway formed a shield around the team, "We might need this."

Champa had his mouth wide open, "If Goku used this technique on Hit, who knows what would have happened."

Vados turned her eye towards him, "Since this technique requires time and donors to charge, I don't think it would have been a problem."

Sidra was stroking his beard with interest in his eyes, "This technique offers such an extreme pressure." 

Roh started to chuckle, "This is perfect! Trio De Dangers, finish Son Goku off!"

Right on cue, the three wolves jumped out of nowhere and were about to strike, "Time to finish you, Son Goku!"

A blast pushed Lavender into the others and sent them into a nearby rock. The three stood up and saw Vegeta looking at them with his arms crossed, "I'll be your opponent."

Vegeta turned SSB and stared them down, "Besides, the old man looked determined to teach you a lesson."

Bergamo gritted his teeth and the three charged their auras, "In that case, we'll crush you first!"

Vegeta smirked and turned to Goku, "Kakarot! Finish that bastard! I'll handle these mutts."

Goku smiled back to him, "Thanks Vegeta."

Goku looked up and saw that the Spirit Bomb was as large as a six story building, "It's done."

Jiren had his arms crossed and looked uninterested, "Are you finished?"

Goku looked at Jiren confused, "I just said it was."

Jiren's eyes closed, "What are you waiting for?"

The two looked at each other for a moment, "Nothing!"

Goku threw his arms down and the bomb started to descend on Jiren, who simply held out his hand. The bomb met his hand and started to push him back, forcing Jiren to use his other hand to still himself, "So, this is the power of a Kai's technique."

Goku started to chuckle, "Now, it's time to show you what I got."

Goku changed to SSBK and pushed his hands forwards, causing the Spirit Bomb to resume pushing Jiren towards the edge. Beerus started to laugh, "Goku's got this!"

As the bomb had finally pushed Jiren towards the edge, it stopped. Goku looked on in shock as it started to move towards him, "He's really something."

Jiren's hands were glowing red as he pushed the bomb back towards Goku, "You underestimate my control Son Goku. Now, face the end of your tale!"

The continued to move towards Goku as he looked on in terror, "Gotta stop this! Kaioken X20!"

The Spirit Bomb stopped for a moment, but Jiren lowered his hands and widened his glowing red eyes. The bomb started to speed towards Goku and, before he could react, consumed him entirely, "Goku!" 

Goku slipped out of consciousness as he started to float in the bomb. There was an intense glow as the bomb turned white and produced a shock wave. Jiren eyed the bomb, then turned to the Grand Priest, "He has been consumed by his own attack, does that disqualify me?"

The Grand Priest looked over the whole situation for a moment, then raised his hand, "Son Goku was consumed by his own attack, therefore Jiren will not be disqualified!"

Roh was grabbing his own hair, "Come on!"

Belmond started to laugh and clap his hands, "Well done Jiren! Now that the other universes have witness the hopelessness of battle against you, none will mess with us!"

Geene rolled his eyes at that statement, "Idiot."

Back on the arena, an explosion pushed Kahersal, Voun, and Kunshee next to Jiren, "Damnit!"

Dysop was pushed near the edge next to them, "We're getting outmatched here!"

Katopesla, The Triad Unit, and Hit appeared in front of them, "Warriors of U11, your end is nigh!" 

Hit placed his hands in his pockets, "We have the advantage. The five of them are right on the edge, we just need to destroy it."

Katopesla pointed to Jiren in an overly dramatic fashion, "This is where YOUR tale ends!"

Jiren's eyes glowed red and pushed them all back, "How ignorant."

He looked up to see Toppo and Ribrianne trading punches, "You are strong, but I hold much more power!"

Ribrianne and Toppo's fists collided and they both landed on the ground, "My Love holds so much more power!"

Toppo started to glow a red aura and pushed Ribrianne back, "Take all the Justice within me!"

"Justice World Breaker!" Toppo fired the large, red beam at Ribrianne, causing a massive explosion and pushing her back. Her clothes were damage and had burn marks on her, "That the best you have?" 

Toppo placed his hands into a flat position, "Justice Flash!"

The red blast shot off as Ribrianne jumped up to avoid them, 'He's stronger than I thought, but my Love can-'

Her thoughts were stopped when she was hit directly and landed on her back. Toppo stood next to her, "Forgive me madam, but you must be eliminated."

He held his hand out with red energy, much to Ribrianne's horror, 'I can't lose here. I still need to win-'

Jimeze appeared on her and grabbed her head, "A knight's rescue!"

They disappeared and Toppo put his hand down while looking at the sphere, "A different matter for a different time."

Back in the stands, Beerus looked at the sphere with sternness, "Goku is in there, correct?"

Whis looked upon it, "Yes. It is strange that he has not been eliminated yet."

Shin looked at the Zenos, "They know something."

There was a silence in the air, before the sphere started to distort. It started to vibrate violently as it stretch into a pillar, forming a crater on the ground. Everyone's eyes were now on it as Beerus smirked, "Whis."

Whis smiled at Beerus, "Yes, my Lord?"

"He's coming, isn't he?"

"It appears so."

Jiren eyed the pillar with interest, "Let's see what you have to offer now."

Footsteps were heard as the pillar started to narrow. Vegeta and the Trio De Dangers were eyeing the bright show with impressment and awe resectivly, "So Kakarot, you've reached a new level."

Goku walked out of the pillar, which vanished as soon as he stepped out, but he had a different appearance. His orange over shirt was destroyed, leaving only his blue undershirt and orange pants. What was truly unique was the silver aura and eyes he now had. He stared down Jiren, who walked up to him, "This is what you bring after your apparent demise?"

Goku didn't speak, just narrowed his eyes at the grey man, "I do not know what you now have, but it's heat is impressive."

Goku simply got into his stance and looked at Jiren with an emotionless face. Jiren's eyes glowed, however there was nothing but silence.

 _With the intensive fight against Jiren, Goku has reached heights he never had before._

Vegeta was in a lock with Bergamo.

 _Will Goku and his new power succeed or will Jiren's overwhelming power crush him?_

Goku's aura grew slightly.

 _Find out, next time on Dragon Ball UA!_

Time Left: Twenty Four Minutes

U2: Brianne (1), Sanka (1), Su (1), Zirloin, Jimeze, and Vikal (1)

Eliminated: Rabanra, Zarubuto, Prum, and Harirama.

U3: Maji Kayo, Katopesla, Preecho, Koitsukai, Bollerator, Panchia

Eliminated: Paparoni, Nigrisshi, Narirama, and Viaria (1)

U4: Damon, Shantza, and Gamisarus.

Eliminated: Ganos (2), Caway, Darkori, Monna, Nink, Shosa, and Majora.

U6: Hit, Cabba (1), Caulifla (2), Kale (3), Saonel, Magetta (1), and Frost (1)

Eliminated: Rota, Botamo, and Pirinia (1)

U7: Goku (1), Vegeta (2), Gohan (2), Piccolo (1), Krillin (2), 18 (2), 17 (3), and Freeza (1).

Eliminated: Roshi (2) and Tien (5)

U9: Bergamo (2), Basil (2), and Lavender (1)

Eliminated: Hop, Sorrell, Comfrey, Roselle, Oregano, Hyssop, and Chapil.

U11: Jiren, Toppo (1), Dyspo (1), Kahersal, Kunshee, and Voun.

Eliminated: Zoiray, Tupper, Coccotte, and Kettol

 **(DBS Preview Music)**

 _H-hello! I am Belmond, destroyer god of U11._

Jiren was throwing punches, but none of them were hitting Goku.

 _It would appear that the Saiyan posses a bit more power than expected._

Goku landed a knee to Jiren's face.

 _I'm certain that our Justice will prevail._

Vegeta was charging a final flash aganst Basil and Lavender.

 _Next time on Dragon Ball UA._

Goku was charged directly towards Jiren to throw a punch.

 _Ultra Instinct?! The Power of Ascendant!_

Jiren grew a red aura all over his body.

 _Don't miss it!_

 **And with that, Part 1 concludes and we head for Part 2 keep an eye out for the end of this week or next week.**

 **I'm curious what you guys think of my explanation of Jiren's power. Being tough physically, but his power is really what makes him a threat.**

 **These fights were fun for me to write and I hope you enjoyed reading them.**

 **Now for Ultra Instinct to take the stage. I'll explain better details after its uploaded. Planning of speed will be announced on Deviantart after Part 2.**

 **I want to thank you all for your patience and I'm gonna try to make uploads quicker. My focus has been repaired…..for the most part.**

 **I look forward to hearing what ya guys have to say.**

 **See ya! (:**


	11. Ultra Instinct

**Hey there! I kept my promise of having this upload this week. (I DID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE YAYYYYY!) This is one I'm sure all...like….four or five of you who review this story have been looking forward too. Seriously though and I know I sound like a review w*****, but please review! Silence is worse than literally being told my work is trash! Though don't call my work trash and that being it. I want constructive feedback, not trolling. I'm getting off topic here, aren't I? HEY! LET'S GET TO IT! HAHAHHAHAHAH!**

Goku and Jiren were staring each other down, neither making a movement. Back in the stands, Belmond was watching the two with his arms crossed, "Whatever Son Goku has achieved, it will not be enough to defeat Jiren."

Marcarita looked at Belmond with a blank stare, "I wouldn't underestimate him. He seems to have achieved a great power from the Spirit Bomb, yes?"

Goku started to walk towards Jiren, 'Something isn't right. The bomb must have tampered with his mind.'

Jiren's eyes started to flash red, Goku moved slightly to the left as a flurry of energy blitzes destroyed some of the rocks and caused a stream of smoke to go off the arena. Goku continued to walk towards Jiren with no increase or decrease in speed. Belmond had his mouth agape by what he just witnessed, "How?!"

Dyspo jumped onto a nearby rock and looked Goku over, "Must have gotten pretty quick to dodge Jiren's blitz attack."

He smirked while a purple aura started to appear around him, "Nothing I can't handle."

Dyspo launched himself towards Goku with his foot out, "Justice Kick!"

Goku stopped and held his hand up, confusing Dyspo, 'What's he-'

Right when the kick was about to hit Goku's face, the hand he raised caught Dyspo's leg, "Hey! What are you-"

Before Dyspo could finish, Goku started to spin him around with extreme speed. A few seconds after, Goku threw Dyspo into a nearby stone. Toppo jumped out of nowhere and was about to land on Goku, "Son Goku!"

Goku simply kept walking towards Jiren and Toppo crashed into the ground. Toppo stood up and aimed his hand at Goku, "Justice Flash!"

Toppo started to fire the attack, however Goku jumped back, prompting Toppo to move his hand to follow Goku despite not hitting him once, and kicked him into the ground. Jiren eyed Goku and raised his arm, "I do not know how you have achieved this, but it would be foolish to assume that I would kneel over at the unfamiliar."

Jiren charged a Ki blast in his hand and fired it at Goku, however Goku slid under the blast and punched Jiren in the stomach. Belmond's mouth was agape at the site and started to hold his hair, "How is this Saiyan gaining ground on Jiren?!"

Khai narrowed his eyes, "This can only be happening due to one factor."

With U7, Whis was looking at Goku with a smile, "It would seem that Goku has mastered the sacred technique that I've set forth for him and Vegeta."

Shin looked at Whis with a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about? What technique?' 

Beerus eyed Goku's punch pushing Jiren back and shifted his gaze to Shin, "Ultra Instinct."

Belmond started to slowly turn towards Beerus with gritted teeth, "What?!"

Champa ran towards Beerus with wide eyes, "B-b-but nobody's used Ultra Instinct in-"

He started to count on his fingers, "A really long time!"

Shin turned to Elder Kai, "What's Ultra Instinct?" 

Elder Kai rubbed his chin for a moment, "Apparently, it's what Goku has." 

With U2, Peru was stroking his beard, "Ultra Instinct. I never thought I would lay my eyes upon it."

He turned to Helles and saw she was staring at Goku, "Helles?"

Ea's glasses fell to the ground as he just stuttered, "Ul-ul-ultra Instinct?"

Mosco's eye light up, however there was no beeping going on, "It would seem that Lord Mosco is experiencing intense shock."

Quitela started to frantically bit his nails, "How could a mortal achieve Ultra Instinct?!"

Kuru was staring with a weary look in his eyes, 'Really starting to hope they knock out each other.'

Sidra and Roh was starting to sweating profusely, "Those bastards have achieved such a high level in power. This will be a problem for us later if nothing is done now."

"Who cares about later if we can't even survive right now?!" Roh screamed as he pointed to the Trio De Dangers performing the Danger Triangle around Vegeta, who was standing still with his arms crossed, "This is the same technique you tried on the Android? Pathetic."

Vegeta started kneel over with a white glow on his body, "Allow me to show you pups a real technique."

He thrusted his arms into the air and a large explosion occurred, sending the Trio flying off in different directions. Lavender was sent into a rock and landed near the edge. He groaned as he stood up, "That Saiyan is going to get it-"

Vegeta appeared next to Lavender, "Going to get what?"

Lavender panicked and backed up, "Get poisoned!"

Lavender breathed a large cloud of poison at Vegeta and cackled madly, "Let that be a lesson to you-"

He stopped talking when Vegeta kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying up into the air. He was about to fall into the abyss, but a rock was sent flying towards him, "Jump Lavender!"

Lavender kicked the rock and landed right behind Vegeta with Basil appearing right next to him, "You thought it would be that easy?!"

Vegeta held his stance as Basil dashed in towards him with a glowing leg, "Shining Kick!"

Vegeta crossed his arms to block the kick and was pushed back, while Lavender jumped above Basil with his hands covered in poison. Vegeta gritted his teeth and held his hand out, "Final Shine Attack!"

A large green beam erupted from his hand and sent Lavender flying, however Basil landed a clean kick to his abdomen and pushed back once more, "You mutts take enjoyment in using prideless tactics, don't you?"

Basil looked at Vegeta like he was crazy, "Pride? Hate to break it to ya, but pride only gets you killed."

Vegeta held his hands together and a barrage of small Ki blast towards the wolfman, only for Bergamo to appear in front of Basil and hold his hand out, "Wolfgang Snatcher!"

Bergamo's hand started to glow red and the small Ki blast started to rush towards it, then were turned red upon reaching Bergamo's hand. Vegeta smirked at this, "So, the eldest of the prideless mutts has come to play."

Bergamo growled at him, "I can't stand guys like you. So high on your own horse, that it's impossible to see someone else being different from you."

Vegeta frowned at the statement, "You misunderstood. I just hate those cheating tactics of yours." 

Lavender hopped next to his brothers and they all stared Vegeta down.

 **-Goku VS Jiren-**

Jiren was throwing a series of punches at Goku, which the Saiyan dodged flawlessly. Goku jumped up and held his leg out with white energy covering it. Jiren covered his right hand with red energy and punched towards the leg, causing a collision that could be felt from the benches, "No joyfull boast?"

Goku threw his weight forward, basically front flipping to get behind Jiren, and landed punch to Jiren's back, pushing him forward. Jiren turned around and his eyes flashed red, Goku jumped forward as a he kicked his foot out and an energy blitz sent him upward. He charged a Kamehameha in his hands and fired it towards Jiren, who simply held his hand out as the beam made contact and vanished. Back in the stands, Tien looked shocked, "How? Goku achieved this new power, didn't he?"

"Well, yes and no." Whis answered.

Tien turned to him with a glare, "What do you mean?"

"Look at Goku's hair. Despite achieving Ultra Instinct, his power has not really increased. Not significantly from standard anyway."

Beerus kept watching the fight, "In other words, it's just a faster and smarter version of him without Super Saiyan."

Whis turned back to the arena, "Smarter is a strong word. More aware is actually accurate. That awareness allows him to know where to be and the right moment to strike." 

Roshi laughed without taking his eyes off the fight, "Well then, let's hope he's aware enough to land a hit to blow Jiren off."

Jiren's hands glowed red and he fired two large red beams at Goku, who started to emit an extreme amount of steam from his body. Goku fired a blast that sent up and landed right on the beam, running across them without harm, 'He's using his heat to move on my attack!'

Goku jumped and held his foot out. Jiren released his hands from the beam and charged a Ki blast in his right, "You can't dodge in midair!"

Jiren fired the beam at Goku, however, upon contact with the steam, dissolved. Goku landed the kick across Jiren's face and pushed him back. Back in the stands, Belmond screamed, "That heat won't last forever! Jiren, knock down that heat with all you have!"

Goku screamed loudly and his steam greatly grew in size. Jiren's eyes glowed brightly as his arms did the same, "Power Crushing Cannon!"

Jiren fired a massive red beam at Goku, who was still charging his energy. The beam made contact with the steam, but wasn't pushing it. Goku kept charging as he screamed louder. Jiren started to narrow his eyes in frustration, "Fall!"

The struggle continued for a few more seconds, before a massive explosion occurred. Jiren crossed his arms in the face of the explosion and looked closely after it passed, when he suddenly felt a rapid amount of hits to his stomach. Jiren looked and saw Goku with his fist out, 'He must be using some technique.'

Beerus eyed Goku carefully, "It seems Goku lost his steam." 

Jiren eyed Goku and resumed his posture, "It's only a matter of time." 

**-Katopesla and the Triad Unit-**

Katopesla and the three machines were watching Goku and Jiren's fight, "It would seem the villainous scum Goku will soon fall."

"Katopesla." Ea's voice came from the officer's helmet, "Yes, Lord Ea?"

"You are to avoid engagement with the U11 warriors. Let U7 and U6 deal with them."

"Surely you jest."

"I am not. Listen to me. U4 has three warriors left. Track them down and eliminate them."

Katopesla turned to the Tria Unit, "What about the Triad Unit?"

There was a slight chuckle from the communicator, "They will be assigned to target enemies when they are weakened. We have nothing to worry about them."

"Plan X, I believe it was called?" Katopesla questioned. 

Koitsukai walked up to him and opened it's eye, revealing the sphere of Paparoni's staff, "That and something much greater." 

The communication cut off and Katopesla crossed his arm, "I suppose that this is where we-"

He turned around and saw that the Triad Unit was already gone, "Rude."

 **-Jimeze and Ribrianne-**

Jimeze was holding Ribrianne's hand and walking to a crevasse. Ribrianne looked down, "How could I have lost?"

Jimeze turned to her and smiled. "Do not worry Madam Ribrianne. The love of U2 will win in the end."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet with the others. They are just ahead."

They went into the crevasse and saw the rest of U2. Rozie saw them and smiled, "Ribrianne!"

Ribrianne looked at the rest of the team with a frown, "What are you guys doing here?"

Zirloin gave a stern look, "We're regrouping to keep ourselves from risking anymore teammates."

Ribrianne put her hands on her hips, "Why are you hiding here?"

Kakunsa waved her tail, "Apparently, we needed to hide here until we can show our love again."

Ribrianne looked at Vikal, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "We're going to head out and show the universes our love!"

Jimeze and Rozie gestured towards Ribrianne as she held her arms up. Zirloin stood tall, "We will go out as a unit and eliminate any foe who crosses us."

Ribrianne pumped her fist, "That's exactly what I just said, but alright!"

They wondered out of the crevasse and saw that things were very quiet. Rozie tapped the side of her visor, "Looks like that Goku guy and Jiren are going at it."

Jimeze crossed his arms, "Still?"

Zirloin pointed to the left, "We should move."

 **-Vegeta vs Trio De Dangers-**

Bergamo was throwing punches at Vegeta, while Lavender and Basil were running next to them. Bergamo threw punches with both hands at the same time, which Vegeta countered by pushing Bergamo's arms with his own. Bergamo charged a Ki blast, but Vegeta hit it with his own and pushed Bergamo into a nearby rock.

Basil and Lavender pounced towards Vegeta, with kicks and poisoned punches respectively. Vegeta was struggling to block them both, 'Damnit! Their coordination is too tight. My body feels..strange.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a well landed kick to the torso and a punch to the face. Vegeta was pushed back as Basil and Lavender pounced to continue the assault. Vegeta grabbed both Basil and Lavender, then threw them towards the edge. Vegeta smirked at this, however it was followed by an extreme feeling of pain as Vegeta crouched onto his knees and clutched his arm, "What's happening...to me?"

He heard laughter coming from the stands and saw Oregano pointing at him, "It would seem that my special ability has finally taken effect!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth in pain, "What have you done bastard?!"

Oregano showed off a toothy grin and pointed to his teeth, "You see, my simian foe, during our battle I bite your arm. That bite was all I needed to take you down later rather than sooner."

Vegeta took off his glove and saw his blood veins were glowing red, then turned his attention back to Oregano, "You were fly caught in a spider's web."

Basil and Lavender smirked at the news, "Guess you ain't so tough now."

Basil charged a Shining Blaster while Lavender took a deep breath, "Shining Toxic Cannon!" 

Lavender blew a large cloud of poison, which was followed by Basil kicking the sphere. The blast went through the cloud, turning purple in the process, and rocketed towards Vegeta. Vegeta held his hand out with a blue Ki sphere, "Big Bang Attack!"

He fired the attack at the sphere, causing them both to explode and pushing Vegeta back. Basil and Lavender jumped through the cloud and landed in front of Vegeta. The prince eyed them both down and charged energy into his hands, "You two mutts are starting to irritate me!"

He fired a series of Ki blasts at them, pushing them back towards the edge, before feeling an intense pain surge from his arm, "Damnit!" 

His neck started to share the red glow as his veins, "I need to finish this now."

He stretched his arms to the side and yellow lightning started to erupt, "I'll blow you pound puppies off the arena!"

Basil and Lavender saw Vegeta charging the beam and were about to jump, however they were cut off by the lightning blocking their path. Back in the stands, Roh was holding his head in horror, "We'll be down to one if this works!"

Vegeta brought his hands together and a yellow Ki orb started to form, "Take all that I have! Final Flash!"

A massive yellow beam fired from his hands towards the wolves. Basil and Lavender stood in shock as the blast neared them. There was a woosh sound as Bergamo appeared in front of them with his arms and legs spread out. The beam hit Bergamo dead on, causing a massive explosion. Vegeta looked at the smoke with a smirk and started laughing, "That was just a small sample of my power!"

Roh started to scream, but was scratched on the cheek by Hop, "Idiot! They're still on the ring!"

He turned to see that the Trio weren't there, before turning back to the arena to see their section was still covered in smoke. Vegeta stopped laughing and clenched his arm, "Damnit! Used too much energy-"

Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, an enlarged Bergamo, about a quarter of the pillar, appeared from the smoke with burn marks on his body, "I'll teach you what happens when you mess with my pack!"

Bergamo slammed his fist onto Vegeta before he could respond, causing a massive shockwave to destroy the nearby rocks. Once the dust settled, Bergamo shrunk down to his normal size and saw a knocked out Vegeta was reverted back to base form. Sidra started to smile, "Great work! Now, knock him off and go after the rest of U7!"

Bergamo grew a grin as he picked Vegeta up, "Told ya. U7 will fall."

A series of Ki blast fell down upon them and Bergamo dropped Vegeta, "What the-"

He looked up to see 18 and Krillin firing down on them, "Hang on Vegeta!"

Bergamo tried to fire his own blast back, but the the constant assault cut him off from doing such. A green barrier surrounded Vegeta and was lifted up from the ground. 17 appeared next to them with an indifferent look, "Just like the island."

18 turned to with a blank stare, "Keep your animal love on the island."

Bergamo growled when Basil and Lavender appeared next to him, "This isn't over! Lavender, smoke screen!"

Lavender blew a large cloud of poison that blocked U7 from seeing them. Krillin kept firing at the poison cloud, but 17 grabbed his shoulder, "Forget about it."

18 poked Vegeta's arm with her foot, "You still alive-"

She was cut off by a scream of pain from Vegeta, "17."

17 moved Vegeta sleeve up and saw the redness in his veins, "Pretty bad. Like getting poison administered from a needle."

Krillin was about to say something , but a massive explosion occurred a good distance away, "That must be where Goku and that Jiren guy are."

17 looked up to 18, "You go. I'll make sure he doesn't die."

18 nodded and they jumped off.

 **-Goku VS Jiren-**

Goku and Jiren were staring at each other. Belmond was wearing a smirk, "This is going to end no differently than any other battle for Jiren."

Jiren started to rapidly punch towards Goku with energy on his hands, provoking him to slowly walk towards Jiren. Behind him, there were a series of explosions as he dashed towards Jiren and started to throw punches at him with extreme speed. Jiren raised his arms to block the punches, only to feel Goku's knee make contact with his stomach. The knee was followed by a Kamehameha that pushed Jiren, due to the knee breaking his stance, towards the edge, however Jiren's eyes glowed red and the beam vanished. Jiren took a deep breath as he saw white light in the pillar, followed by Goku flying towards Jiren with his fist out. Goku pulled his fist back and was about to throw a punch, however Jiren started to glow red all over with a smile, "Saiyans. Such interesting beings." 

As Goku's silver aura and eyes died down and his hair turned back to normal, Jiren grabbed Goku's hand and jumped into the air, "It's over."

Jiren spun Goku around and tossed him to the crater they were in earlier, causing that part of the arena to crack. When the dust settled, Goku was unconscious and Jiren landed next to him with a Ki blast ready, "Take solace Son Goku. You have given me more of a challenge than any other foe I have faced. I will remember this encounter."

Goku started to stand up and struggled to keep standing, "I'm...not-"

Jiren fired the Ki blast, pushing Goku away. In that split second, Hit threw a punch to the back of Jiren's head. Much to Hit's shock, Jiren caught his hand and turned to him, "Assassin of U6, what were you hoping to accomplish?"

Hit kept a stern look, "My job." 

**-Goku-**

Goku was still being pushed by the blast, however a red beam shot through the blast. The resulting explosion sent Goku flying into a rock. Goku was stuck in the rock, "Owwwwwww."

He looked up and saw Freeza standing in front of him, "My, my, my. What a nice position of you to take. Truly, this is has been a good day so far."

Freeza pointed at Goku, who looked shocked, "Freeza…"

He was covered in a red glow and he fell to the ground. He started to move and looked at his hand, "Huh?"

"I gave you enough energy to move. Consider us even."

Goku stood up and started to smirk, "Thanks Freeza."

Freeza just looked at him with dumbfoundment, "I never thought I would be hearing thanks from you of all people."

Goku chuckled as Freeza started to walk away.

 _The battle between Goku and Jiren has reached a conclusion no one would see coming._

Jiren tossed Hit back as the assassin stared him down.

 _The tournament continues to develop as fighters begin to form new plans._

Frost eyed Gohan and Piccolo, then turned his gaze to the nearby Trio De Dangers with a smirk.

 _Many opponents have started to take their path._

The U2 group continued to walk, however a sound occurred behind them and caught Rozie's attention.

 _The tournament continues. Next time!  
_

Hit started to glow purple.

 **(DBS Preview Music)**

"Hello. I am Vados, attendant of U6's GoD Champa."

Hit was phasing through energy attacks with a stressed look.

"Hit appears to have overestimated his own abilities against the U11 fighters."

Unseeable forces started to push the U2 fighters around.

"I suppose that we will begin to suffer a decrease, but anything can happen."

Frost was talking with the Trio De Dangers with a smirk.

"Next time on Dragon Ball UA. Phase 2 of the tournament begins."

Shantza stood still with his eyes piercing the void.

"It wouldn't be wise to miss it!" 

Time Left: Twenty Four (½) Minutes

U2: Brianne (1), Sanka (1), Su (1), Zirloin, Jimeze, and Vikal (1)

Eliminated: Rabanra, Zarubuto, Prum, and Harirama.

U3: Maji Kayo, Katopesla, Preecho, Koitsukai, Bollerator, Panchia

Eliminated: Paparoni, Nigrisshi, Narirama, and Viaria (1)

U4: Damon, Shantza, and Gamisarus.

Eliminated: Ganos (2), Caway, Darkori, Monna, Nink, Shosa, and Majora.

U6: Hit, Cabba (1), Caulifla (2), Kale (3), Saonel, Magetta (1), and Frost (1)

Eliminated: Rota, Botamo, and Pirinia (1)

U7: Goku (1), Vegeta (2), Gohan (2), Piccolo (1), Krillin (2), 18 (2), 17 (3), and Freeza (1).

Eliminated: Roshi (2) and Tien (5)

U9: Bergamo (2), Basil (2), and Lavender (1)

Eliminated: Hop, Sorrell, Comfrey, Roselle, Oregano, Hyssop, and Chapil.

U11: Jiren, Toppo (1), Dyspo (1), Kahersal, Kunshee, and Voun.

Eliminated: Zoiray, Tupper, Coccotte, and Kettol

Fighters Left: Forty One 

**That's that down pat!**

 **I want to explain the Ultra Instinct thing real quick. Xenoverse gameplay (For those of you who don't know, UI Goku has crappy health). Glad to have that out of the way.**

 **Also yes, this will be similar to the anime canon in regards of the first Jiren fight. I'm hoping to give Hit a bit of a stronger send off though.**

 **Also, Vegeta isn't going to be ringed out because of the poison. Not how that subplot is going to go. Actually, I can't even think of calling it a subplot. More like an excuse for Vegeta not having a major role until the end.**

 **Hopefully, I can go back to, not weekly updates, but close together updates.**

 **Take care everyone and remember. Reviews, thoughts, and feedback is appreciated!**


	12. Phase Two Begins

**I'm back everyone! I apologize greatly for the long wait. I've been incredibly busy, but I'm not stopping just yet. I want to at least finish this arc. Now! You get to see Hit take on Jiren and the rest of U11! Goku vs Bergamo! Hope you enjoy!**

Within the crater, Hit developed a purple aura. Jiren eyed the assassin carefully. "What are you plotting?"

The aura vanished and Hit reached down to his belt buckle, "It would be pretty foolish of me to reveal that to you, wouldn't it?"

He pressed down on it and the lower half of his jacket fell to the ground. Hit started to glow purple and held his fist out towards Jiren, who did held his own hand out and started to glow red. Hit fired a purple beam and Jiren launched a red blast towards it. Jiren's quickly overpowered Hit's and hit….Hit directly, causing a large explosion. However, purple, glass like objects started to drift across the area. Jiren stood still and closed his eyes, then felt a shift in the air, 'There!'

He swung his fist at the source and hit a purple blast, sending it away. Jiren started to emanat red energy. Jiren started to see purple bodies that disappeared and reappeared all around him, 'Each energy faint disappears after a half second.'

He continued to feel the energies, until he felt one stay for over a half second and opened his eyes, 'There!'

Jiren fired a red blast to where the energy was from, causing an explosion and sent Hit flying away. Hit landed on top of a stone and tried to stand up, but saw Jiren above him and rolled out of the way as Jiren slammed into the stone. Hit was sent flying and was about to hit a stone, but he kicked it and landed on the ground. Before he had time to do anything, red threads wrapped around him. He saw Jiren with the threads coming from his hands, then was tugged towards him to receive a hard punch to the face. Jiren swung Hit into some of the stones and finally slammed him into the ground. Jiren's threads disappeared and he started to charge a Ki blast, "An assassin's stealth is a weapon of weakness. You'll fall knowing that."

Hit started to stand up and coughed up blood, "I view it as a necessity to accomplish the job."

Hit started to glow purple and dashed toward Jiren, "Time Trap!"

Jiren tried to aim his blast, but Hit jabbed him clean into the chest and Jiren became covered in a violent glowing purple. Jiren prepared to blast Hit, but suddenly stopped where he was. Belmond was in shock at the sight, "What have you done?!"

Vados spoke up, getting Belmond's attention, "Hit appears to have trapped Jiren or at least his mind in his pocket dimension where he stores his Time Skip energy."

Hit charged a Ki blast in his hand, "I call it Time Lag."

Before Hit could fire it, the blast was kicked into the air and Hit received a kick to the chest with Dyspo now visible, "I owe you a little payback for earlier."

Toppo and the rest of the remaining Pride Troopers appeared around Hit, "Do not think we've overlooked your occupation assassin!"

Champa was freaking out and Vados had a frown, "This might be more problematic than we thought."

 **17 and Vegeta**

Vegeta started to gain consciousness with 17 eyeing him, "You weren't out for very long."

Vegeta groaned as clutched his bitten arm, "Damn mutts….almost...had them."

Vegeta struggled to stand up, "Where are they?"

"They left after we saved you. I suggest not fighting too hard. That toxin in your body can and will get worse."

Vegeta growled, "Cut the crap. I can still fight!"

He jumped away and 17 just signed, "Guess there's no helping it."

 **Goku**

Goku was stretching out, "Man. Really overdid it."

"Dad!"

Gohan and Piccolo ran up to him, "Are you okay?"

Goku smiled at them, "Yeah. I'm ready to back at it."

Piccolo glared at him, "Don't be stupid. After that battle, you're pretty much burnt out."

On a nearby rock, Frost was standing in front of the Trio De Dangers with his finger pointing at them, "Just as I told you."

Bergamot smirked and formed a grip, "We might not have gotten that other monkey, but these three are as good as done."

Frost bowed politely and started to walk away, "It was my high honor to help-"

He was cut off by Bergamo grabbing his head and holding him up, "No ya don't. You're gonna help us knock off those bastards."

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo felt something and looked up to see Frost and the Trio De Dangers above them, "Frost!? Bergamo?!"

Bergamo smirked and pointed at Goku, "I'll be taking care of you."

Lavender and Basil looked at Gohan and started chuckling with Lavender blowing poison on his hands, "I'm going to make you rot."

Gohan kept a stern look and raised the Ki barrier, "You don't learn, do you?"

Frost stared down Piccolo with a smirk, "I wonder how well you've improved since we last met."

Piccolo kept a stern face, "Why don't you find-"

Frost made an attempt to sucker kick Piccolo. Piccolo blocked the kick with his arm, but was pushed back. Gohan started firing Ki blast at Basil and Lavender, which they dodged and jumped away from their brother. Gohan followed them and Bergamo cracked his knuckles, "Now then, time to deal with you."

Goku got into his stance with a smirk, "This is going to be tough."

Beerus grit his teeth and turned to face Sidra and Champa, "You two bastards are working together?!"

Champa laughed and smirked at Beerus, "It wasn't my idea, but I love how this is going."

Ro started to rub his hands together at the sight of this pinch, all with a grin to rival the Grinch, "Yes Bergamo! Crush him!"

Bergamo dashed towards Goku and landed an uppercut that sent him flying into a rock, then proceeded to jump towards him with a punch. Goku didn't have a chance to put his guard up before the punch landed and sent him crashing through several rocks. Goku landed on his feet, sliding when he did, and saw Bergamo put his hands together to slam. Goku back flipped and Bergamo struck the ground, causing a shockwave that pushed Goku back into a stone that crashed down on him. Shin watched the action with fear being transparent on his face, "Goku doesn't have the energy to fight him after that fight with Jiren."

Roh was chuckling with a twisted smirk, "Yes Bergamo! Throw that rotten Saiyan off the arena!"

Bergamo's hand glowed red with energy, "Wolfgang Penetrator!"

The large beam hit the rubble, causing an explosion. A smile appeared on Bergamo's face, "That should do it."

"Whew! Close one!"

Bergamo turned his head to see Goku standing on top of a rock, "How did you get there?!"

Goku put his fingers to his forehead and appeared behind Bergamo, "A little somethin called Instant Transmission."

Bergamo swung his fist around, but Goku transmitted to the top of a nearby rock to avoid it, "Sorry, but I don't have the energy to fight you head on right now." 

Bergamo aimed his hand at Goku and started to fire Ki blast at him, but Goku transmitted again and again to dodge them. Beerus snarled, "Damn. Goku needs to go on the defensive."

Goku transmitted above Bergamo and fired a blast down, however Bergamo's hand started to glow red, "Wolfgang Snatcher!"

The blast turned red and stopped at Bergamo's hand, "You need to come up with better ideas."

He fired the blast at Goku, who wasn't quick enough to respond to the blast, and sent him flying. Bergamo closed his hand and the beam exploded. Bergamo reeled his fist back and waited for Goku to fall, but instead saw a red light, "What's going on?"

A wave of red energy crashed into Bergamo, causing an explosion. Bergamo charged his aura, clearing the area and looking up, "What-"

"Sorry about that!" Bergamo turned and saw Goku, who now had red hair and eyes, "I haven't whipped out Super Saiyan God in a while."

Bergamo gritted his teeth, "How did you get that?"

Goku put on a cheeky grin, "Long story. This form is great for conserving energy."

Bergamo jumped towards Goku and was about to throw a punch, but Goku jumped above him and kicked him into the ground. Bergamo stood up and aimed his hand at Goku, who held his hands back, "Kamehame-/Wolfgang-"

"-ha!/-Penetrator!'

Their beams collide and an explosion occurred not long after. Goku and Bergamo were both pushed back and Whis eyed with interest, "They appear evenly matched."

Goku took his stance and smirked, "Guess I can keep up now."

Bergamo charged his aura and smirked, "You really are stupid." 

**-Hit Versus U11-**

Dyspo tried to kick Hit, but Hit jumped into the air. Kunshi wrapped his threads around Hit's arm and threw him to the ground. Hit appeared above Kunshi and was about to land a chop to his head, but was caught by Voun's lasso and pulled towards him. Hit punched a wave of invisible energy at Voun that struck his stomach, causing him to kneel over and break the lasso. Hit was about to land on the ground, but Toppo crashed down on him, "Justice Smash!"

Toppo stood on top of Hit, "Now then, let's finish this."

Hit punched the ground, much to Toppo's confusion, "Why would you-"

The ground started to crumble and break apart, causing Toppo to lose his footing and gave Hit an opportunity to use his Time Skip to break free. He sent himself flying to a rock and kicked it, propelling himself back toward Toppo. With the Time Skip keeping Toppo still, Hit launched a flurry of energy blast with two striking his elbows, knees, and head. Time returned to normal and Toppo, his body being completely disabled by Hit's attacks, was pushed back into a rock, which crumpled down onto him. He turned to a rock and fired a blast through it, only for Kahersal to backflip from behind it right when the beam started to pass though the stone, "You crud assassin!" 

Hit was about to throw another blast, but jumped sensing energy coming towards him. Both Kunshi and Voun's attacks collided and Hit punched another blast of energy, sending Kahersal crashing through a stone, "General!"

Kunshi and Voun stated to lash their whips at Hit, but he phased through them and Time Skipped next to Voun. Hit punched him in the chest and sent him flying towards the edge, much to Kunshi's shock, "Damn you!" 

Kunshi fired his threads at Hit, but he dodged them with his Time Skip and appeared behind him, "You are a threat that has to be eliminated."

Hit landed a chop on his head, stunning him, and fired a blast that sent him towards the edge, crashing into Voun in the process. They both fell off the edge and into the abyss, appearing next to Cocotte, "Voun and Kunshi of U11 have been eliminated!" 

"Whip!" F. and P. Zenos pushed Voun and Kunshi respectively.

Belmond crossed his arms, "Damn. We're down to four."

Khai remained composed, "Doesn't matter. We still have Toppo and Jiren."

Rota laughed, "You fools! Both of your aces have been immobilized. It's just a matter of Hit-"

Back on the arena, Jiren's aura flared to life and shattered the purple energy around him. Chama turned to Rota with a glare, "You just had to say something, didn't you?" 

Jiren turned to Hit with narrowed eyes, "You think mere schmeing would be enough to do away with me?"

Hit took a stance with gritted teeth. There was a silence and Hit Time Skipped, ready to punch Jiren in the chest with a purple orb in his hand, "Time Bomb!"

Hit opened his fist and thrusted his hand, but Jiren formed red energy around his arm and threw a punch towards Hit's orb, "Strengths Impact!"

Jiren's punch shattered Hit's Time Bomb, followed by Jiren sliding behind Hit with extreme speed and charging more energy into his arm, "This will finish thing!"

Jiren swung his arm at Hit's back, causing a massive crimson explosion and sending Hit flying across the arena and off the edge. Hit appeared next to Champa, much to the latter's horror, "Hit of U6 has been eliminated!" 

"Bye!"

Champa started to panic, "Why didn't you just use your Time Skip?!"

Hit grumbled for a moment, "I used all of…..my stored time in that...last attack."

Hit fell unconscious and Vados grew a serious look, "I'm afraid this where it ends Lord Champa."

Champa started to sweat profusely and shook his head, "It's not over till it's over!"

Belmond started to smirk, "Without your trump card, it's only a matter of time before we win."

Champa started to grit his teeth and turned back to the arena, where Toppo, Dyspo, and Kahersal regrouped with Jiren, "Well done Jiren! You dealt with that assassin-" 

Toppo stopped when he saw Jiren tighten his fist in frustration, "That weak assassin nearly eliminated me."

Jiren started to glow red, but Toppo spoke up, "It doesn't matter. He's eliminated, now there is nobody foolish enough to challenge-"

"Crusher Cannon!"

Red blast started to descend upon them, but Jiren used his eyes to blast them. Caulifla appeared in front of them and powered up to SS2, "You got a real fight now!"

Dyspo smirked at her, "It's just one of you." 

He dashed at her, but Kale jumped down and caused a shockwave that pushed him back, "I won't let you hurt sis!"

Jiren just gazed lazily at them, "Two weaklings don't make a decent challenge."

Jiren turned to Toppo, "I'll leave them to you."

Jiren jumped back and Toppo aimed his hands at them, "You will both feel the wrath of justice!"

Caulifla and Kale looked at eachother and nod, "You're going down!" 

**-U2-**

The team was walking around some of the stones, until Kakunsa started to sniff, "I smell something." 

The team stopped and started to look around, Jimeze in particular closed his eyes and concentrated for a few moments, "It's faint, but I sense two energies near us."

Ribrianne turned to him, "Where?"

"Right here!"

A purple dash hit Rozie and pushed her through some of the stones, much Ribrianne and Kakunsa's horror, "Rozie!"

Before they could go after her, somehow, a large amount of rocks appeared above them and fell. Zirloin raised his hand up and manipulated the arena around them, making a shield to protect them from the falling stones. Zirloin lowered the shield and Ribrianne turned to where Rozie was pushed, "We have to go after her-"

Ribrianne was interrupted as she felt something beneath her foot and looked down to see a talisman, "What the-"

Ribrianne stepped back when the talisman shoot fire. The team looked around and noticed a number of them surrounding them. A green dash appeared on a rock and revealed Damon, "Guess you fell for that one."

Ribrianne and Kakunsa overdramatically gasped, "U4's hidden fighter!"

Damon smirked and pointed to himself, "Half actually! My coworker Dakori won't mind if I borrow her tools for a bit."

Vikal, who was flying above them, just crossed her arms, "I can still fly. This doesn't affect me whatsoever."

"Oh really?"

One of the talismans shot out lightning that struck Vikal, bringing her to the hair became an afro and her eyes were swirling. Kakunsa ran to her and raised three fingers, "Quick! How many fingers?"

"Eleven-teen?" Vikal replied before passing out.

"She's okay."

Zirloin turned to them, "Watch your step." 

**-Cabba-**

Cabba was walking along the arena and looked to the stands, "Hit's been eliminated. Guess I should regroup with the others."

He was about to get moving again, but Rozie crashed through the rock and landed on top of him. Cabba opened his eyes and looked at her, "What the-"

Rozie rubbed her head and looked around, "Where-"

She saw that she was on top of Cabba and blushed, "AH!"

She back up and started stuttering, "Are you the loveless fiend who attacked me?"

Cabba took a stance and powered up to SS2, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I will eliminate you!"

"Halt!"

Katopesla appeared between them and aimed his hands at them both, "I cannot allow children to fight each other brutally!"

They both appeared confused, "Children?"

Rozie put a pouty face and stormed over to him, "I'm sixteen!"

Cabba just bowed, "I'm seventeen."

Katopesla stepped back and bowed to them both, "My apologies!"

"Excuse me." All three of them looked and saw Shantza standing on a rock, "I'm suppose to eliminate you guys."

Katopesla, Cabba, and Rozie got into their stances, "What do you want loveless cretain?!"

"I literally just told you."

Shantza's cheeks glowed red and a red dome appeared around them with blue talismen appearing, "Sorry, but you're done for."

Rozie pointed at him, "You have made a mistake! I am Rozie, Maiden of Love and Skill from U2!"

Katopesla pumped his fist, "I am Katopesla, greatest policemen of U3!"

Cabba charged his energy, "And I am Cabba, member of the Sadala Elite Guard!"

In the stands, Quitela smirked at what he was seeing, "This just got very interesting." 

The Grand Priest spoke up, "The Tournament of Power is halfway over! The sky will now change!"

The sky went from black to green.

 _With the elimination of Hit, the tournament reaches it's halfway point._

Goku and Bergamo continued to throw punches at each other.

 _Which one will remain standing?_

Gohan was dodging Lavender and Basil's attacks.

 _Who will be the next one eliminated?_

Piccolo was trying to dodge Frost's attacks, but had little success.

 _Find out next time!_

 **(DBS Preview Music)**

 _Hello. I am Cognic._

Cabba was firing at a shadowy version of Gowasu.

 _It would appear that this tournament has begun to pick up it's pace_

Caulifla was firing at Toppo.

 _Mortals flailing their power about, hoping for victory._

Dyspo appeared shocked at something.

 _Next time on DBUA._

Goku was shielding himself from one of Bergamo's punches.

'The Tournament Rallies!'

Katopesla punched a talisman that was emitting lightning.

 _It would be unwise to mise it._

 **That's that! Hope you found that it was worth the wait. Here you're going to see alliances, something I thought was missing from the TOP.**

 **Again, I want to apologize for the long wait. I've had to help the family, play Kingdom Hearts 3, go back to theaters to watch Spiderverse again, marathon She Ra and Bojack Horseman again, finally beat Chrono Trigger, listen to music, try and work on other projects, etc etc.**

 **Honestly the family helping is the only real reason. Baby siblings and all that yo! (Not saying I didn't try and do this whenever I could, but it's easy to get distracted by life.)**

 **I was honestly kinda scared to talk about Dragon Ball for a bit because of the whole Vic thing. (If you wanna know my thoughts on the whole thing just google this:** **fankindess/journal/Thoughts-on-the-Vic-sitution-785280234** **)**

 **As always, thoughts, reviews, and questions are appreciated! If you could, I must ask that you could share this. It honestly feels a little too quiet sometimes. I just appreciate feedback is all.**

 **(I have not watched Broly yet, so please no spoilers!)**


	13. The Tournament Rallies

**As of the time of me uploading this, it is my birthday. I have been on this Earth for nineteen years now and the first birthday of this story. As a gift from me to you, here's the next chapter of the TOP. Enjoy!**

Cabba, Rozie, and Katopesla were staring down Shantza, who was just standing there, "Get ready. He wouldn't be so confident if he didn't have a plan."

"Indeed. He must be plotting something sinister!"

Shantza was just staring at them, as though his gaze would destroy them, "Shadow Clones!" 

Cus noticed that black smoke was emanating from the stands around her and going towards the arena, "What's going on?"

Twelve of the Talismans started to turned black and started to take the shape of people. Cabba tried to fire at one, but it simply phased through it. The one Cabba shot at took the form of Lilibeu, with the others taking forms of U10 fighters as well. Quitela started to laugh, "Yes Shantza! Use your tools and overwhelm them."

Champa just looked at Quitela with a frown, "That rats really messed up."

Vados looked over to Cognic, "It would seem that the fourth universe has some adapt users of dark magic."

Ea gazed at the shadow clones with interest, "I personally find magic inefficient compared to the power of technology, but this does some appear impressive."

Paparoni crossed his arms, "I don't believe in magic. It's clearly a form of energy manipulation."

Helles gritted her teeth, "How dare you try hideously make slaves of those that are gone!"

Peru huffed and pointed at Quitela, "Are your fighters incapable of feeling shame or respect?!"

Quitela shrugged, "If you can't do what's necessary to survive, than I guess you will get erased."

Katopesla was dodging punches from SC. Obuni and SC. Rubalt, "You two were the last of U10's honorable warriors to fall."

Katopesla charged blue energy into his hands, "Universal Protection Cannons!"

He fired two large blast that consumed both of the clones, causing their bodies to vanish and the talismans to shatter. Katopesla regained his posture as his fist were smoking, "And you were the first of the unhonorable shadows to fall."

Rozie was dodging punches from S.C. Mechiopu and started to spin, "Yachina Spin Kick!" 

She kicked the clone so hard he went flying to the dome and made direct impact, exploding upon touching it. Rozie took a moment to think about it, 'They're connected to this dome.'

S.C. Napapa thrusted his hands towards her, but she jumped up and started to thrust her hands repeatedly, "Yachina Big Bomb!"

A large yellow orb appeared in front of her and she pushed her hands forward, "Take this!" 

The bomb was pushed towards S.C. Napapa, but he caught it and smirked, "It'll take more than that to-" 

Rozie closed her hands and opened them again, "Yachina Bomb Barrage!"

The bomb turned into a barrage of smaller blasts that hit S.C. Napapa directly, sending him flying to the dome and breaking on contact. Quitila kept his smug smirk, "Those idiots are just delaying the inevitable. Reviving U10 was just the tip of the iceberg-"

His sentence was cut off by S.C. Murichim, Zircor, Murisam, and Jirasan hitting the dome and shattering. Kuru turned to him, "I'll hope for that iceberg to have an extreme amount of depth."

S.C. Lilibeu and Jium swooped down towards Cabba, who started charging a purple attack, "Gallack Cannon!"

The blast consumed Jium and S.C. Lilibeu charged energy around herself. Cabba jumped up and fired a beam that consumed the last Shadow Clone. Shantza, despite just losing his clones rather easily, kept an indifferent look, "Aw crud. I left the stove on. Aw yeah, need to deal with those guys first."

Two more talismans appeared and started to shift. One formed into Gowasu and the other formed into Rumsshi. Cabba looked shocked and started to charge annother Gallick Cannon, but the S.C. Rumsshi started to scream, sending an energy wave that pushed everyone back and destroying the Gowasu clone completely. Shantza started to panic...on the inside, he kept a blank face, "Guess he's too strong for me to control."

Cabba, Rozie, and Katopesla charged energy blast and fired towards the Rumsshi clone, but he screamed and unleashed a wave that caused the blasts to dissipate and pushed them all back. Quitela's smirk grew at the sight of this, "Perfect! Now knock them off and go after others!"

Darkori was watching with her eyes wide open, "That idiot. Summoning a GoD? He'd easily lose control over it."

Quitela's smirk didn't die down though, "Just means he can crush all our enemies for us." 

**Gohan VS Basil and Lavender**

Gohan was dodging kicks from Basil, who flipped while charging an energy blast on his left foot. Lavender jumped up and blew a puff of poison at the ball, pushing it towards Gohan and landing a direct hit. Gohan was pushed back and started to watch them both, 'I need to find an opening in their attacks.'

Basil and Lavender started to wave their arms back and forth, 'What are they doing?'

The duo dashed towards Gohan with Basil dashed towards him with Basil jumping into the air with his foot starting to glow again, 'Wolfgang Pressure Stomp!"

Basil dropped down and was about to land the kick, but Gohan charged energy into his hand and caught Basil's foot. They struggled for a moment, giving Lavender an opening to roll towards Gohan, "Poison Roll!"

His purple gas surrounded him as he landed a direct hit on Gohan, pushing him back further. Gohan placed his hands into a Kamehameha position, "Kamehameha!"

He fired the blast at the brothers. They glanced at each other, jumped in the others direction, and kicked their feet together, sending them out of the way of the blast. Basil and Lavender charged energy around their bodies and held their hands out, "Wolfgang Dual Beam!"

They fired a beam of their color at Gohan. He turned his hands to the ground, using his beam to propel himself off the ground and out of the way of the blasts. **(AN:If your annoyed that I can't think of any different words for energy attacks, join the club because so am I.)** Gohan fired fired two beams behind him to launch him towards Lavender, kicking him into a nearby stone. Gohan landed on his feet and caught a fast approaching Basil, throwing him into a rock. Lavender growled as he and Basil ran up to each other, "We're not getting anywhere with this!"

Basil gritted his teeth, "I know that!"

Gohan shifted his gaze back and forth from Basil to Lavender, tension rising in the air. Roh gritted his teeth, **(The fanfictions of LTJ056, more teeth gritting than Rob Liefield draws squinting eyes!)** "Basil! Lavender! Hurry up and knock him off!"

"Hey shut up! We're having our thing over here!" Quitela yelled.

"We're having two right now! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

Sidra looked around and saw Goku dodging a punch from Bergamo.

 **Goku VS Bergamo (Duh)**

Bergamo slide from his failed attempt at a punch and aimed his hand at Goku, "Take this!"

He fired a large beam at Goku, who took a deep breath held his hand out. The beam was about to make impact, but Goku, the very second the beam was about to hit him, waved his hand to the air. This appeared to do nothing, until the beam moved up and missed Goku entirely. Bergamo was shocked by this, "How did you do that?!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin, "It's something that I just thought of for SSG. If I can control energy like Jiren can, then I can find out how to beat him. I just needed you to fire a big blast at me to do it."

Bergamo's hands started to shake, "You bastard. Is this all just a game to you?!"

Goku just scratched his chin, "Not really. I mean my universe is in danger and everything, but that doesn't me I can't have a little fun."

Bergamo's eyes went bloodshot, "'Fun'?! You are, without a doubt, the biggest dumbass I've ever met! Do you even care if your own universe gets erased?!"

"Of course I do. I just want to get a good fight too."

Bergamo pointed at Goku, "THAT! That right there is exactly why each and every person is here right now, fighting for their lives! Did you even think the Grand Zeno would do something when you proposed this tournament?!" 

"All I thought was that he would just hold a tournament, not erase the losers."

"Of course you didn't think about it, because you're an idiot! Their bored children who can wipe everything out with a wave of their hand. You didn't think they would do something to make it more exciting?!"

The Grand Priest appeared above them, "In Son Goku's defense, not many would place those pieces together." 

Bergamo tightened his grip, "Ya know what?! Screw it!" 

Bergamo struck himself in the stomach, causing him to grow slightly, "I'm dealing with this now!"

Bergamo dashed towards Goku and slammed his fist down in front of him, forcing him back and aimed his hand at him, "Control this! Wolfgang Tracker!"

Bergamo fired two purple Ki blast at Goku, who crossed his arms, "Let's hope this works!"

Goku quickly spread his arms out before the beams hit him, his aura directing them to miss him. Bergamo smirked, "It ain't that easy."

The blasts turned around and started to back to Goku, "What?!" 

Goku placed his feet together, "Kamehameha!"

The blue beam shot out of his feet and destroyed one of the trackers. Goku used the blast to propel himself towards Bergamo with the other tracker on his tail. Bergamo put his hands together with a smirk, "I ain't that stupid."

Goku smirked and crashed into the ground, sliding right to Bergamo and tripped him over. Just as Bergamo was getting up, the tracker hit him and caused a large explosion. Beerus eyes were wide open with his jaw dropped, "What just happened?"

Whis smiled, "I suppose Goku thought with his head on the ground."

Roh was grabbing his head while screaming, "Bergamo can't lose! Not without knocking out Goku first!"

Bergamo emerged from the explosion, slightly larger with some burns, "It's going to take so much more than that to finish me." 

Goku got up and stretched, "I'm just getting warmed up too."

The two of them just jumped towards each other and started throwing flurries of punches at one another. Goku landed a kick to Bergamo's stomach, pushing him back. Tien looked closely and saw that neither appeared to be giving out, "This fight might take awhile."

Roshi frowned at this, "They'll both burn through their energy and stamina, which Goku is already running short of." 

**Cabba, Rozie, and Katopesla VS Shantza**

Cabba turned to his totally friendly comrades with a serious look, "Any ideas?"

Katopesla started to stand up and charged energy into his hands, "I will defeat this threat and-"

"Katopesla!"

The space cop almost fell over from how out of nowhere it was, "Yes, Lord Ea?!" 

"You cannot defeat a GoD through sheer force alone. Fortunately, I-"

"BEEP!"

"-Alright! We, developed a contingency plan to deal with each individual GoD. Rumsshi's power works through using a yell to unleash a wave of power. It just takes a unique form of energy shield to reflect it. It should leave him vulnerable."

Katopesla held his hand out, "I think I have just the technique to deal with that."

Ea stuttered for a second, "You do?"

"Mode Change!"

Katopesla's uniform changed to Defense Mode, "Ultra Electric Defense Shield!"

S.C. Rumsshi screamed out a wave of energy at Katopesla, but, the moment the wave hit the shield, the shield released a shockwave that pushed S.C. Rumsshi back. Cabba charged a Galick Cannon and Rozie started to punch repeatedly, forming a large yellow orb, "Galick-"/ "Yachina-"

"-Cannon!" They both fired beams of their color at the Shadow Clone, who, having barely recovered from the shockwave, didn't stop them from hitting him directly. He was pushed back towards the dome. The moment he touched it, he started to scream in pain, cracking the dome, just before shattering.

Katopesla turned to both Cabba and Rozie with an unseeable smile under his helmet, "Well done. You two are truly skilled."

Rozie smiled and pointed to them, "You both aren't so bad yourselves." 

Mosco crossed his robot arms, "BEEP!"

Kampari just smiled, "Indeed Mosco. There is strength in unity with the other universes." 

Ea turned to Peru, "Perhaps. We could be open to an alliance."

Peru crossed his arms and thought about, "It's tempting."

Helles had a smile on her face as she saw Rozie talking with Katopesla and Cabba, "It would be nice to have allies and would also be a beautiful way to show love across universes."

Champa smirked at this, "We could use all the help, and body shields, we can get. Why not?"

Vados just glance at him with a blank face, much to his confusion, "What?"

"You'll align yourself with them, but not your own brother?" 

Champa closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "That's completely different."

Cabba looked around, "Don't let your guards down yet. We still need to deal with-"

"Me." All three turned to see Shantza staring blankly at them. Katopesla's fist shaking, "Dastardly villain! What sinister thoughts are you thinking?"

"Right now, eliminate you so I can get your wish." 

Rozie just looked at him with a frown, "What wish could be so important to go out of your way to annihilate universes."

"I want something to guard my eyes from the sun so I can fly high in the air without hurting my eyes."

There was an awkward silence with blank stares from the three, which Cabba broke by speaking up, "Do you mean sunglasses?"

Shantza tilted his head, "Do those protect your eyes against the sun?"

Katopesla held her hands out, "Yes! They are very common."

Rozie just looked flabbergasted, "Even if they weren't, you'd destroy universes just to get something like that?!"

Shantza just shrugged, "You're all gonna die anyway."

Cabba fired a blast at Shanta, but it just went through him. There was a cackling sound as they saw a bolt of lightning about to hit Katopesla, who backflipped to dodge it. Three talismans hovered above them and turned into meteors. Rozie fired a blast that split into three and struck them all. Cabba took a step on a talisman that froze him solid, but the ice shattered as he charged his energy. Quitela started chuckling, "Those idiots. It's only a matter of time before Shantza's tricks get the best of them."

Darkori chuckled, "He's not as skilled as me, but he's a decent substitute."

Roshi just eyed the fight, "Those kids need to find that runt. Deal with him and the whole thing goes."

Katopesla saw three Shantzas and fired at them, but they simply vanished, "This villain doesn't want to make himself known."

Rozie's foot was frozen, but moved her leg up and down, vibrating fast enough to break free, and kick at an oncoming fireball, "My visor should pick up where he is."

Rozie looked around and saw a heat signature with Shantza's shape behind a rock, "There!"

Cabba charged a Galick Cannon and hit the stone, sending Shanta flying, "Darn I'm losing. Better pull the trump card."

Five talismans surrounded him and merged with him, causing a bright light. When it died down, Shantza a large upper body and arms, small legs for his size, and his head was mostly unaffected. He stared the three smaller fighters down, "Fear me I guess."

Katopesla changed to the black mode, "This might be harder than we thought." 

**Caulifla and Kale VS The Pride Troopers**

Kale was throwing punches at Dyspo, who was dodging them without any indication of breaking a sweat, "Could you move any slower?"

Kale stopped throwing punches and charged a large Ki blast in her hand, "Hold still!"

She chucked it at him and formed another, repeating the process over and over again, while Dyspo was dodging them rather effortlessly, "Ki blasts or punches, it's all the same!"

The purple speedster dashed towards Kale, narrowly dodging the blasts. Kale started to throw the blast down, causing Dyspo to lose his footing and opening him up for an uppercut from Kale. Kahersal grabbed her wrist with a whip before she could throw the punch and Dyspo, after landing, kicked her while doing a backflip, "It's worthless Saiyan."

Kale growled at them, "It doesn't matter how many of you there are. I'll beat you all for sis!"

She pulled Kahersal to her and punched him in the face, sending him roll towards Dyspo. Toppo was firing Justice Flashes at Caulifla, "You cannot escape the wrath of Justice!"

Caulifla jumped and fired a blast at Toppo, "Can you shut up about justice for one minute?!"

"No! Justice Bomber!" Toppo fired a large Ki blast that destroyed Caulifla's blast and hit Caulifla directly, sending her flying. She crashed down on top of a rock with Toppo about to crash on her, "Justice Crush!"

Caulifla rolled out of the way, but Toppo's attack sent her flying away. She crashed on a rock and fell to the ground, "Damn! How tough is this bastard?"

Toppo landed in front of her and held his hand out, "Justice Flash!" 

He fired the barrage of blasts at Caulifla, who could only raise her arms to defend herself from the blasts, and caused an explosion that sent her flying, "This will be easier than I thought."

Kale turned to see what happened to Caulifla, "Sis!"

Dyspo just looked at her confused, "Do you have a life outside her?"

Kale started to grit her teeth and bent over, "You hurt sis!"

Kahersal and Dyspo looked at eachother, then back to her, "This chick's got issues."

"A dangerous attachment to the other one."

Kale started to grow, at first appearing to have disortionate limbs, and her eyes started to whiten, "You hurt sis!"

Jiren looked towards her and saw her changing forms, "This might require my involvement after all." 

**Cabba, Rozie, and Katopesla VS Shantza**

Katopesla was standing in front of Cabba and Rozie as Shantza was breathing a large amount of fire, guarding with a black shield. Cabba's eyes widened as he felt something, "Kale."

Rozie turned to him with a curious look, "Your teammate? Is something wrong?"

"She's transforming again."

Katopesla turned to him, "It's such an extreme transformation."

Shantza stopped breathing fire for a moment, "You should probably focus on me."

Shantza started to spit out tiny shadow versions of himself that went around the shield, forcing the three to jump. Katopesla pointed at Shantza, "Katopesla: The Final Mission!"

A large blue beam shot out of his finger and Shantza had a tornado come out of his mouth, swallowing the beam, much to the space cop's shock, "Your tornado just sucked up my beam?!"

Shantza just looked at him, "Is everyone in your universe good at stating the obvious?"

Cabba and Rozie fired blast after blast at him, but to no effect. Shantza just kept his neutral expression, "Guess if you can't hurt me or push me, then I win."

Cabba stretched his arms out, charging purple energy from them and put them together, "Galick Destroyer!"

A large purple beam erupted from Cabba's hands, forcing Shantza to breath fire to struggle against it. Rozie jumped up with a smile, "My turn. Yachina Barrage!"

The barrage of smaller attacks stormed down on Shantza, pushing him down and allowing Cabba's beam to overpower the fire and consume him. Shantza was sent flying and used his flight to stop himself. Katopesla pointed at him from below, "Katopesla: The Final Mission!"

Shantza couldn't defend against the attack and was overwhelmed by the beam, pushing him up and shattering the barrier. Shantza, now back to normal, landed on the ground with a thud and yet still had his neutral expression, "Okay, that hurt."

Shantza got up and saw all three of them aiming their hands at him, "Well shi-"

All three of them fired at him, sending him off the arena and into the abyss. He appeared next on Darkori's lap. Quitila storming up to him furiously, "Me damn it Shantza! How could you lose?!"

Shantza shrugged, "I just lost. Weren't you watching?"

Grand Priest gestured to U4, "Shantza of U4 has been eliminated!"

Both of the Zenos tapped Shantza's picture, "Poof!"

Katopesla jumped up, landed on his left leg, and pointed to the U4 stand, "Bring your worst U4! We shall defeat them all!"

Rozie spun around and kicked in their direction, "With the radiant power of love and comradery!"

Cabba just stood there looking at them, "I have nothing."

Damon and Gamirsaras watched them. Damon turned to his purple recolor, "Not yet. We'll make our move before long."

Gamirsaras smirked and rubbed his hand together, "Those guys better hope they don't last long enough to see it."

They both vanished as Katopelsa laughed, "Well done! Perhaps we can continue to work together."

Rozie shoke her hands, "Sorry, but I need to get back to my team."

Cabba powered down to base, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to work together again down the line. We could use all the allies we can get."

Katopesla started to ruffle his hair, "A smart decision. Now, I am off!"

Katopelsa jumped off as Rozie started to run off, "See ya!"

Cabba smiled as he watched the two leave, "Time to get back to tracking those two down."

Cabba jumped off, making a perfect opprutunity for an ending narration.

 _With the defeat of U4's Shantza, the warriors of U2,3, and 6 have seperated._

Two shadowey figures grabbed some of the Talismans with smirk.

 _But the tournament is still a long way from finished._

Goku backflipped to dodge a punch from Bergamo.

 _Who will be the next to fall?_

Kale stood tall in Berserker Mode, staring down Dyso and Kahersal.

 _Find out-_

The Talismans started to form into bodies.

 _-next time!_

 **Time Remaining: Twenty One Minutes**

 **That's that! U4's biggest badass is gone now and it's all down to the buggies.**

 **I just want to take a moment and thank all of you for your patience for these chapters. I guess I want to reflect on this stuff.**

 **I guess this whole thing started because I was a little annoyed (Not angry. It takes doing something horrendous for me to be angry at a piece of a fiction.) that DBS wasn't using the multiple universes to it's full potential. One thing that always bother me is wasted potential. (Just read my RWBY Parody Critique for an example of me being bothered by this.)**

 **I decided that I wanted to write and give my own take on the concept and these characters. There was only one fanfiction that did what I would eventually do and I think that inspired me a little.**

 **I mean after I did get started, there were some others. I like to think GigglemcFiggles and Great Fossil King, who are the most active with the concept aside from me, were a little inspired by me. They may have just felt like how I felt about it and went about the way I did. People with similar goals think alike.**

 **I will acknowledge that what we're doing on this site is very likely to be the best we ever get with these characters, which I find pretty sad. Like I said, wasted potential is the worst potential.**

 **If you don't agree with me that the concept of multiple universes can be done excellently, just watch SpiderVerse. (Fantastic movie by the way.)  
**

 **I'm sure you're all sick of reading my wild ramblings that I'm also talking aloud while typing this and would cause anyone to think that I was high on pot if the only other person who was in the same room as me is a little kid watching a tablet, so I'm just gonna sum everything up.**

 **I'm just a guy trying to work on my writing skills and passionate about storytelling. (Not crazy passionate, if you know what I mean. What am I saying? It's the internet, of course you know what I'm talking about.)**

 **In any event, let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If ya could, share it around.  
**

 **Discourse is always welcomed and I'm the guy who is usually open to discussion.**

 **Take care everybody.**


	14. Time Breakers Assault

**I'm back with a chapter that only serves to establish the time breakers are in this series. Let's get to it. Also, I'm uploading now. I'm horrible boi sorry!**

Both Zenos started to playfully stomp their feet, "Hey. The tournament is starting to slow down."

The Grand Priest rose in front of them, "It was expected that, at some point, the fights would begin to lose their speed."

The past Zeno looked down, "Can't we make them more exciting?"

The Grand Priest was about to reply, but felt something, "I feel as though the tournament will get far more interesting."

Goku was holding Bergamo, barely holding on as he tried. Bergamo was struggling and grabbed Goku, throwing him into a rock, "You really are starting to piss me off!"

Goku jumped out of the rock and charged an energy blast, Bergamo fired his own and the two collided. Goku landed on his feet and smiled at him, "Gotta admit, I think you might win."

Bergamo growled, "You really are an idiot."

A series of Ki blast started to rain down on them, forcing them both to jump away. Bergamo turned to where the blast came from, "Who did that?"

He turned to see two figures smirking at him. One was a tall Namekian wearing yellow and brown clothing with an orange scarf around his neck. The other was a man who looked exactly like Goku with the only difference being his black armor. The man spoke up with a sense of elegance in his voice, "That would be me and my friend here."

The Zenos looked at the two curiously, "They're not on the Godpad."

The Grand Priest appeared above the two strangers with a stern look, "Who are you two?"

The Namekian growled at him with a rage filled glare, "You don't demand crap from me you da-"

The man held his arm in front of his rude compatriot with a sly grin, "My name is Turles, lower class Saiyan warrior."

He gestured to the Namekian, "And my ill mannered friend here is Slug." 

Slug just grunted and turned to Goku, though Turles didn't appear to mind, "We were both summoned here by the Talismans that the U4 warriors were using. I believe that allows us to be in the tournament."

The Grand Priest eyed them for a moment, before turning back to the Omni Kings, "What do you say Grand Zenos?"

The Zeno's started to pump their arms enthusiastically, "Let them fight! Let them fight!"

The Grand Priest turned back to them, "You may stay and fight, but you will not count as fighters for any universe." 

Turles face twisted into a smug smirk, "I'm happy to hear that. Oh and we thought of something for a grand entrance."

"Entrance?"

Slug just gritted his teeth and charged energy into his hands, "Enough of this!"

He fired the blasts at both Goku and Bergamo, but they were both able to move out of the way. Beerus was just looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel from anger, "Where did these two get the idea that they could just intrude on this tournament?!"

Whis scratched his ching, "What did the Saiyan mean by entrance?"

A series of large purple explosions erupted all over the arena, much to the enjoyment of the Zenos, "WOAH!" 

The Grand Priest looked at the explosion with a glare, "Time Breakers."

Beerus just looked on with a panicked face, "What?!"

When the energy died down, smoke covered the entire arena. It lingered for a moment, until a large red beam cleared it out. Jiren just looked towards the two with a glare and was about to attack them, but had to fire it at a large green Ki blast coming his way, "You really are like a wild animal."

Kale started throwing large green Ki blast at him, "ARGH!"

Jiren swung them all away and his eyes started to glow. Kale was getting bombarded by a flurry of red energy blast, pushing her back. Champa started screaming while holding his arms, "Somebody help her!"

A red blast came towards Jiren from some of the rubble, but he swatted it away with a single hand. Caulifla jumped out of the stone above him and started firing a flurry of blasts down at him, but he just continued to backhand them all away, "You're pretty quick."

Jiren stopped blitzing Kale and turned to her, "I'm impressed. Not many could evade Toppo and Dyspo."

Caulifla shrugged, "Not my first time getting by cops."

 **-Toppo and Dyspo-**

The two were looking at a bunch of holes with wide mouths.

 **-Jiren VS Caulifla and Kale-**

Kale started kneeling down and looked at Jiren and her aura started to grow, "Destroy. I'll DESTROY YOU!"

Her mouth started to glow bright with energy, much to Caulifla's amazement, "Go Kale! Knock his sorry ass off the arena!"

Jiren held out his hand, "If this is all you can muster, your defeat is assured."

Kale fired a large green beam at Jiren from her mouth, the beam made impact with Jiren's hand. Jiren was unimpressed and his hand started to glow, "I'll end this quickly."

Energy orbs started to form in Kale's hands and she threw them forward, firing her own energy blasts at Jiren. The blasts made contact with Jiren's hand and, much to the shock of Caulifla, Jiren, and the spectators, started pushing him back. Caulifla started to laugh, "Go Kale! Finish him off!"

Jiren was pushed through some of the rocks and was approaching the edge. Belmond smirked, "There's no need to be concerned." 

Jiren's body started to glow red and tossed the beam up. Kale dashed towards him at extreme speeds, but he grabbed her by the neck and started to harden his grip, "The force of that wasn't bad, but not enough to beat me."

Kale powered down to base, unconscious from the lack of air, much to Caulifla's horror, "KALE!"

Jiren looked at her nonchalantly, "Worry not. I merely knocked her out." 

Jiren threw her over his shoulder, over the edge, "Choo-po!"

Magetta grabbed her and threw her towards Caulifla, who caught her. Champa laughed with relief, "Great work Magetta!"

Jiren fired a blast at Magetta, but the Metal Man just tanked it.

 **-Goku-**

Goku just emerged from some rubble and glared at Turles and Slug, "You two could have destroyed the whole arena!"

"But we didn't."

Bergamo blasted out of some rubble, "You bastards are gonna regret that."

Slug raised his hand and fired a blast, but Bergamo simply backhanded it. Slug smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Tough mutt, aren't ya?" 

Slug jumped down in front of Bergamo, "I'll take any hopes you have and crush them with my bare-"

Bergamo cut him off with a punch to the face, "You big headed types really need to learn to shut up." 

Slug recovered from the punch and fired a beam from his mouth that Bergamo jumped over. Bergamo put his hands together to slam down on him, but Slug reached his arm out and pushed him into a nearby rock. Afterwards Slug pulled him back and started to throw a flurry of punches, landed a last punch that sent Bergamo flying, and fired a red beam at him. Slug started laughing like a madman, "That deals with that-"

Bergamo emerged from the rubble, having grown in size to be slightly larger than Slug. He dashed towards Slug and punched across the face, sending him flying. He stretched his arm to grab a rock, "You goddamn trash dog! I'll break you!"

Bergamo smirked and charged his aura up.

 **Goku VS Turles**

Goku and Turles were staring each other down, both waiting for the other to make a move. Turles smirked and held his hand out, "So Kakarot. You're welcome to try and-" 

Goku dashed towards him, but a Talisman appeared in front of him and exploded with purple energy. Dakori looked on in shock, "How was he able to take control of my Talismans?!"

Quitela was watching with a bored look, "He's a Time Breaker." 

"Time Breaker?" Krilliin asked, having overheard what they were saying

Beerus scratched his ear, "A person who exist outside the normal boundaries of history and try to change it. I'm surprised the Grand Zeno hasn't erased them."

"These disruptions are usually noticeable by a dark purple aura surrounding them." Whis explained.

"Where did they come from?"

Whis turned towards the arena, "The demon."

Turles threw a Talismen at Goku, trapping him in bindings, following it up with a flurry of purple Ki blasts. Goku was sent flying into some rocks and Turles charged a red circle, "Kill Driver!" 

He launched the attack towards Goku, causing a large explosion that destroyed some of the surrounding rocks. Turles started to laugh, "Finally, my vengeance is complete!"

A red glow appeared among the debris and Goku rose out of it with red hair and eyes,much to Turles shock, "How?!"

Goku just smirked, "I guess you've been out of the loop. This is a Super Saiyan God."

Turles could only stare in awe, "The legends are true?!"

Goku punched him and sent him flying through a rock and near the edge. Turles struggled to stand up, "Sorry 'bout this, but I gotta knock you off."

Goku charged up an energy blast, but it glowed purple and exploded. Turles started to laugh loudly, "You're a god now, so what?!"

Turles took out a Talisman and threw it at Goku. Goku tried to stand, but couldn't move. Turles stood over his powerless prey, "Let's see how much you take."

He took out another Talisman, suddenly there were three of him and they all held their hands out, "Meteor Burst!"

A large purple ball engulfed Goku, then forming a pillar that exploded. The three Turles started to laugh, "Now to knock you off."

A red glow blew all three of them away. Goku grabbed one of them and threw him into another one, making them go off the arena. Goku turned to the last Turles, who was glowing purple, "You are really starting to annoy me!" 

Turles aimed his hand at him, "Sudden Storm!"

A flurry of purple blasts were shot towards Goku, but he countered by forming red energy from his hands that engulfed the blasts and Turles. Turles tried to move, but couldn't, "Impossible."

Goku started charging a Kamehameha and Turles smirked, 'Perfect.'

Turles fired energy blasts at Goku, but Goku vanished and appeared behind Turles. Turles could only watch with horror, "No!"

Goku fired the beam, sending Turles over the edge, "Turles has been eliminated."

Goku relaxed, however Slug was sent flying over him and crashed near the edge. Goku blocked a punch from behind and faced Bergamo, "Nice try."

Slug stood up, "So, you knocked off Turles. Don't need that weakling!"

Slug started to grow in size, growing to the size of the pillar, and glowed purple. Champa slapped Pirinia on the back of his head, "Why didn't you do that?!"

"We thought it was too risky!"

Slug started charging energy from his mouth, prompting Goku to use Instant Transmission. Goku appeared behind Slug's leg and kicked it, causing him to topple over. Bergamo charged energy into his hands, "Wolfgang Penetrator!"

Bergamo fired the beam, which completely consumed Slug. Slug fired his own beam, freeing him from Bergamo's, "I will destroy you!"

Bergamo pushed his hands forward, his beam overpowering Slug's and pushing him off the arena, "Damn it!"

Slug fell into the abyss, "Slug has been eliminated!"

Goku fell to the ground, "Way to-"

Bergamo punched Goku in the face, "I'm done wasting time! I'll end you and your whole damn universe!"

Bergamo threw another punch, but grabbed it, "Alright then. I can tell that nothing I can say will change your mind." 

_Despite the attempt by the vile Turles and Slug, our heroes managed to remain on the arena._

Magetta punched a blast from Jiren.

 _How will the Tournament of Power progress?_

Vegeta was slouching around with the red poison flowing through his veins.

 _Find out next time!_

Ribrianne and the rest of U2 were in a staredown with the 17 and 18..

 **(I will not be showing the elimination chart this chapter because nobody got eliminated. It'll be back next chapter, I promise.)**

 **(Preview Music)**

Jiren was firing multiple blasts at Magetta, "Fall! Fall!"

Goku, in SSB, was standing in front of a giant Bergamo.

Glowing figures were on different sections of the arena.

 **Next time on Dragon Ball UA! War of Fusion!**

 **I'm bracing myself for any 'Power Level facts tis bullcrap1' comments.**

 **Admittedly this should have come out sooner, but I can't bring myself to finish these when I want to for some reason.**

 **I'll try to have the next chapter out sometime…..hopefully.**

 **Anticipate.**


	15. War of Fusion

**Happy New Years Everybody! The time of somehow seeing hope and despair in the future at the same time. A little thing I find funny is how I uploaded another addition of Dragon Ball UA at New Years. The U10 recruitment chapter. It's never intentional, but I find it funny.**

 **Anyway here's the chapter where Bergamo's heart grows three sizes, Jiren makes two girls scream while holding them by the wrist, and Goku does a Fortnite dance. One of those things does not happen in this chapter. Can YOU guess which one? Let's see if you're right!**

Goku and Bergamo were throwing punches until their fist collided, causing a shockwave that blew away some of the rocks. Goku landed a kick that pushed Bergamo back, "You can't summon that barrier any more."

Bergamo grew a few inches. Beerus glanced to the side, "It doesn't matter. Goku can just overpower him again."

"I doubt that milord. Goku is quite worn."

Goku started panting, 'Damn. He's right. I'll need to knock him off with one blast.'

Goku started charging energy, "LIke hell you will!"

Bergamo tried to punch him, however Goku dodged it and did a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into a rock. Goku continued charging his energy, his hair barely turning blue. He started to scream loudly as his red aura and hair turned blue. He started charging a Kamehameha as Bergamo emerged from the rubble, "So that's your game."

He charged energy into his hands, "Bring it on!"

Goku continued charging his beam, "HA-ME-"

Right after saying that, he vanished. Bergamo looked to see that he was on top of a rock, "-HA!"

He fired a large beam that hit Bergamo directly, pushing him towards the edge. He started growing larger. Beerus cupped his mouth, "Goku! Stop giving that bastard energy!"

Goku couldn't hear Beerus, mostly due to him screaming, and continued firing, however Bergamo continued to grow larger and larger. Goku saw Bergamo and stopped firing, but all that did was stop the pillar sized Bergamo from getting any bigger. Bergamo looked down on Goku with a smirk. 

**-U2, 17, and 18-**

Ribrianne, pointing at 17, started to yell loudly, "You're the one who interrupted our transformation!"

17 shrugged, "To be fair, I wasn't the only one who did it."

"You were the one who started it!"

18 sighed, aiming her hand at Ribrianne, "This is getting annoying."

She fired a blast, but Rozie kicked it. Ribrianne put her hands on her hips, "That, right there, is exactly what I'm talking about! Your universe was the one that got us all into this and you're complete disregard for beauty or love is what makes you our next target!"

"Seems like a small reason when your universe is at stake."

Kakunsa 'pfft'ed, "Please. That's standard for us."

Zirloin's golden armor turned grey, "The experiences we've faced has strengthened us. Like a beautiful diamond born from coal."

17 and 18 got into their stances, "Well then. Guess this might be a challenge."

Ribrianne and the rest of U2 got into stances of their own. A moment of silence, then Ribrianne charged at 18. Kakunsa started slashing at 17 before jumping, revealing Rozie charging an attack, "Yacchina Barrage!"

She launched the attack at 17, who formed his barrier to protect him. Zirloin placed his hands on the ground, causing it to turn grey. The ground beneath 17 turned grey, prompting him to jump before spikes came out of it. Vikal, who was flying above 17, fired beams from her eyes. 17 formed another barrier to block the attack and Kakunsa jumped towards him, "You're mine!"

She slashed at 17's barrier to no effect and left her stuck. 17 spun the barrier around, tossing her into Vikal. The two spun around until Kakunsa started glowing blue and Vikal threw her towards 17, "Love's Gracing Pounce!"

Kakunsa's attack shattered 17's barrier and sent them both crashing to the ground.

 **-Ribrianne VS 18-**

Ribrianne was throwing punches at 18, right before 18 caught her fists and kicked her in the face. Ribrianne backed up and 18 started to throw her own punches, then kicked Ribrianne to send her flying into a rock. 18 held her hand out, "Infinity Bullets!"

The faster than light blasts impacted Ribrianne directly, causing a huge explosion. Ribrianne jumped from the explosion with no damage, "Your attack is strong, but love has granted me the durability to push through it!"

"Will you shut up about love already?!"

18 charged a yellow beam and fired it at Ribrianne, who formed a heart at her feet, "Heart Drop Bomb!"

Ribrianne's attack overpowered 18 and landed right on her, causing a large, pink explosion.

 **-Kale, Caulifla, and Magetta VS Jiren-**

Magetta threw a punch at Jiren, who caught it, "Metal Men, a species that's toughness is legendary."

Jiren, with his free hand, threw a punch that sent Magetta's arm, "To me, you're wet paper."

Jiren fired an energy blast that sent Magetta flying off the arena. Magetta appeared next to Botamo, "Magetta!"

Vados observed the situation, "This does not bode well for the Saiyans."

Kale opened her eyes to see Caulifla glaring at Jiren, "Si-Sis?"

Caulifla glanced down and smiled at her, "Kale, you're awake?!"

Kale reached into her shirt and grabbed two earrings with green jewels on them, "We need to-"

Caulifla grabbed one of them and put it on, "We need to win right now."

She put the other one on Kale's ear, "If we can't beat him, I just want to say-"

"Don't talk like that. With our power together, we can clobber him."

A green light consumed them as they merged, much to Jiren's surprise, "Fusion? This should be interesting."

With the light dying, a new figure appeared. She had a dark pink top and pants, her black spikey hair holding up a ponytail, and her black eyes opened wide. Jiren started charging a blast, "You've fused. So what?"

He fired it towards her, however she backhanded it, "Too weak!"

Jiren was shocked, "How-"

"Because I've got all the power of the strongest saiyans in the universe! Name's Kefla."

The spectators were amazed by the sheer power. Kefla disappeared and reappeared, kicking Jiren in the face. To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Champa stood up with a triumphant scream, "YEAH! We've got the strongest fighter here!"

Vados just watched as her GoD boasted, "Lord Champa, I suggest you not get a big head. It was just a kick."

Kefla, hearing that, scoffed, "'Just a kick?' I can do so much more than that."

She started to charge an energy blast and fired it at Jiren, who backhanded it, "A simple power increase won't-"

Kefla punched him in the gut, "You talk too much, ya know that?"

Jiren unleashed his red aura, pushing Kefla back, "And you are much too arrogant for your own good."

Kefla started to charge her own aura, "At least I can back it up!"

She started to fire wave upon wave of green energy blasts at Jiren, causing him to be enveloped by green energy, "Atomic-"

She then threw a red blast at the green energy, turning it red and causing a massive explosion. She couldn't see through the smoke, "That'll show you for being a cocky bastard-"

A red beam was shot through the smoke, though Kefla was able to dodge it. The smoke cleared and Jiren was shown to be unfazed by the attack, "Is that all?"

Kefla could only look on in shock, "That didn't work?!"

Despite not doing much against Jiren, everyone looked on in amazement. Roh was the first to say something, "With that power, we'd wipe out the U7's remaining fighters easily." 

Sidra looked down to see where the Trio De Dangers were. Bergamo was trying to crush Goku, while Lavender and Basil were fighting Gohan. Roh removed his potara earrings, "Lavender! Basil! Catch!"

He threw the potara to them. Basil caught them and put one of them on his ear as Lavender was throwing punches at Gohan, "Alright Lavender, your turn."

Lavender was trying to land a hit, "I'll poison you! I'll make you rot!"

Gohan punched him in the face, pushing him back and allowing Basil to catch him, "Thanks ya moron!"

Basil was able to put the potara on Lavender's ear, red and yellow lights started to glow brightly as they merged together. When the light died down, a new figure appeared. He was an orange furred wolf with Lavender's overalls and Basils cape, boots, and gloves. The fusion laughed like Lavender, "Now you're dead."

The fusion lifted his leg up and a purple version of the Shining Blaster, "Poison Cannon!"

He kicked it towards Gohan, who punched it to stop it, but his hand started to glow purple with intense pain. The fusion lept towards Gohan and kicked him in the face. Gohan was pushed back and fired a Kamehameha at him, but the fusion backhanded it with a smirk, "Even with your little shield, my poison attacks still affects you."

"I can't believe that you became so powerful."

"Let's keep things simple and call me Basender."

Gohan charged a yellow energy attack with both hands over his head, "Masenko!"

Basender smirked as he started bicycle kicking at the beam, going through it and landing multiple kicks on Gohan. His legs started to glow purple, "Toxic Barrage!"

He started rapidly kicking purple energy blast at Gohan, who was too slow to properly counter. When the barrage stopped, Gohan was completely purple and fell to his knees, "Damnit."

Seeing a good opportunity to finish Gohan off, Basender leapt forward with a smile, "You're mine!"

He was about to kick Gohan, but his leg was caught, "What?!"

Vegeta, who had the red poison visible to his face, was the one who grabbed it, "I'm ...going..to make….you pay!"

He tried to punch Basender, but it was blocked with a kick as Basender backflipped to get distance, "You really want to do this? You must be dumber than Lavender."

Gohan started to stand up, though he was panting from exhaustion, "Thanks."

Vegeta grunted with his usual frown, "I didn't do it for you."

Beerus facepalmed, "We're doomed." 

**-18 and 17 vs U2-**

17 was dodging jabs from Rozie, "Tell me something."

He tried to kick Rozie in the face, but she backed up to avoid it, "Do you always leave your guard down like that?"

He felt a sharp pain in his back, turning around to see Kakunsa, "I could ask you the same question."

Some of arena turned grey and wrapped around his legs, "Yes, usually because I don't need it up."

He formed a disk to cut himself free and jumped up. Vikal, who was flying up, fired beams from her eyes, but 17 blocked them with his barrier. 17 started formed a jumping point and jumped towards Vikal, punching her in the face and kicked her down to the ground. Jimeze appeared behind him and held his hand up. 17 tried to kick him, but he used Instant Transmission to avoid it, "You will fall in the name of love!"

His barrier was shattered by Kakunsa, who grabbed his leg and tried to slam him on the ground, but he was able to kick her away and landed on his feet. Peru watched the fight with an annoyed look, "These two are very persistent. Perhaps we should perform our fusion."

Helles looked on with curiosity, "Fusion is very beautiful. I would like to see it."

Peru removed his potara, "Warriors, use these!"

He tossed the earrings down. 17 tried to blast them, but Kakunsa grabbed them, "Got them!"

She landed next to Vikal, "Put one of these on."

While she was putting it on her right ear, Vikal put it on her left ear, "Are you ready?"

She smirked, "I was born ready."

They were engulfed by bright lights and merged. As the light died down, the new fusion was revealed. She had long blue hair with a ponytail, completely purple eyes, Kakunsa's blue outfit was underneath Vikal's purple one, Vikal's wings, and had slightly blue skin. She flapped her wings as she pointed at 17, "Through the power of fusion, a new form of love is born! Ka-"

17 fired a blast at her, but she simply backhanded it and charged a Ki blast that was red and blue, "-kal!"

Kakal fired the beam towards 17, who could only form a barrier, but it was shattered by the beam and 17 was consumed by the beam. The beam caused a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, 17 was barely standing. Kakal charged her blue aura around herself, "Flying Predator Charge!"

She charged at 17 with all the force she could, however 17 formed a barrier around them, "This won't stop us!"

17 responded by forming two energy blasts in his hands, "Wanna bet?!"

He slammed the two orbs onto her, causing a large explosion that shattered the barrier. The large cloud of smoke that came from the blast prevented anyone from seeing the fighters, until 17 fell onto the ground, "What happened to Kakal?"

Kakal flew out of the smoke with burn marks on her, "No matter how much you throw at us, our love will always persevere-" 

17 was struggling to stand up, but was able to cut off her sentence with a Ki blast, "Would you just shut up already? 

**18 VS Ribrianne**

18 was kicking at Ribrianne to no effect, "Your slow kicks can't hope to touch my lovely body!"

After dodging a kick to the head, she charged energy around her fist, "Love's Smashing Fist!"

She hit 18 right in the face, sending her flying through some rocks. Beerus could only watch, "How are they beating them?! Those androids should have the advantage!"

Whis watched with an amused expression, "They shouldn't have tried to take on an entire team all at once."

Roshi was stroking his beard while observing the fight, "Those U2 fighters have worked together for a long time. They've known each other long enough to know the strengths and weaknesses of one another."

Tien closed his eyes at the realization, "And since they're fighting one opponent together they have an edge."

18 threw a punch, but Ribrianne caught it, "Is that all you're strength amounts to?" 

She threw 18 high into the air, which gave 18 an opportunity to charge her a beam from her hands, "Not even close!"

She fired the beam down towards Ribiranne, who jumped out of the way and charged an attack of her own, "Pretty Cannon!"

She fired the blast at 18, who countered with a Destructo Disk. The two attacks exploded on impact, pushing 18 higher into the air. Ribrianne jumped through the explosion and charged her fist, "Pretty Punch!"

She punched 18 across the face so hard that she was sent flying through some of the rocks.

 **-Kefla VS Jiren-**

Kefla was rapidly kicking at Jiren, who was blocking them all with his hands, "Is that all you have?"

Kefla jumped up and charged a red blast, "Can you just shut up?!"

She fired it point blank at Jiren, causing a large explosion. The explosion passed and Jiren holding his hand where blast was fired, "You're attacks are so weak. I'm not even sure why I even acknowledged you to begin with."

Kefla screamed to the sky, "Damn it!"

Her aura changed to green, her hair doing the same, and her eyes becoming blue, "I'm taking you out! You cocky bastard!"

Kefla's aura was bright red, energy bursting from it and hit the nearby rocks. Jiren powered himself up, his aura flaring to life, "I'm impressed. I can actually feel this."

"Trust me! The only thing you're going to be feeling is pain!" 

The red energy started to hone in on Jiren, forcing him to dodge them by jumping. Kefla started to swirl red and green energy in her hands, "You can't dodge in midair!"

She pushed her hands forward, the swirls becoming beams, and fired a large attack towards Jiren. He braced himself when the attack hit, causing a large green and red explosion. The explosion pushed many of the fighters. Goku was sent flying into a rock, "Damn!"

Bergamo started chuckling, "That's what you get!"

A few moments pass, Kefla started to narrow her eyes at the smoke, "C'mon! Don't tell me you're just that weak to die like that!"

It was silent for another moment, much to Kefla's irritation, "You cheeky bastard! Are you really gonna stay in that cloud-"

In less than a second, a red blur crashed into her. When the smoke cleared, Jiren, who's sleeves and gloves were gone, was holding Kefla by the neck, "I'm very impressed by the force of your attack. Even damaged my uniform."

"Ah. Did I hurt your feelings-"

Jiren tightened his grip, "If I hadn't released my full power, that attack would have finished me."

Kefla was covered by Jiren's red aura, "Power Consumer!"

A bright red energy orb engulfed Kefla, causing her to scream in pain as the potara broke and split up, Jiren dropped them both off the stage. They appeared next to Magetta, unconscious, "Kale and Caulifla have been knocked out of the ring!"

"Boop!" Zeno pressed their buttons.

Champa was taking it well, "WHAT?!"

Vados turned to him, "It was a pleasure serving you."

"Don't say that yet! We can still win this! We still have Frost-"

Piccolo kicked Frost into a rock, "We still have Saonel-"

Saonel was nowhere to be scene, "We still have Cabba-"

Cabba was just running around, "We're doomed." 

**Goku VS Bergamo**

Goku kicked Bergamo into some rock, "You can't beat me!"

Bergamo grew to about the size of the rocks, "You wanna bet?!" 

_With the occurrence of Fusion, the tournament kicks up._

Jiren started to meditate, a red aura encompassing him.

 _As the tournament's time strikes to twenty minutes, it is still unclear who will win._

Piccolo's arm wrapped around Frost.

 _Who will fall? Find out next time on Dragon Ball UA!_

 **FInally! F###ing finally done with this chapter! And it feels like nothing was really accomplished in this one. I'm not good at this!**

 **Anywaaaay. With the next chapters I want to try and get multiple done so I can have you guys not be unsatisfied.**

 **It's hard to get motivated with this hobby. That's just the facts of it. I just do this whenever I feel like it.**

 **I have plans that about one I'll probably get to at anypoint in my existence. This story, something that'll be about this decade that had great entertainment but was absolute garbage everywhere else (Probably a list like that tropes list I'll delete later), a retrospective on the YuGiOh animes in celebration of the series's 20th anniversary (Personally looking forward to 7's, though I'm not a fan of the animation style), and probably another critique thing about a piece of fiction most of you reading this don't care about.**

 **Be safe everyone and may this god awful, cruel decade be followed by something good.**


End file.
